Spring Scent
by Turdle
Summary: IGNORES BREAKING DAWN: When werewolves imprint, their hormones go wild during spring. Unforgiving mating season now torments Jacob, knowing he can't have the one driving him wild. JacobxBella LEMONS.
1. Prologue

**_Thanks so much Darling xx for the beta work!_**

-

I was thinking back to my Inuyasha fanfiction days...

And this idea came to me, but related differently. So enjoy you horny perve a ha!

PS: This chapter will just be a starter tease, all other chapters will be MUCH, MUCH longer, and they will come fast. ;)

Disclaimer: I wish I own they're smokin' hot bodies.

Summary: When werewolves imprint, their hormones go wild during spring. Unforgiving mating season now torments Jacob, knowing he can't have the one driving him wild. Jacob x Bella **LEMONS.**

x

_Prologue_

**Jacob's POV**

"Stop whining Jake," Leah nagged, "If you told her the truth from the beginning you'd never would have had this problem."

"Shut up," I snapped agitatedly, if she wasn't a member of the pack I would tear her throat out for bringing it up - _again_.

"Then stop moping and get a life," She snarled back.

I let the sigh escape me; I _had_ a life.

Bella.

Too bad that leech would take her rosy colour and turn it into cold stone. I growled at that thought. Honestly if she realized the _truth _after he'd changed her, I'd still take her, then and there; cold and heartless. Of course, I'd prefer her soft and fragile human state. The truth was, regardless of who she was with, I'd never be able to get her off my mind. I'd never be over her or be able to smell any other scent sweeter.

I loved Bella, it pained me just to sit here waiting for her.

"Jacob, honestly I don't **want** to start thinking about kissing that leech lover's lips again," She shouted through our minds.

"Whatever," I grunted back.

I was running, and hard. No amount of distance seemed to ease the pain, and I never seemed to be alone out here.

I phased back, spitting my pair of jean shorts out of my mouth and quickly threw them on my tall body. I stood on a cliff, looking out over the water. My feet felt good against the earth, it felt real for once. Nothing else did these days.

A cool breeze tousled my hair, in flaring my nostrils hoping to catch another sweet scent of her, nothing. Every inch of my body craved to hold her, kiss her down her neck and body. It wasn't just that I wanted to take her, I wanted more, I wanted her to be _happy_. I guess I got what I wanted now, she was _apparently_ happy with that leech, or at least she'd convinced herself she was. That was the problem; she was so god damn stubborn.

_'It doesn't change anything...'_

The words rang through my head. God damn it, Bella. It had already taken me long enough to make her realize she loved me, and that love wasn't something she could just ignore. How much longer would it take for me to convince her _I_ was the one? It was decided long before she was even born; though would it be too late, she was getting married and changing in a matter of _weeks. _That wasn't enough time and I knew regardless of how dirty I played back in the day I would never tell her the truth. She still needed the options. She had to realize it on her own why everything had come to this. It was hard enough not to think of it when the mind reading leech was around, but with the amount of time.

I had imprinted on her the _second_ I saw her in the valley with that blood sucker. Nothing that strong had every come over me like that moment. And still to this day, nothing would come close to that feeling of belonging and devotion.

I had loved her long before. That only makes things so much harder.

And worst of all; the middle of mating season was my only chance to win her back. I could barely be with her before without craving to kiss her. Now kissing her was the least of my problems, the very breeze of her scent was enough to make me rip off her clothes and claim her.

I wouldn't.

I would have Bella, but I would make it by her choice.

My Bella, my beautiful, beautiful Bella.

x

I told you it was short, but its just a glimpse.

PLEASE read and review.

Laurs xo!


	2. Stiff

I told you my updates would come!

Thanks for the reviews guys, on the definitely really short previous chapter. This one will be more worth. Still very angst-y, but stick around for the ride. If you want immediate relief please check out "Cover your eyes." you'll enjoy ;)

Disclaimer: If I don't' own the characters, can I still own the little birthmarks I put on their naughty parts :D?

So I come home with my boyfriend, cook him jumbo hot dogs, and make him strawberry milk, and he leaves me write so he can watching '_boxing_'... nice.

I love his hairy ass anyways, enjoy this chapter, **please **review!

x

**Bella's POV**

"So what do you think Bella?" Alice started turning to face me. I slumped naturally in the kitchen chair preparing myself for another of her extravagant plans. She held up two pictures of cars much too expensive for my wallet.

Not for the Cullens though.

"Ruby red Lamborghini, or a pearl Porsche?"

The getaway vehicle, _of course _it had to be fancy. They're family was just too extravagant, especially my Edward. It was something I was going to have to get used as much as I loathed it.

"Alice I- -"

She cut me off quickly, "Edward likes the Porsche, he says it was less expensive and you'd probably find that a perk." I rolled my eyes. Yes I did, not that it really mattered when you were comparing cars that I and no one else in the small town of forks could afford.

"Couldn't we just have some old vehicle? White and _old?._" Like I really knew the names of old vehicles, or really any vehicle ever made. But I wanted something nice, simple sweet, like Jacob's Rabbit. A lumped formed in my throat, and my stomach twisted in a knot at the thought of his name. I hadn't seen him 4 months, and it was killing me. I knew I mumbled his name in my sleep almost everything night. I was dreaming about him every night of what could've been among other more disturbing things. Edward had questioned me recently if I was really happy. I thought I was, I really did, but the days creeping towards the wedding were bringing my doubts.

It must be just cold feet.

I just reassured myself, I loved Edward. I wanted to be with him forever, and that was my choice. It was over and done with. Yet the same dreams kept reoccurring every night, or should I say nightmare.

It started with the perfect scene, me and in a beautiful old wedding gown covering in white lace. Edward laid me on the bed, ready to take my life, and bring me into his. There was no going back after that. His teeth dug into my malleable skin on my neck and Jacob yelps his echoing howl. He enters the room with tears streaming down his face muttering "My Bella, please come back, no Bella, it's not too late." Then all I can remember is Edward ripping _my_ Jacob to shreds. I shivered at the disgusting thought.

Edward would never do that, and Jacob would never be around for the scene, so I knew that it was completely ludicrous. Jacob wanted nothing to do with me, he had started the separation early, I was one of them already to _him._

It was too late, my choice was made and my wedding was in 4 weeks.

**4 weeks.**

After that point I'd never see Jacob again, or at least never in pleasant terms. Not that it would be very pleasant lately, with the constant reminder that I was Edward's, Jacob was hard to face. With both had troubles feeling that simple easiness that use to thrive between us. I'd called him at least once every two days, only receiving Billy's aggravated statements on how he was out, or busy or just didn't want to talk. I guess Billy was just helping Jake move on; it was the right thing to do for his son.

I just wanted to talk to him so, so bad.

Not that it made much of a difference.

"But you would look so pretty in these...." Alice moaned gleefully. I had given her permission to take over our wedding. She had full reins and I was only here to do her bidding. I really didn't want any more stress hanging over my shoulders. I really wouldn't have done this without her. It would've been Vegas in and out.

So much easier, without the need or time to worry about cold feet if that's what you wanted to call what this feeling was.

"Fine," I gave in with an exception, "As long as that's _all_ the planning we're doing today."

"Why?" She piped in curiosity. Edward was out of town hunting, and of course she'd be asked to occupy me so I wouldn't feel like he would leave me again. It was really nonsense that he thought of me as _that_ needy. Maybe _I liked_ some time on my own, I hadn't had much recently. Edward was with me every night, and almost every second of the day, between preparing for college and the wedding I barely had a second to breathe. To add, Charlie and Renee were badgering me about anything every second of the day far too excited about college and the wedding. I never had a night just to stretch out on my bed, all alone. Of course I would never tell Edward I wanted that, because I wanted him to wrap his protective arms around me just as bad.

"I'm in a need of a nap Alice, badly." I stated honestly, leaving the future attempted phone call to Jacob out.

"And Jacob?"

"Yea..." I mumbled in an almost whisper, "That too."

I forget, Alice would easily see. It sucked having a sightseeing vampire future sister-in-law.

"It's okay Bella, I understand. Take your time I'll be at home working the decor planning more." She cheered, almost too ecstatic for me to handle.

"Thanks Alice, it means a lot." I smiled embracing her cold petite frame.

"No problem." She replied.

x

Within a couple minutes Alice had left leaving me to crawl, _very slowly_, to my room and into my slightly lonely bed. I tumbled into the duvet inhaling and deeply and relaxing as my eyes shut. My nightmares and even the pleasant dreams were leaving me shaken and exhausted.

'Wait, Jacob.' My mind pounded.

I flipped over, grabbing the cordless phone. I dialed the memorized numbers, hope still penetrating my body. The phone rang twice.

"Hello?"

"Hey Billy it's Bella." I smiled hoping my voice portrayed the same image.

"Jacob's not here Bella, sorry." He stated nonchalantly.

_What a surprise._

"Oh...," I sounded a little hurt as every time, "Well, let him know I called."

"'Sure, Bye Bella."

"By- -"

**Click.**

I sighed again, god damn you Jacob. Answer the phone, I miss you, I just want to hear your voice, see you, k- -

I cut myself off faster than a bullet. Missing him must have bene bringing on those other feelings I had for him. Those undeniable ones I kept bottled up until the battle of newborns. That kiss still haunted me in my dreams; he had set my body on fire and started the landslide. I burrowed my eyebrows, who was I kidding? I loved him. I was in love with Jacob, but still marrying the person I _thought_ I loved more, Edward. He never stopped me from calling Jacob, but I could see the slight pain in his face when I did around him. Mostly though, because he could see it in me when Billy gave me the same old answer. I didn't think about going to visit because Edward didn't deserve me to run off to La Push, when I was _his finance._

But...

I only had 4 weeks.

With that very statement I made up my mind. I know Billy said he wasn't there, but even so he'd at least **smell** me, maybe come running? Or at very least maybe call back so then I could finally let him know I missed him, loved him and I was sorry.

I knew it was wrong and selfish, but I hoped to hear the same words back from him too.

I threw on an old sweater and a raincoat as I reached the front door, stepping in my rain boots, my keys dangling in my hand. Alice wouldn't stop me, Edward would know, but he wouldn't stop me either. He knew this would happen sooner or later. Climbing into my truck I felt the cool rainy late spring weather, regular old Forks. Turning my truck's ignition, its old engine roared to life. What a great present, best one I've gotten since I came here. I personally yelled myself looking down at my wrist to the two charms dangling on the chain.

No, correction, this charm bracelet was the best present I've gotten.

Chugging along, it took all of 15 minutes to get to La Push, but it seemed like forever to force me out of the cab and waddling my way to the Black's humble front door.

I knock on the ragged screen hearing Billy's voice yell, "Come in." My knees began to shake. I pulled the old screen door open and threw the thicker wood one. Billy sat in front of me, knowledgeably in his wheel chair.

"Bella, I already told you he's not here," He sighed, more understanding coming from his eyes than ever, "You wasted your gas and your time, I'll tell him you were here and that you called okay?"

He seemed to have a semi-sincere smile eying my soaking wet coat only crushing my twisted naught in my stomach more.

"Okay...," I said quietly, "Thanks Billy, and sorry for the trouble."

"It's no problem kid; I just don't like disappointing you. You should get home, it's getting dark and it's miserable out."

"Yea and I should make something for Charlie he's working the late shift." I smiled back, a little more positive this time.

"Okay, I'll let him know you on your way, Bye Bells." Billy grinned. He's only doing the right thing I tried to remind myself.

"Bye, Billy." I went to turn around when a most welcomed voice rang through my ears.

**"Wait!"**

"Jake!?" Billy seemed almost half as surprised as me.

"_JAKE_!" I yelped wrapping my arms around him in a frantic manner.

I was expecting his arms to instantly wrap around me his warm body making me feel so complete.

But no - -!

He body stayed stiff and rigid.

"Bella?" His voice seemed forced, hiding something, something was _wrong._

Something was wrong with …

_My Jacob._

x

Another little cliffy-ish.

Ha, if only Bella knew HOW still she made Jake.

Please, please review if you want more-

FAST.

:D

Love laurs. xo! **REVIEW!**


	3. Mouth shut

I have to say, before I start, thank you so much to all my readers, hearing feed back only gives me motivation to write more

Disclaimer: I own the books.... the hardcover ones ;)

In other news, this is the only chance I'll have this weekend saying, all Saturday it's my dad 50th birthday, and I will be much, MUCH too hammed to every sit on the computer chair without falling over. Plus I have my cheerleading competition Sunday, woo scorpions!

My wrist better not give out backhand springing... ugh. I've already gotten rugburn on my face one too many times.

Anyways enjoy this chapter :) Please review

x

**Jacob's POV**

Red rock.

Brown rock.

Puddle.

Red rock.

Brown rock.

Puddle.

Uck! Mucky paw.

I shook my left hind leg furiously removing some of the mud weaved between my fur. My head felt slightly dizzy from wandering in a circle for the past 15 minutes.

What?

The only time I did have my own thoughts was when I was in human form, and truthfully, being frustrated in human form sucked. What was a boy – er werewolf- like me to do? At least this walking in circles keeping my eyes on the ground and naming whatever came in my field of vision kept me distracted. That way no matter who phased, my thoughts were simple, and brainless... and most of all annoying of hell.

In the end my pack would become so frustrated with my annoying thoughts and phase right back, unless they_ had_ to do patrol.

"Hey mutt face, if you weren't so concentrated on the rock ahead of you have you would've just noticed what I just got a whiff of." Embry smirked to me.

"Shut up." I snapped back. This whole imprinting thing sucked balls. If I didn`t have her, I didn`t have anyone. Well I did, my family and pack and all, but I couldn`t keep my mind straight, I was agitated and truthfully just an ass towards them. In the last little while since I heard Bella and Edward talking about the night they got engaged, I had pushed everyone close to me away.

But most of all, I was completely disregarding my position in the pack as beta, even when my rightful place was as alpha, pack leader. I wasn't ready to be an alpha when I didn't have what mattered most to me, Bella. I wouldn't be held responsible for my packs safety in this state of mine.

I shot my head in the hair inhaling scents for miles mixing the starchy flavours together with the pine forest texture.

Embry was right, there it was.

That addicting scent that drove me wild lingered in the air.

The pull coming over me like withdrawal from a drug it was powerful, raw and needy.

But then I smelt that nasty bitter after breeze, of _him. _It was like the wasted white powder in the line, so fake, bitter and useless me.

"Oh Bella..." My minded groaned, the scent already taking over my possessive instincts. I started to gallop in a desperate craving for her.

"Ew, Jake." Embry muttered in our heads absorbing my lustful thoughts of anything Bella reluctantly.

"Sorry, can't help it." I said easily, my mood spontaneously lifted. The wind pulling back my slobbery lips quickly sobered me from my drunken, possessed state over Bella. I was heading just so fast, so frantic, I didn't want to miss her. Billy hadn't let me use the phone to call her, disliking the fact I was so desperate and didn't have control of my instincts. Of course Sam had told him everything that I and the rest of the pack were going through.

Especially now in the peak of mating season he thought it was a necessity for my father to know about my hormone seized mind.

But he didn't understand the feeling.

I stopped on the outskirts of the forest and phased back throwing on my shorts. I jogged over to the small old fashioned house my head held high.

Bella's old red truck stood solidly in my driveway, raising the now evident adrenalin even more. I could feel my blood pulsing in my ear, my heart slamming against my chest.

Boy I missed her,_ my _Bella.

Within mere seconds of focussing I could hear their conversation for a quite a distance away, "Okay, I'll let him know you on your way, Bye Bells," I heard Billy's voice, waving her off like normal, only agitating me more. He must have known her scent would've driven me here like a rabid wild fire.

"Bye, Billy." Her melodic voice said faintly, she sounded so discouraged, so crushed. I couldn't let her leave, I spirited now, at my unbelievable supernatural speed. I didn't really care at the moment if anyone around me saw, as long as I saw Bella.

**"Wait!" **I cried out now opening our screen door seeing her beautiful brown liquid eyes.

"Jake!?" Billy exclaimed.

"_JAKE!"_ She sounded so ecstatic saying my name. My insides purred in victory. Her arms flew recklessly in the air then around me. She was so herself again almost instantly, breakable, clumsy Bella. Nothing has changed, not yet, I hadn't lost her just yet.

Her body crashed against mine, while I was still unprepared.

My body simultaneously ached with a want, a need like no other. This _must_ be what the stupid leech felt, wanting to take then and there. Only my way of _'taking'_, would be a lot more pleasurable for her.

My body was like stone, almost harder than the bloodsucker's. But surprisingly she seemed so shocked at my reaction; I guess she likes the warm loving me. Heat once again ripped through my core, only making my already rigid body, flex. Ugh, I wanted her so bad with every cell of my body.

'No Jake, no, no, **no**! _Control_!' My mind chanted over and over, my breathing slowly returning to normal.

I mustered up enough control to speak and not attach her body clenched to mine in such a pleasurable way, "Bella?"

Her eyes seemed so threatened, so hurt. I wish I could've wrapped my arms around her as easily as she could mine. I just didn't want her to see how weak, and desperate I was for her body.

I cleared my throat, giving speech another attempt, "Bella." I stated more or less robotic finally wrapping my arms around her in return.

"Jake where the _hell_ have you been?! I missed you so much." She gleamed nuzzling her head deep into my chest. Her head sat, inches below even my pecks, which now where quite developed. I couldn't help myself as I felt my hand naturally brush against the top of her head, smoothing out some of the standing hairs.

I cleared my throat again in an attempt, "Erm, busy, but I missed you too." My voiced sounded convincing; well it was the truth. I wrapped my arms around tighter around her, inhaling deeply.

It was self-torture...

It drove me _insane_, literally.

I couldn't understand how I hadn't phased by now, or throw her on the ground in front of Billy.

Whatever this self control was, I was so, so thankful. I could only hope it lasted.

But- - I could **NOT** take chances. I couldn't hurt _my_ Bella.

"I'll leave you two alone," Billy said wisely then adding, "Jake, control yourself I've talked to Sam lately I know what's going on." His voice sounded so warning. He probably couldn't help it; Bella _was_ his best friend's son too.

"Yea, sure...." I muttered hiding my eyes under my ragged hair. I had released Bella from my grasp, much to my disliking. I could tell her body didn't appreciate it either. I could even smell disappointment in her breath without our touch.

She raised her eyebrow at Billy's comment. She was too cunning, and intuitive. Just not in the beneficial ways. She always knew about the troublesome stuff, and never the stuff I_ wanted _her to figure out on her own so desperately. That and Billy had been much too blunt with his comment, Bella couldn't help but try to guess something was up.

"Let's go to beach Bella, My garage has erm-_ fumes _in it." She smiled at that idea, agreeing too easily. I knew I couldn't be in a house or enclosed area with her right now. Even though her scent was so pleasantly intoxicating, it was dangerous.

So technically, my stated about fumes, was right.

But these fumes were just a lot more potent and destructive than any other. It would lead to my pressing her over my rabbit and ripping her jeans down.

Ugh... What I wonderful scene that wou- -

Stop Jake,_ control_ yourself.

I was like a kid high on candy, the same hyperactive thoughts occurring over and over.

Walking side by side in silence, never once awkward as our feet pressed into the first beach sands. I waited until she took a seat at the log, _our_ log. It was filled with so many memories from our childhood for pleasanter times where this whole werewolf vs. Vampire situation wasn't messing with the two of us.

"So, why did you come? Isn't your leech gonna flip? Your marriage _is_ in a month." I said almost mockingly. I really could try to be pleasant right now, at least I wanted to. Seeing her reaction to the carefree Jacob- her Jacob would make my dad, but also jeopardize my control over myself.

"Don't mention the wedding _please_." She interjected curtly. Her eyes burned into mine screaming the uncertainty with the upcoming event.

I nodded trying to relax the hard line my mouth had formed.

She shifted her eyes from mine taking a deep breath to help her continue.

"Why else do I come? I wanted to see you Jake, since when was it a crime. Were you busy today or something? If so I'll just go home." Bella looked over, her captivating eyes catching mines. Her voice tapered off sounding hurt at the idea of leaving. That was everything but what I _wanted _her to do.

I just had to love like this.

So full of complications, and twisted meaningless words.

"NO!," I almost shouted, "I mean, no." I finished regaining my vocal cords. She grinned at my disposition. Her lips curving only the slightest as her cheeks filled with colour. They were so rosy and alive; I couldn't stand for her to die- or change into a dreaded bloodsucker. The colour in her cheeks belonged there permanently.

"Okay good."She smiled sweetly taking my hand to pull me down beside her.

"I really missed you Jake. You... should've answered all the calls it's been too long." She was right; it had been too long, months at that. Sadly though, I spent every day with some thought of Bella and I dancing along my mind.

I was dying, eating the words out of her hand.

"I- - Bella, you can't keep saying that. You're getting married." I almost growled. I hated my attitude right now, but I really couldn't help it. She had no idea what this was_ really_ all about.

"Why not...?" Her eyes beamed lightly. She seemed so innocent and clueless, and she knew _much_ better.

"Because you seem to enjoy making this harder on me..." I mumbled unconsciously not reviewing my words tumbling through my mouth. It was so hard to lie to Bella, my imprint. Some things just flew out through my mouth without a second thought. I was thankful I was able to hide the fact she_ was_ my imprint for so long now.

That kiss, so long ago in which Bella punched me in the face.

Then the one at the battle of newborns, her lips actually giving into mine. It was the most amazing rush that had ever coursed through my body.

Her face crumpled at that comment, "Jake, nothing's changed I'm sorry, you know I don't want it to be this way."

Yes she did, she wanted to keep up the facade. She thought she still wanted the perfect life as a perfect rich vampire with the bloodsucker. It pained me that she was so fooled.

"Well it is. At least there's always pleasure in misery._ You're _at least happy." I sneered trying to eliminate all body contact with her. Her body cringed again. I hated myself purely for my thoughts, and words.

She didn't deserve this.

She was being pulled back and forth like a ragdoll. I was going to be guilty when we-Edward and I- tore Bella's arm off. She would be broken again.

"Jake..." She sighed, her hand creeping over to my hand holding my long body up against the wood. My body quivered at her cold hands. I didn't move mine, even though mine now craved to touch more of her.

"Jake," She stated this time a little more firmly, "What did Billy mean earlier?"

Fuck.

_No._

Don't go there_._

**Bella.**

Damn it Billy.

"Nothing." I muttered darkly.

"Liar, tell me. You always do. Is it something the Cullens should be worried about?" She instantly started questioning. Her body seemed full of fear now.

"No... Bella I i-"

No.

She had to realise it own her own, you promised yourself.

My hair hung over my face, now hiding the tears coming to my eyes. If she kept doing this, I would end up telling her and that would tear me apart. That was the one thing I didn't want. She needed to have a choice regardless if she made the wrong one. No one deserves to be told they won't be happy unless they do something against their will.

"Bella," I tried to sound angry, "I think you should leave now and god damn leave me and this tribe alone. You're one of them now, a filthy blood sucker. Things _haven't _and will **never** change."

Her face twisted in agony. My heart snapped. I couldn't stand to look in her eyes; they were too warped in misery. I couldn't stop mentally kicking myself for the words that fell out of my mouth.

"Jak- - b- ." She couldn't make out any words. They only choked out with her tears.

"Just go." I said ripping my hand from hers and lurching up. My stomach felt sick with a twisted nausea, my eyes burning with now evident salt tears. I turned to leave.

"_Bye_." I finally breathed walking away, refusing to turn back in hug her, refusing to look back, refusing to even inhale her intoxicating scent. If I did I was a goner, I would cave and give into to everything I had promised myself I wouldn't.

x

That should be good I think.

Yea, I'm horrible but it's worth it :)

Either way, I'm exhuasted from cheerleading today, so leave me lots of sweet reviews ;)

PS: I did my hand spring woooooooooooooooo who's the champ ahahahah!

_**Review**_ lovelies!

Love laurs xo!


	4. Mumbling

Disclaimer: I own my whipped boyfriend, but not Edward or Jacob.

I know the last chapter wasn't exactly infavour of JxB but be patient. I'm not in the state of mind to write an ExB story.

So just read this chapter, I promise the ending will be worth it ;)!

**Reviewing** also would make me very, very happy.

x

Bella's POV

My eyes stung as I stood there.

Numb.

Cold.

Every emotion had washed drained out of me leaving a blank canvas.

I couldn't see him anymore in the thick haze. I couldn't hear his footsteps in the sand, but I could clearly see the trail left behind.

_My Jacob._

All I could do is stand there and stare for a good minute, blinking every so often as the tears kept falling trying to understand, and conclude the words he spoke. My knees went weak, I collapsed into the sand. Did he not want any of me?

_'Things haven't changed, and __**never**__ will.'_

How- - My mind was so boggled. I buried my head into my hands and just cried, tears of confusion, hatred and longing.

Why Jacob? Why?

I had month until you were gone completely. Couldn't you understand that? It couldn't take it without you here.

I wanted you to know, exactly how bad I wish it were different, that I wish I could leave _him,_ Edward. But fighting the unnatural wasn't possible. By now I was a bawling slung over my knees; sunken in the sand. My stomach was turning almost causing bile to seep from my mouth.

It hurt, like the heart I had healed, that had already been through so much was sucked out of me. It was like my heart was dragged in the sand with all the nerves attached with Jacob as he walked away. I couldn't feel anything but what I wanted with Jacob.

What I didn't have.

"I love you Jacob Black." I whispered the vacant whole in my chest only crumbling into pieces. My tears kept coming as I pushed myself up, half filled with an angry drive, and longing to scream. How much more heart break and lost could I take? I lost Edward once, now Jacob was gone. But he wouldn't be coming back, especially when my blood red eyes were looking for him.

My run to my old drunk was clumsy, and disoriented. I couldn't recall any of my footsteps, or the brush tangling in my ligaments. Scratches and cuts were appearing on my body, but I didn't notice with my chest seizing all my attention.

My driven home was just as hectic. I had to stop on the side of the road at one point to regain vision from my tear covered eyes. The tears still didn't stop, but I was to calm my erratic breathing enough to control my actions. Edward would be furious seeing my drive home like this.

But what the hell did I care what Edward thought at a moment like this?

Since the phone call to Charlie was still made about my where about, he didn't ask when I came in and bolted up the stairs even when he saw my red- blotchy face. His face only filled with sympathy.

Charlie couldn't express feelings, it was best he let me be.

My bed never felt so good against my swollen eyes, and irritated red face.

Jacob...

_My _Jacob.

My mind said over and over again, each time was like taking a bullet to my chest. The pain, so incredibly bad I didn't notice cold hands wrapping around me. I didn't want to believe they were there.

"Bella... I'm sorry I left I didn't think it hurt this bad," Edward whispered in my ear, "Before I even entered the door at home I saw Alice's thoughts of you here crying and I came right away love."

Damn, the window.

When I wanted the damn thing closed, it never was.

Right now I did not what to be bothered, especially by Edward. I couldn't shoe him away though, he thought my waterfall of tears were from my memories when he had left. Surely, the pain was comparable but somehow, this was worse.

I had spent every inch of effort every day over that time forcing Edward out of my head, forgetting him like a dream gone badly. Though every night when I closed my eyes it me like the same freight train. Yea, I still had my doubts about Edward, the wedding, and changing but, he wasn't leaving I was almost positive about it now. But Edward never seemed to stop questioning me about what I really wanted.

I wanted Edward, I wanted to be beautiful right beside and forever have our perfect life.

Though I didn't want to let go of Jacob.

I didn't know if I could bare to see him leave my side…

Just like this…

But apparently he wanted me gone.

He's face drifted through my teary mind, his russet skin, dark shaggy hair, and his eyes, dark and mysteriously inviting. In all ways, he was a perfect as Edward. No- - he was as perfect for me as Edward. That's what killed me the most, the fact I had refused to accept there could be anyone else in the world for me other than a vampire. When all along, dark eyed Jake was standing, longing and loving me. I didn't deserve anyone. I sighed again burrowing myself deep in Edwards's cold hard body.

Regardless, he felt protective, if not comfortable.

But not warm malleable and comforting to my emotional state.

He stroked my hair playing with the ends in his finger tips.

"I'm sorry Edward." I whispered.

"I love you Bella, don't apologize. I am sorry." He smiled, his topaz eyes warming mine. Being around Jacob's arrogant nature had made me forget Edwards's collective captivating smile. He kissed me on the cheek gently and continued to run his hand through my dull brown hair.

I forced a smile nuzzling myself into him; I gave up in the apology fight and just accepted, there was nothing I could do to infuriate Edward. He was here for a long run; until the day came I said I didn't want him. I still to this day didn't understand why he wanted me of all people. I didn't mind enjoying it.

"I love you too Edward." I mumbled into his perfected chest. He perked my head up, hand still on my chin and kissed me passionately. I dug into, knowing it would be broken within seconds.

But he continued to torment me with his crazed lips.

What fun was pleasure when you couldn't have all of it?

I pushed him over climbing up on top him, the pity of Jacob making me crave attention, and sympathy. I knew Edward would give in- to a defined point.

He flung me over, restraining my arms, gently.

"Bella." His voice sounded strict but teasing.

"Sorry." I giggled slightly, my eyes still narrow from crying so much. As much as I hated the fact I was messing around with Edward when my heart so heavily grieved for Jacob, it was a fix, and it worked magically.

Even though my pain was only relieved temporarily.

"If only you knew how much of tease you were." He smirked, his cocky smile intriguing me.

"Show me." I giggled, knowing the answer already.

Or thought I knew.

"With pleasure." Edward replied with his hand pulling my face in for a kiss tenderly.

My mind went into shock, breathing almost halted. I knew my accelerate heart was driving him wild. He released his lips from mine kissing gently down my collar bone up to my ear.

"Breath Bella, we never have fun." He whispered, my body becoming paralyzed, and mind racing back to no other than Jacob.

The kisses became licks and cold breezes then back to my lips again. I didn't care who was doing it, it still felt amazing. This time, I regained consciousness, kissed him back. Predictably I was imagining the complete wrong person. But, I couldn't stop myself; it felt better pretending it was Jacob than knowing it was Edward. My lips dancing, pretending they were full and warm, but the difference was still there. It was cold stiff, but still breathtaking. The art of love, creativity doesn't limit your imagination. It was only my physical passion which did.

My hand slid down Edward's icy chest, the muscle obvious, but nothing like Jacob's. I pretended it was his dark, toned skin. I could feel my body longing to be taken, but I already knew this could only go so far. But what I didn't know this time was _I _would stop it. His finger tips traced down my collar bone, then grasped around my right breast, the breath almost forced out of me. Shivers roared through my body almost like earth quakes from the unfamiliar desires and feelings.

"Mhmm.." I faintly moaned, Edward's keen ears hearing it, and egging him on more.

I ran my hand through his bronze hair pulling him in a deeper kiss, he still refusing to open his mouth in the slightest. My tongue glazed across his lips again, asking- no begging for entrance. He so pleasantly ignored, and focusing on the pleasure I was experiencing from his hands

"Ahh." I moaned breaking our kiss for a mere second, not moving a millimeter away. With that he seemed to gasp as I thrust my hips forward.

"_**Jacob**_." I moaned unconsciously my tongue only touching the inside of his mouth. He pushed me away as fast as he let me in, his eyes wide with shock.

"Bella." He sounded, hurt disappointed. The truth rushed to hit me.

How could I have done that?!

He finally lets me kiss him- really kiss him. And I don't even say his name, my thoughts weren't even there. I was only more crushed and disappointed with myself. I had these two beautiful creatures panning themselves at me, and I was selfish enough to hurt them both.

"Edward I'm so, so sorry!" I exclaimed, the tears clouding up in my eyes again with disgust.

"You saw him today, it wasn't me you were crying about." He stated his face hardening like marble.

My head dropped down in disappointment, "Yes... but- -" He brushed my hair back, pulling my eyes to meet his. He seemed so concerned, so loving, even after what I had just done.

"He... never wants to see me again Edward. I wanted to see at least once like old times before I couldn't- - and" I was choking on my words by now. Edward brought me towards in him a tender embrace. I was quickly soaking his sweater with salt water.

"Shh Bella, its okay." He hushed, "I'm sorry I assumed the wrong thing, otherwise this wouldn't have happened."

Was I once again hearing this right?

Edward was blaming _himself_, for me saying _Jacob's_ name.

Why did he always do this? I deserved to feel guilty!

"Edward it was my fault! Don't even start to blame this on you!" I exclaimed still in disbelief at his actions and tone.

"And how would it not be my fault? If I had known you were crying because of Jacob, I wouldn't have forced myself oh you." He stated calmly.

"You didn't force yourself on me, are you kidding?!" I whimpered.

"Bella…"

"MINE! Mine, mine, me oh _mine_," I fumed in frustrating, "You should be screaming at me! About how I crushed your ego is and how I could think of him with you!?"

"But... you would have never felt that way about him if I'd never left. I must live with the consequences, Bella you're mine, and I know you miss him like crazy. I cannot blame you for the emotions I created." He stated.

"Edward, stop." I grit my teeth.

"Bella, just forget about it...." He sighed, "I'll talk to him tomorrow. I want to discuss some things."

No fucking way.

"Edward he'll rip your head off!" I exclaimed shocked coursing through my voice.

"I doubt the wolf boy could." He smirked.

He seriously was not pulling that card.

"Edward." I snapped.

"Bella... I think it's appropriate" He concluded.

"I don't, but regardless what I say, you'll still do it. I don't know why I'm even trying..." I sighed.

"It's for your own good, love." He said sweetly kissing my fore head again. I sighed in reply, leaning over on his shoulder and sat in silence for a moment. My mind was racing one what had just happened faster then I'd ever imagined.

It must have killed him not knowing exactly what I was thinking then and _now_. But I loved it, my thoughts could question in silence, with privacy.

Why would I have said Jacob's name when Edward kissed me the first time with open mouth?

I loved and wanted to be with Edward like that, not Jacob.

I sighed realizing the truth. Edward wasn't the first one to kiss me like that, Jacob's wild passion was. I had only experienced that with Jacob, so it was no wonder when Edward let down his collective guard, my mind wandered freely to Jacob.

How would this work, how could I even not think of Jacob. I refuse to admit it, but I craved for that passion. The desperateness behind his loving warm kisses could set me on fire. His hands frantically taking off my- -

NO!

That would _never_ happen, it couldn't. Even if I dearly wanted it to.

He just had things Edward could never have, things that I only now realizing I wanted _so_ badly.

Dear god Jacob.

x

I love my meds, they make write/work soooooooooooo well. haha.

Probably didn't expect that? Well hopefully not, but I hope you enjoyed it.

Please read and **REVIEW**, and I promise you the next chapter will be up in due time ;)

Love Laurs xo.


	5. Playing Dirty

Disclaimer: I wonder how many times I've written about not owning something …?

Please read and review!

Enjoy!

x

Jacob's POV

I hadn't spoken a word to anyone since after I had spoken with Bella, but phasing once was all it took for the whole pack to know every detail. I laid in my bed my hand through my thick dark hair, a deep frown never leaving my face.

How could I hurt her like that?

You did exactly the opposite of what you _wanted _to do, yet urgh

Idiot, idiot, idiot.

I chanted smacking my head repeatedly.

Seeing Bella's angelic eyes crushed like that, it killed me. All I wanted to do there was kiss her, again and again then tell her I really did love her more than the world. Also tell her that soon she would feel the same way, and wouldn't be able to resist me-well I hoped, _a lot._ But what was the point of that, people are supposed to fall in love, and stuff isn't just supposed to be told and done. Regardless how well I knew we could only fight against the attraction for so long, it just wasn't something I wanted to experience.

What if it did stay this way...?

My heart snapped once again having the doubt.

What if I did tell her?

And she just told me it didn't matter. I know she'd feel guilty, knowing I would be alone for the rest of my life. In all truth, she would feel that way too. Edward may make her happy now, sweeping her off her feet, but there will always be a place in her soul empty without me; that was how imprinting worked. Until she realizes and accepted that, were stuck, in the middle of this love triangle. One bonded by Bella's god damn luck, and fate.

Not to mention weird attraction for danger.

Gur ,DFLjkdfn....

...

My stomach.

I rolled to my side embracing the fact I hadn't eaten since before I said those nasty words to Bella. At that, I had said that yesterday and it was now about 11am the next day. I personally kicked myself again for that nightmare. But the important thing at the moment was my high temperature body _needed _some nutrients, or I'd really burn up to a little skeleton.

I sighed again; Bella was such a good cook. What I would do now a douzen of her perfect fried eggs, mhmm.

....

JHB fcdsmncalh....

My stomach rumbled again to my frustration.

Sure Emily could cook worthwhile, but putting up with that crowd of people, constantly nagging fighting over scraps wasn't worth it. Right now, I'd settle with a biggest bowl of cereal to escape the group of gangly werewolves. With that I threw myself up sauntering to the kitchen, passing the living room with Billy sitting in his old wheel chair watching some game. I didn't bother focusing even though I could hear the illustrators ranting on.

Step one: grab the salad bowl.

No need to even stretch for the top shelf, saying I pretty much _was _the top shelf.

Step two and three: Grab cereal and fill bowl.

I topped off the large salad bowl to the rim with golden grams, filling partially with milk. With the biggest spoon in the draw, I began to mow down the crunchy snack walking back to my small room and bed.

I sat in my bed shoveling the food into my mouth with satisfaction.

**SMASH!**

I jumped back slightly startled at the lamp laying shattered on the floor, and my friend hanging off the window.

What the fuck!?

Quil was crawling through the partially opened window.

"What the fuck, you just _broke_ my lamp." I snapped.

"Ahh, just shut up and help me in." He smirked still struggling through the small half open window. I placed my bowl of cereal on the ground yanking Quil with ease- and his discomfort- through the window on to me floor.

BANG!

He lay splattered against the floor, starring angrily at me.

"You're an ass hole, and the stupidest fuck I've e_ver_ met." He growled sitting up facing me.

"Shut up." I barked.

I really didn't have the patience for anyone right now. Especially Quil, who now was attached to him mate- especially because of mating season- Claire every second of the day. Not that he was _horny_ as fuck like me. It was just being away from her at this time made him feel uneasy.

I knew that feeling....

"No seriously listen." He hissed.

"What could you have to say that is _so_ important and relevant?" I rolled my eyes with agitation.

"Well maybe if weren't so obsessed with not taking down Bella at the moment you'd have a clear thought in your head." He exclaimed, bringing my anger to a boiling point. If he didn't realize, that very request was not exactly possible with all Bella's pheromones rubbing their sweet asses in my nose. I snorted loudly at his comment.

He grabbed my shirt around my throat pulling me up to his face.

"You didn't see her after you left her on the ground there." He snarled loudly. My stomach dropped. He saw her...?

I sat in silence my eyes pooling with darkness.

My Bella... what did I do to you?

A smile grew on Quil's face, amused at my reaction.

"Show me." I snapped back. No wonder he was the only one not phasing last night. He wanted to hide this from me.

"Why should I?" He smirked. He knew he couldn't say no to my actions, but it wouldn't stop him from questioning.

"Because, she's my mate and I need to see ... need to see whether it was worse than when Sam found her after _him_." I replied harshly. I growled at the mention of what Edward had done to her. It was easier to like your enemy if he didn't go along with hurting the one thing I was living for and taking her away from me. She may be with him, but she was still my imprint. Life partners, fate, and forever were words that could only be associated with imprinting, the bond being so strong.

Quil smiled feverishly and crooked, "I was hiding the bushes when I heard crying."

"I told you, show me. Follow." I ordered.

I stormed out of my room, throwing my shirt on the floor on my way out. Quil followed my actions. We sprinted out the front door, without saying so much as a good bye to Billy. We didn't need to, he knew where we were going, and he knew we would be safe- we were _werewolves _after all.

We sprinted in opposite directions for a moment, for curtsy of changing matters, both meeting again in our wolf forms. The phasing felt awesome, like my insides ripped free and stretched further than pleasure took them. It was one of the only things enjoyable without Bella around.

Quil's thoughts quickly played into mine.

_A sniffling was heard, of a familiar voice, someone close to the pack._

_But unfamiliar._

_His curiosity got the best of him, as he peaked through the bushes, seeing the brown hair Bella collapsed on her knees. Tears streamed down her face like no tomorrow, over and over wailing until her spine gave out her body lying across her knees still crying._

_"I love you Jacob Black." Bella whispered, but our ears clearly heard_

"Stop." I hissed phasing back, getting out his head, and the memory. I held my head still in disgust.

Throwing on pants quickly, Quil doing the same, he looked at me with sympathetic eyes.

"I know you need her, but you gotta play dirty right now Jacob. You only have so much time left before she's gone, and I don't know it will be the same once she's... one of _them_." Quil said gently. I nodded in agreement, still in disgust on how Bella looked. Before when Sam had found her, she looked lost like she was all alone.

But this was different.

Loneliness didn't rush through her face anymore, heartbreak did. I knew I shouldn't hide it from her anymore, why she felt the way she did. It was torture. Even if she stayed with the leech, at least she'd understand her heart to the best of her ability.

"I know I have to tell her, no more lies." I replied turning back to the house. Quil sauntered off in the opposite direction.

"Thanks." I murmured, no longer in his hearing range. If I had stayed a second longer, I would've seen the heart break I caused her. I could've shown her it doesn't have to be this way.

Bella... I love you.

I'll won't wait until that blood sucker leaves you, I'll show you, that you are mine.

x

I lay back on my bed, exhaling and inhaling, watching the rising and fall of my chest. It was now late in the evening, the moon rose in the sky hours ago. Without checking the clock, it seemed about 11 o'clock.

I had spent the rest of the day, eating all of Billy's casserole, and planning. Planning wasn't even enough to describe it. I was completely fantasizing the word I'd say to her, the kiss I'd bestow on her.

The sex.

**RING!**

Oh damn the sex.

I ignored the phone. Billy could get it; I was too busy admiring Bella's imaginary body.

**RING!**

Any other time of the year, I wouldn't be so... desperate to fantasies like this. But imaging her pale beautiful body gently placed across my bed, it was irresistible. At least Edward hadn't seen that yet. I knew, despite how long they had been together, and how many kisses and nights they spent together, her clothes stayed perfectly on her body.

_I_ would be the first one to take those off.

**Hopefully.**

That blood sucker couldn't compete with the pleasure I could give her. Kissing up and down her neck, playfully teasing her nipples, then moving down to her- -

"Jacob!" Billy yelled through the house, startling me out of my _pleasant _thoughts.

"Coming." I mumbled darkly, it was probably Emily, or one of my sisters. Billy came into view when I entered the living room.

"It's Edward," He stated bitterly.

Speak of the devil.

I took the phone hastily from him placing it to my ear.

"Hello?" I gritted my teeth in the speech.

"Tell the leech, his calls are not welcome, I don't care if you in love with his girlfriend- erm fiancée Jake." Billy snapped looking older than ever in his anger.

His voice came through the phone line collectively, "That won't be an issue. We'll be leaving in a matter of weeks."

I shuddered, yes I only had weeks to keep Bella here or else she'd be drained of her life.

"What do you want leech?" I snarled. Billy left the room at that point.

"Meet me out side of the border; follow my scent across the river. We need to talk, it's important." Edward stated bitterly.

"Fine. When?" I replied just as coldly.

"Now."

"I'll be there."

Time to play dirty.

Who said reading a werewolves mind was a good thing.

x

"Jacob." Edward called as I was approaching his nauseating scent. It was an often a fuel for anger, but tonight, I was able to further play in this little triangle.

"And you forced me out here... why?" I questioned bitterly

"Not for your games." He hissed hearing my last thought.

"Oh really?" I laughed.

"What did you say to Bella to hurt her?" He demanded.

My head fumed again. What do you think leech? She's with you and it kills me being by her side knowing she'll be going home at night to be besides you. Plus, I can't act normal around her at this time.

"What time?" He snapped curiously. I laughed again this time speaking at loud.

"Any time really... mostly now though, I just wanna take her away from your cold hands." I could see him flinch at the thought of Bella's hands roaming up and down my firm body like in my keen imagination.

"She said you acted different, what has changed to make you push her away now. Of all time before she's about to leave you forever. Regardless how much I hate how you love her so, and she feels the same way in return, I can't let her be unhappy. She needs to finish the life she was meant to live the best she can."

So never?

No vampire red-eyed Bella, joy to me.

She needs to live with me, her _imprint_.

"She won't be happy." I said darkly.

His eyes were wide with shock, "What was that?"

"She- won't - be - **ha-ppy**." I said mockingly.

"No wolf, your thoughts. Imprint? I thought..." He seemed in a daze at the latest information.

"You heard it clear, I imprinted on her when I first saw her. I just didn't say anything, I wanted to give her a choice. I just know now there's nothing you can do, because eventually she'll come back to me. I'm perfect for her in every way. Ways you can never compete with." I stated confidently. For the guy who _didn't_ have the girl, I seemed pretty sure in myself.

He seemed deep in thought.

"Jacob, I am not going to fight over her like you're prepared to. But I can see your reasoning a little more clearly now." His voice remained so calm.

"I'm not fighting, but I do have to try. It doesn't always come easy. Bella's stubborn, and until you truly show her something, her mind will be made up." Edward wasn't bad, beyond the fact he had my Bella he was a decent guy. I couldn't help but temporarily understand why Bella was so attached to the well worded vampire. He was listening and respectively at that, it was more than I could ask for.

"Yes, I know firsthand. Right now thankfully she is stubbornly stuck on me." He sighed with this.

_What happens when she realizes the truth?_

_What happens when she want what I can give her leech?_

"Then I'll leave you two alone, I just didn't realize until now I only had so much time. I really did wish for eternity." I felt bad for the blood sucker, he was honourable.

"She said you're name, while kissing me. That's why I'm here; I wanted to know... if she had done something I couldn't see. I wouldn't be mad, just for her happiness sakes" He explained.

My heart skipped a beat at the thought of Bella saying my name-and the doubt he had about her loyalty.

"No... we only talked as always." I replied.

My thoughts exploded with possibilities.

Ignore, ignore.

You are perfectly fine, **no** dirty thoughts.

"Having trouble controlling yourself mutt?" He smirked, I knew it was ironic cause he could have what my fantasies were about.

"Shut up..." I growled.

God damn spring.

"You're not always this bad. I know firsthand how much of a temptation Bella is, so what's spring to do with it?"

"Mating season, it's hard to spend the last of my time with her right now. I don't want to upset her." I sighed honestly. It was no use hiding it, he'd read my thoughts anyways. I beyond hiding it from anymore- that was one of the biggest challenges I had endured.

"You shoed her away just to hide your worse side?" He snorted with a cocky laugh.

"Yea... But I'm not gonna let it take me away from her any longer." Bella would have to realize it, regardless how guilty it might make her feel. She deserved to know. I wasn't going to hide the truth anymore.

"I don't think a simple fact like that would change her mind. But I must go, she's waiting for me. I promised I'd be there soon." He waved turning to run hearing my last thought.

There soon?

"Her bedroom, where I am every night"

My teeth gritted.

You'll see.

Bella is my imprint and it was only a matter of time before I would have her all to myself. No more sharing or heartbreak.

Only Bella and I.

My sweet Bella.

x

I hope that was longer?

It didn't take me very long to write....

The sad excuse for a love sick plot -or notttt bwuahaha, so stay tuned.

PS: Yes.. I put golden grams as the cereal because it's my favourite... it's absolutely fantastic munchies lmao.

REVIEW, and you'll get you're Bella x Jacob fluff faster ;)


	6. Dial up Connection

I love this story, so keep reviewing and my love for this story grows.

Disclaimer: I own a dog, not a werewolf... I'm so unlucky.

So, fluff is coming faster and faster up, sorry for the wait but, things must happen :P

Please enjoy!

x

Bella's POV

I laid in my warm bed waiting until Edward came through my bedroom window as graceful and silent as always. It hadn't seized to amaze how a creature could move like that.

I knew where he was, much to my distaste; talking to Jacob.

The Jacob that didn't want me to crush his already broken heart again; which I knew I was on verge of. I sighed tightening my grip on my legs as my body was in a tight ball. The position wasn't helping eliminate my heart ache. I wished Jacob would come back with Edward. Then Edward would leave us alone for a few hours and let us just sit and talked. Though I knew clearly in my mind that wasn't likely with them both being sworn enemies.

I never admitted, but the night in the tent with Jacob's arms around me, was by far the most comfortable night I'd ever had. Of course I felt protected and safe with Edward. Who honestly couldn't with a human killing machine vampire watching ever cricket move around you? But he wasn't warm, soft, and malleable to my touch. To add to the list of perks with Jacob, Edward could never technically sleep with me. Jacob's soft snores were nothing more than a dreamy lullaby.

I knew Jacob was getting to Edward lately and for god knows what reason.

Jacob hadn't been himself, that last visit he was so arrogant.

A soft and cool gust of wind blew through my window.

It was Edward.

A felt a cool kiss my forehead and one of the first smile in a while swept over my face. There was nothing on the earth like him.

"I'm sorry love." He nuzzled his cool being into me. He was so enticing.

I smiled, but my anxious thoughts overcast his welcome back, "Did you see him...?"

"Yes Bella, he's... not himself. Like I said, werewolves are moody and dangerous." He replied ever so calmly. Sometimes I swore he could read my mind. Within second he was back to his normal personality. I never thought the day would come that Edward would be right about Jacob being _moody. _I couldn't help but be slightly angry with Jacob. He had never been as deliberate and hurtful as that.

"Does that mean he's sorry?" I asked hope shadowing my voice.

"I'm sure he is." He kissed my forehead again while brushing my hair back from my face.

"Edward...I need to see him." I stated firmly. I didn't like being controlling and with my luck it wasn't good idea. It was only with Jacob that actually could be controlling and get away with it without the world falling apart. The constant responsibility the Cullen family handled disappeared when I was with Jacob.

"Bella I can't and won't stop you, But I can't help but worry about your safety." His beautiful topaz eyes looked angelically sympathetic, "Right now... this season, this time of year isn't very smart with your luck."

I raised my eyebrow at his proposition.

What was wrong with visiting Jacob in the spring?

"Doesn't matter, no season is danger proof for me." I laughed timidlu.

"No vampire either." He whispered in my ear. I chuckled again. He was right, I had a vampire, and werewolf constantly watching my clumsy arsenal, and yet I still somehow found trouble. At least I gave them some sense of entertainment I don't know how either could stand spending so much personal time with me otherwise. I still somehow gave Edward heart attacks almost every day- if he had a heart. I flinched at that thought, having my doubts but for the most part knowing his cool body did.

He had a heart and soul and both were dedicated to our happiness and eternity together.

My mind panicked again, the wedding days counting down. Edward seemed to almost follow my train of thoughts running his fingers up and down my arm calming me down instantly as goose bumps rose from my flesh. I snuggled into him my eyes growing weary. I would question him more tomorrow about this 'beware of Jacob in spring'. Not that he'd give me any _useful _answers; I'd probably just do a little research on my own.

_Quileute tribe spring wolves__._

Perfect.

Just I didn't expect what I'd find.

x

I woke up, surprisingly exhausted. I groggily rolled over scanning my eyes over the alarm clock. 11:30...

Almost noon...

I knew slept in this late, I was normally a morning person. The stress from wedding and Jacob must be getting to me.

Alice was going to have a fit I wasn't ready and helping her plan- correction- Sitting along and listening to her already planned overnight wedding. Truthfully all I did was listen to the phone calls of all the miraculous numbers she'd found overnight while Edward was banished from the house.

Today I _wished_ I was banished from the house. I just needed 30 minutes to run my fingers across a keyboard and find whatever I could.

Rrrrr....

The metallic box vibrated on my dresser. I was surprised my cell remained charged. I didn't even plug it in last night. Rubbing my sleep covered eyes I failingly grabbed at the phone flipping and pulling it to my ears.

I knew it was Alice before I even read the ID.

"Saw you woke up sleepy." She chimed cheery as always.

_Of course_, my mind drawled.

"Yea... I know I'm late I didn't sleep well. But Alice- -" I hoped she took this question well.

"I already know, you want an hour to get ready, even though that other half an hour to research on the computer." She chirped carelessly. How didn't I see that response coming? I rolled my eyes playfully at her visions.

Though I had to admit a long shower did seem appeasing at the moment. I definitely felt tired from tossing and turning in my sleep last night. There were too many disorganized thoughts to actually get some decent rest. I knew I would get a few better sleeps after the wedding when all the stress was gone. Then I'd never half to worry about dosing off again.

The freedom of being a vampire would be glorious.

"Thank you_ so_ much Alice, try and keep Edward from worrying too much." I exclaimed in my groggy voice collapsing in my bed again phone still by my ear.

"Ermm... I can't promise you that. But I'm singing the Japanese anthem backwards and translating it into English until you get over here." She giggled aimlessly. I could almost feel Edward's death glare on her neck.

"Thank you Alice, I'll see you at 1." I breathed.

"No problem. Bye Bella see you soon!" She replied.

"Bye." I clicked the phone shut, my body now on auto drive. I was almost too excited to finish my much needed shower. My hair was a mess from my hectic night.

I wonder what _Jake _would think if he saw me like this...

A grin washed over my face for a mere second, naughty thoughts glimpsing through my mind. I could only see him tossing the casual 'sex hair' joke around lightly. I laughed at my mischievous thoughts.

Shaking my head I grabbed a towel and clean clothes heading towards the shower. My wardrobe was still limited due to the crazed newborns last fall. Without Alice's obsession with shopping and additions to my closet my wardrobe would still be crippled. Unfortunately most of those additions were designer labels despite how much I protested.

Within 20 minutes I was fresh and pleasant smelling. My clothes were still sticking to my moist body. I ran down the stairs waving a good morning to Charlie and plopping down on the computer chair ready to invest time on my super brilliantly fast dial up connection. Breakfast- or brunch at that point hadn't become a priority.

After about 5 minutes of booting up the computer, dialling in, and getting _Google_ to show up, my fingers danced on the keyboard in anticipation. Just as the words came to mind last night I typed...

_Quileute tribe spring wolves_

**Search.**

After a few minutes of loading the third hit down the page had all my answers on the summery. It was

_"mating season of the spring makes it difficult for spirit warriors to be away from their imprints..."_

Or near them.

My mind panicked.

No...

I couldn't- this couldn't be. I was Jacob Black's imprint.

He said I wasn't!

It all made sense, why he always wanted to be around me. Why we always were so perfect for each other. Why he acted like _wouldn't_ find another. Every detail made sense now; why he was so protective, why he was so keen to my scent. Why he froze when I hugged him the other day. My scent was driving him wild. Especially since I wasn't his, I was another man- er vampire, his mortal enemy.

What angered me the most though was- Edward** knew**. For how long, I didn't know, but this was the second important fact that he once again kept from me. In his mind my fragile being couldn't handle it. He thought I was in danger around Jake, when every instinct Jake had was there to protect me. He had control over himself because he wasn't new to phasing anymore; he wasn't like Sam in any way. Edward had nothing to fear... except inevitably... losing me.

There had never been a point in Jacob's tribe where imprints didn't want each other. He told me everything, because he really could, not because I already knew- not because I was this danger magnet.

My mobile vibrated again.

_Shit._

I wasn't in La Push, _Alice_ knew, I knew. **Edward **knew, I knew.

"Bella don't even think of heading to La Push, Edward will chaise you down and break the treaty." Alice ordered desperately.

"Damnit." I cursed under my breath even though I knew she would hear.

"Edward is coming to pick you up, just talk it out with Edward honestly." She seemed was just concerned, I could sense it in her voice as she hung up the phone. Edward- Edward knew he was in for it. For once the ever perfect vampire had done something wrong. My anger was mostly diminished by my hurt. Hurt that Edward didn't believe in our love enough to last this...

Or...

What was there to Believe?

Maybe Edward just wanted to prepare himself to have the most pain and heart break he'd ever experienced. I slunk in the chair, the stress piling up.

I should at least call Jake, tell him I needed a visit, and to just give me another chance to talk it out with him. He at least deserved that.

Or no...

He probably wouldn't answer the phone and I'd have to negotiate the plan with Edward, of _course_.

Truly ignorance was bliss in this situation.

In less than 5 minutes, Edward made the 15 minutes drive and pulled up in his shinny Volvo. I exited my house waving by to Charlie stating the normal wedding plans.

Edward unusually let me open the door. He stayed facing straight ahead his hands still firmly gripping the steering wheel. I buckled my seat belt sitting back, refusing to speak the first words.

Edward speed of in reserve cranking the car around then driving in silence for a good 10 minutes. I didn't pay attention to where we were going, my anger clouded my directional senses.

I only prayed Charlie didn't see Edward slick burn out- only favouring Jake more.

He finally spoke, "Alice said sorry for not keeping me out of her head."

"Alice isn't the one who _should_ be apologizing." I snorted.

"Bella..." He said melodically.

"You hid this from me! How long did you know!? Were you always going to keep this from me, honestly you thought I wouldn't find out?" I exclaimed in absolute frustration. I had never- ever, _ever_ been this angry with him before. For the most part hiding danger I could understand because my notorious personality to worry, but _this_. This was to do with Jake for god's sake. He knew how much I gave up being with him; he _knew_ who I gave up.

Jacob was still- and always would be my personal sun.

"I'm going to see him after this." I stated.

"I know... I wasn't going to stop you. I was going to drive you to the border. I just wanted to apologize before I saw you, love. I really am sorry for this, I only knew from my talk with him last night." He sighed, guilt streaming from his eyes. With that, my anger melted, god damn Edward and those molten eyes. I still loved him; more than this world could handle.

I sighed, "I kind of already assumed that. I love you Edward, I just need to talk to Jacob. So I understand everything better. It's a lot to take in, in a day."

"Whatever choice you do make Bella, I will always love you." His Volvo halted to a stop, then he caught my lips before my body jolted. He kissed me violently, opening his mouth with pleasure and anticipation. He was so scared, so was I for the most part. I didn't want to make this choice...

Knowing this new information jostled where I stood around. I was at a new perspective.

I didn't want this to be the situation...

We were at the border. Behind it was where everything would unfold.

Dear god Edward...

Dear god Jacob...

x

Ahhh another cliff hanger.

This just got really, really good. So better gets lots of good reviews ;)

Love all of you!

laurs xo.


	7. Tease

Disclaimer: There's so much this jobless teenager would love to own, one of them being Jacob's hot abs :)

So... I'm in absolute pain because of the last 24 hours.

Who knew the process for my visa to get my ass to florida, would be so _painful. _First I had to get the Gardisal shot, which unlucky me have to be the 6% which get nausea, vomiting, diarrhea, headaches and fever from it. Then I get dragged down to Toronto at 6am to wait in the _'special'_ doctor's office for 4 hours to have some lady feel up my boobs, then take -painfully- more blood from me.

I hate immigrations.

Anyways I'll put this time to use and write another chapter for you all ;)

Please enjoy and keep reviewing!

x

Jacob's POV

**SLAM!**

The phone clicked violently into the receiver.

Bella pick up the _god damn phone_.

Jeez- I can't believe_ I _did this to her, it must have been torture. Note to self: Apologize on top of my apology for all the ignored phone calls. I picked up the phone and dialled Bella's digits again rapidly.

"Come on, _come on_, **come on.**" I chanted to myself persistently. I had called Bella's house repeatedly at least a dozen times in the past 5 minutes- and once again, no answer.

"_**You can't always get what you want...." **_blasted from the scratchy radio in the other room. They weren't kidding saying you couldn't always get what you want. It was more like you can _never_ get what you want when, especially when you're the good ol' Jacob Black. No answered phone calls, no amazing cook in the house- no food at that, no Bella, nobody.

"Jake!" Billy called as the most loved scent was detected by my nose-followed by a sour bitter one. I could barely believe what I caught a whiff of. But I knew my hopes could rise as high as I wanted, my nose was as keen as ever; especially since this smell was the most sought after this time of year.

"Be- -" I cut him off, dashing by him almost running him over.

"Bella's _here_!" I was almost excited as a little school boy. I ran through the front door seeing a shinny Volvo- Edward's shinny Volvo- rolling along my long drive way. That was the cause of the vile scent- his malodorous vehicle. It was only Bella sitting confidently in the front seat. She slammed the parking brake on, jerking the car. She whipped her seat belt off, and I was at her door yanking it open.

Her beautiful face was more than comfort to me. Her lips so full ready to please. I craved more than any point for her to whisper 'I love you Jake' in my ear out of those shy, rose lips.

"Bella...,"I gasped, my heart still not believing in my eyes, "Bella... I'm sorry so, I was trying to call you!" She laughed in response, warm and lucid.

"Jake, it's okay," She leaped forward in a most affectionate embrace, I held her tightly, carefully not to crush her fragile body.

My Bella...

"Why didn't you answer your phone!? I was trying so hard to get a hold of you!" I exclaimed with adrenaline coursing through my body.

I was for sure babbling by now.

God damn my nerves with this girl.

"Jake, calm down." She hushed, her head sinking into my chest. Watching over her head- being so tall- I could see her back inhaling and exhaling. She loved my scent, I could tell she missed it. Warmth coursed through my body, if she only knew what she did to me.

"I missed you, I'm not mad." She finished tilting her head to the side and looking up. She wasn't mad? -

Well of course she wasn't, it was Bella.

But honestly I deserved to be screamed at, stomped on and feel like a piece of shit. I retraced the nasty words in my mind- 'Things haven't and will never change'.

Yes they would- they were changing right now. I couldn't stay away from Bella, she was mine after all. Truthfully even if she married the damn leech, and only wanted me on the side- I'd want her regardless. I still could touch her- feel as happy as I was now. I couldn't be upset around her, I really couldn't. Unless I was holding back on what my body urged to show her.

"What- " I stammered, "How can you still come here after what I said to you, you don't even know how much I own back to you Bella."

"Jake- It's okay. I understand." She said earnestly.

Did I hear that right?

She understood?

That was most wrong she'd ever been- she never would understand how bad it was for me to see my imprint with another man- at that my enemy.

Unless...

She actually did know?

I wouldn't mention it, cause then I could end up hurting her again. I knew now I had to tell her- make her understand the feelings she was experiencing, but I'd wait for the most righteous romantic moment. Not that many moments with me and Bella were romantic, from broken handed kisses, to make out sessions before I had all the bones in my body broken by nasty newborns. I guess bad luck really did follow her- and the people trying to be with her.

I raised my eyebrow inevitably, she noticed and a cocky grin overtook her face, "I **know** what I am to you." Her mischievous grin grew wider at the shock in my eyes.

What?!

Who the fuck had told her !?- It must've been that bloodsucker Edward. He probably made up some bull shit about me being animalistic and just wanting to fuck the shit of Bella-.... which I completely did. But that wasn't even close to the top of my priority list.

Even if I did erm... do it... with Bella,_ her_ pleasure would be my main priority. Her words would be my commands. Just like being alpha or Beta of the pack- I couldn't resist the pleasure of doing anything she wanted. I was truly I whipped dog.

"You know about..." I started not sure if I was willing to spill it out.

"Spring."

"And?"

"The mating season." She continued. I was enjoying not having my tongue tied at the wrong time. The work of explaining was already done.

"And..." I sighed at the last fact to come, she did too. Poor Bella; it must've been hard learning that we were imprints.

My poor beautiful Bells...

"I know what I am to you Jacob; I know what I'm doing to you now." She stated her eyes filling to the brim with tears.

"How?... I'm sorry Bella... I know you want him- I know I keep stubbornly trying."

"I'm too intuitive for my own good. It's my own fault I know. I still don't appreciate you not telling me." Her arms were still wrapped around me, as I stroked her fine hair affectionately.

"Bella..."

"Mhmm?" She perked.

"Let go somewhere to talk- I can almost feel Billy's watchful eyes burning our backs." I snarled a little, causing her to the laugh. A pair of curtains in the kitchen suddenly closed.

She grabbed my hand surprisingly- causing my mind to only think of sweet and gentle thoughts of a pleasant future. I could see a future without loneliness, hurt, or angst dwelling in my heart. My arousal was completely in check, surprisingly, the motive in my body and mind in unison.

"Yea... the beach?" She suggested lightly.

"I have somewhere better," A smile light up on my face, "The cliff." She could immediately see where my reasoning was from as I lifted her up bridal style like the last time we ran in the woods, and I took off.

x

I placed Bella down as smooth as possible, before we could see over the edge of the cliff. We walked side by side, holding our breath- and words. How much I wanted to confess so much more than I knew would be appropriate. Truthfully, what in Bella and I's relationship _was_ appropriate? I was a werewolf, she was a human, she was marrying my mortal enemy- a vampire, and at that soon becoming one of them. On top of this all she was my imprint- my love of a lifetime. We were people who couldn't stand being away from each other- yet somehow everything we did was pushing us away from each other.

She sat down dangling her feet of the cliff. I sat protectively behind her, having one of her hands at all times.

A faint sound of chirping birds was heard behind us as the wind as cool as always, brushed against our skin. I only stood in a T-shirt and pants in the cool spring air. My body still was overheated compared to Bella`s wrapped up in jeans and a thick purple hoodie that complimented her pale skin ever so nicely.

She sighed, catching my focus again, "You know... I've never compared you two." Her words seemed to kill her from the inside out.

"I never thought you did. We're really not comparable. Just from the way_ you _are when you're with either of us- I can tell easily we are two completely different people." I replied intelligently. It was unlike me to be so, considerate. But I had had so much time to think about this situation I had almost memorized what Edward did to her.

He was this magical creature in a land of hurt and confusion- who she couldn't resist. His voice to her was as tempting as her blood to him. But so wrong, humans weren't meant to grow old, reproduce and live a happy ever after. But Bella would have the rest of her life filled with angst and sorrow, missing me if she made this choice- and she would only be able to fight it for so long.

"You really are... You have no idea how captivating you are to me. I know, I deny it to your face over and over again. But I'm..."

"Stubborn." I interjected.

"Yea..." She murmured. I wrapped my arm around her and kissed her on the forehead. I gazed out on the beautiful iridescent waters, stretching for miles across the horizon. I had to look over at the girl sitting next to me, the ocean's beauty just didn't compare. I loved my nation, my tribe, my heritage, but nothing more than this girl.

"I'll love you regardless Bella, I want you to be happy. I'm not going to keep pushing you on a choice with me- regardless how much I want you. But you're my imprint- I will have no one else in my life that can or ever will replace you, I can't change that. You have a choice- just with him, I will be in the back of your mind always, and no matter how hard you fight, how hard you try, I'm not going anywhere." I said my voice calm and compassionate.

"Jacob, you already are always on the back of the mind. I gave up fighting. I haven't had a dream without you in it for the past 3 months." She whimpered, a tear tumbling down her velvet cheeks.

I sighed tightening my hold on her.

My curiosity got the best of me, "What are those dreams about....?" My eyes caught the sunlight, my hopes rising.

She smiled to, catching on to my hopeful intentions, "Jake..." She hit me lightly. It could've been with all her strength, but I couldn't tell the difference.

"Hey, you'll never know." I urged laughing playfully.

"Fine I might as well give you a hint." She pouted mischievously.

What was with Bella catching me off guard today?!

Did she just say what I thought you she said?

"Wa..." My mouth was hung open as she turned her body to face me. Bella had the worse mood swings- crying one moment and then teasing me to the extreme the next. I honestly don't know how anyone would handle her pregnant.

"Kiss me Jacob Black." She whispered to my frozen body touching the side of my face. Heat shot like a lightning bolt through my body. My suppressed naughty thoughts were coming to the surface, and to my groin.

"With pleasure..." I responded catching her soft malleable lips in an intimate kiss. I didn't want it to end in any way, as I licked and tasted her sweet mouth. My hand was now unknowingly tangled in her silky brown hair, my body pressed against hers. This was the best day I had in months- whatever happened from this point on, this still made my day, or lifetime.

I pushed her over, onto the soft wet grass, our lips never leaving each other for a second. My hand traced her curves loving every inch of them, gentle yet firm. I pressed my body a little harder into her, hard to resist myself with her arousal being produced _and_ so close to me.

"Jacob..." Bella moaned, my imagination coming to life. I wanted to take her so, so bad. I wanted to pry her clothes off without patience, kiss every square inch of her body without control and make her scream my name, again, and again. I wanted her to beg for more while our body conformed in sweet orgasms together.

"Jac-**ob**." She said half moaning then cutting herself off from her obvious pleasure with a firm ordering voice. Taking a look at the situation, my rather.... _large_... boner was digging into her inner thigh.

Oh god...

I rolled off her away from the cliff, gasping for a second to regain thinking with the right _head- _and not with my enlarged pleading knob. My flushed under my copper skin.

"I am so sorry Bella its-"

She cut me off pleasantly with a laugh, "It's okay Jake honestly." She continued laughing pleasantly then regained her own control.

"I just, it was so nice to say you name- for real and it really be you. It's so nice to kiss you-- argh." Her voice was rung out with frustration by the end of her sentence.

"Believe me... It's nice to hear it too." I smiled feeling truly euphoric.

Bella sighed rolling against my side. I loved the feeling of her body anywhere near mine.

"I don't know anymore... I'm not fighting my head anymore with what I want. I'm just feeling. And I don't know if this if I made the right choice." She seemed so deep in thought, so uneasy.

"Bella, you know what I think, I know, and what I want. I'm not going to push you to make your choice. I'm just going to tell you the truth and keep it that way." I stated plainly.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" She inquired sounding frustrated.

"Bella... I'm not going to lie or hide things from you now. You were still in love with him, and truthfully still are. I'm still kicking myself for telling you now. You're choice should be influenced by what _you_ feel, not but what fate already laid out for me." I explained. It was starting to frustrate me being so serious, and getting nothing in return. I knew I had to though. It was worth it in the end. Then I could be myself and continue to make her laugh.

She smiled a little, despite the tears in her eyes, "I needed to hear fate if that's what you wanted to call it. I don't know what I feel right now."

"Yea, that's why I finally let Edward in my head about this secret. He needed to know what you were going to feel later in life, if not sooner," I smiled, "To my luck, now."

She growled, "Edward."

She was angry with him?

Props to me.

Playing dirty was definitely worth the perks.

I got to have a sweet make out session with the one I love, not to mention she's nowhere close to angry with me.

AND she's angry with her leech boyfriend- er fiancé.

_Bonus!_

"I like it when you say his name with like that." I laughed with a cocky undertone. She punched me again lightly- or hard I couldn't tell.

"Shut up Jake." Bella growled at me too. I loved it when she was playfully angry, it made her seem ... frisky.

I laughed a little more, "Sorry couldn't help it Bells." She raised her eyebrow wilfully at me.

"I need to talk to him okay? There are things I need to know for sure before anything." She darted fiercely. This probably had to do with Edward keeping his tongue shut, and the definite advantage of being around Bella, I couldn't keep mine shut.

I nodded to agree with her as I helped her to her feet then tossing her in my arms again. She seemed more at ease on our way back. The odd time I'd catch her grasping around my abs surprised by the muscle behind it.

I dropped her down in her car seat. Her body almost seemed to freak without mine to hold on to it. I kissed her on the cheek with innocence.

"I love you Bella, be happy." A tear trickled down her cheek accompanied by a sigh.

"I love you too Jake..." She whimpered, "I'll try, promise." She forced an anxious smile as she turned the keys in the ignition.

I backed off slightly shutting the door, waving as she drove off.

My Bella was closer than she'd ever been and my heart was fuller than ever. Or course, with happiness like this only comes the greater fall. I just prayed that with my heart in Bella's hands, she'd take care of it.

My dear Bella...

x

Finally a Jacob Bella moment eh?

Well I hope you like it. :)

I certainly wanted to right a lemon right there and then, but I had to hold off god damnit.

REVIEW! And that damn lemon will come!

Love laurs xo.


	8. Empty

Ah I know, I'm horrid.

Disclaimer: I own my boyfriend's … **ahem** but nothing else.

I know everyone was really hoping for a lemon last chapter but it's my own personal thoughts Jacob may make Bella illogical, resulting in her kissing him. But she's not that irrational to loss all control and fuck him – at least not just yet.

PS: this is pretty much Edward's last little whimper of control over Bella. His is involved still with story very much, but this chapter wraps up their relationship. Edward will be happy I promise so don't get mad at me for this.

Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

Please review :)

x

Bella's POV

My body felt lonely from the second Jacob placed me down on my solid feet, I missed his warm body around me. Ever inch of my skin called for me to turn the car around and tell Jacob I wanted to melt in his arms.

I knew what I was feeling now.

Jacob's kiss was breathtaking, my whole body craved more than that too. What I felt, wow; my groins were in serious trouble if I carried that out. But his smoldering attention, that was what I craved, That was exactly what I wanted.

Today I knew what I was feeling, I knew what I wanted. I wanted to be with Jacob, I just didn't know how to handle the pain of telling Edward that.

I loved Edward, his cool firm lips, perfect chiseled face. He was flawless- and unfortunately I was not. I was imperfect as the mess of a two year old. I was mortal, real, and not timeless- Edward was. He didn't have the limitation of a ticking hour glass. Another key fact me and Jacob shared.

Edward's life was many years ago, and before when Emmett was talking, he said there was a few other scents like mine was to Edward across his lifetime as a vampire. This meant I was not Edward's only one, I was the only one of the century.

This gave me confidence for two reasons.

One: Edward would be more than happy knowing my soul wasn't stolen by him. Living a happy **natural** life with Jacob.

Two: He'd eventually find another me, their scent just as alluring. Edward didn't have the time limitation that Jacob and I had.

I knew I had a choice, and Jacob made that clear- as did Edward. Jacob in the past may have been pushy, as of this afternoon he was only stating the downright facts. I would eventually fill myself with misery missing Jacob if I choose Edward. The guilt would paw and tear me to shreds knowing, I wasn't happy, Jacob was alone, and Edward would smell some girl just as delicious as me. As Edward put before, vampire's were like stone, their emotions were too. Once I felt a certain way, as a I did for Jacob, time wasn't going to ease it. I would still love him the same, I was his imprint.

With my human body, the heart ache and pain would eventually fade with children and a loving husband on my mind. I would be okay, with Edward I would not be.

I pulled the Volvo up in Edward's drive way, surprised at what I saw.

All décor, and fancy garments outside were gone.

What was happening?

I jumped out the car, my mind racing too fast to think coherently. I was starting to forget to breath.

I bolted to the door turning the knob, opening to a blank beautiful home. My eyes filled with tears.

Not again.

No.

No.

I'm not ready to say goodbye.

I was weeping so hard by now. My vision was completely blurred, as all the heart ache of a year ago came back. Heart ache I knew Jacob could mend with time, but he wasn't on my mind right now. His voice wasn't there telling me it was going to be okay.

I was alone.

"Edward!" I screeched, my voice chalky and fist clenched.

"Alice! Esme! Where are you?!" I continued to scream running up the stars to where Edwards room once was. It was completely empty now.

Just blank walls and glass windows.

"Emmett, Jasper…. Carlisle…?" My voice was a whimper in between the tears and coughing to catch my breath.

"Edward."

"Bella." The familiar dainty voice spoke sadly. I turned around almost too fast, give a flash of dizziness to my over emotional head.

"Alice!" I ran wrapping my arms around her in complete excitement.

"Bella's it okay. You have to come with me, okay? Stop crying it's going to be all right." She encouraged soothing my sobbing body.

"You guys are leaving again." I wheezed.

"Bella- " She cut herself off when I looked up at her with my teary eyes,

"I promise you, you'll be happier this way. If we don't leave now, Edward's love for you is always going to torture you." She explained sympathetically.

"How do you know I'll be happy without him? What did you see Alice?" My voice crack every few syllables.

"I saw you either where I was going to take you, for you and Edward to end this. Or I saw you, stressed so much you couldn't bare to tell him that you didn't want to be with him. You knew you wanted Jacob, but … you went with Edward anyways for the sake of his happiness. I won't let you or Edward do this to each other." She smiled, brushing her hand across my hair.

"I understand…." I whimpered.

I didn't have the strength to fight the voice that was saying now- the part of me that was still completely in love with Edward Cullen.

"Get back in the car Bella, he wants to meet you in the meadow." She said, her voice not colourful and Alice like.

I didn't reply, only following her direction. I walked slowly down the stairs, embracing everything for the last time. Walking out the door I stopped and looked back, getting one last glimpse of a part of my life I was going to give up.

Good bye future Mrs. Cullen.

Good bye Edward.

I hoped in the passenger side of the Volvo, my face emotional and stone like. At this moment I looked as close as I ever would to a vampire- truly emotionless.

Alice ignited the engine and roared off.

x

Fifteen minutes if silent car ride.

A simple order to jump on Alice's petite frame's, despite the fact I felt like I could break her and we ran in silence for another 10 minutes.

I could see why Edward had picked this spot.

He came into my life with a bang, and out my life with just as memorable a moment. I loved the simple things, which somehow Edward refused to acknowledge still to this day. Everything about him was extravagant, and everything about me was simple. Which is one of the reasons I chose different, but also one of the things which attracted me the most to his brilliant sparkling body.

The sun was still out, so at least I could still his luminous skin… one last time.

Alice slowed down coming up to a obvious clearing. She let me hop off, and nodded for me to proceed further.

"Bye Alice." I murmured, trying to hold back the inevitable tears.

"Ohh Bella don't cry. I love you so much okay? I always will, and you know you'll always be my sister in my heart." She hugged me passionately, smothering me with all her sisterly love.

She really was like the sister I never had. I would miss her so much…

I could already feel the place Edward and his family filled in my heart start to disinherit. My stomach was turning terribly.

"I love you too… " I weeped standing our embrace for a moment, then Alice letting go kissing me on the cheek.

"I knew you'd be frustrated with you're wardrobe soon, so I left a going away present." She admitted sweetly.

"Alice…thank you. For once I won't through a fit, as long as there's no designer labels." I smiled through my teary eyes.

"Erm-" She stuttered.

"It's okay I don't care about it. I'll miss you so fucking much." I blurted hugging her again,

"I know, I will too. Bye Bella, you need to finish things with Edward. You already know you'll always have a place in my heart." She suggested.

I nodded her shirt was soaked already from my tears, "Bye," I took a step forward, and within a second I looked back and Alice was gone; as fast as she had taken me here. Taking a breath I stepped forward, oh Edward. I came into the valley, his brilliant face glittering in the hazy sunlight.

"Bella." His face instantly seem to have a smile casting over it, despite my teary eyed one.

"Edward," I bawled, leaping in his arms after running towards his, "I'm sorry."

"Bella no, I'm sorry." He smiled brushing my hair endlessly.

"Why are you leaving?" I croaked.

"So you can be happy. I should've stayed out of you and Jacob's business from the first place, love. But the damage is done, and to you. I will be happy, knowing you can have a human life, even if it's not with me." Edward explained, kissing my forehead every few words.

"You don't have to Edward, I'll be happy with you." I gushed, the guilt piling on.

"Bella, you're an emotional wreck right now, you know in the end you want to be with Jacob. I'm making this easy for you okay? Please don't make this difficult." He gushed desperately.

"I want to…" I pouted.

"I want you too, but life won't work that way. Bella I love you. I always will. But I'll stay out of you're way. I'll always keep and eye on you, it's my protective instinct. But I will make you happy one way or another." Edward's voice was brilliant, soothing but destroying. There was no other way to describe him but a tempting lion, drawing the curiosity of lamb, but ready to pounce.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." I murmured again and again soaking Edward's cashmere sweater.

"Bella, I'll always be there, body and soul. Good bye love." He took my clenching fists off his sweater, and met lips with one last detaching kiss. Running his cool tongue along the inside of my mouth, making me melt.

He thought he had a soul.

He laughed smoothly, "Breath Bella, you'll be okay. I love you Jacob's coming to get you."

"Yes." I mumbled as he took my body in his arms and placed it against a rock, I collapsed over my knees breathing heavily, but the tears ceased.

"Bye…" He whispered melodically. His lullaby was playing in my head and I hummed it sweet not responding for a moment.

"Good bye…" I looked, as expected my Edward was gone, the hole was once again there in my heart. I sat there trying not thinking about it, just paying attention to my rythemic breathing. After a few minutes of this I heard footsteps.

Jacob.

I felt a warm comforting hand touch my shoulder. I turned around Jacob immediately picking me up into his most needed embrace, and I cried.

"I love you Jacob, so much. Thank you for staying…" I whispered through my tears; which was slowly down with my rationality.

"I don't have a choice Bella," Jacob laughed, "But honey, I love you too, just say what you need to. I don't care, I promised Edward I'd take care of you." His name burned my chest, but compared to Jacob's heat, my body was unscathed.

I would be okay.

I would be happy.

It would just take a little time, to make it to the other side.

x

Very depressing chapter, but if you review; the lemon will come next chapter!

At least, Edward has ended it to my opinion the best most realistic Edward way possible- Just taking off.

Anyways please continue reading! The _lemon_ I promise is next chapter, so I get lots of reviews, it'll be up :P

Love laurs xo


	9. Control

Disclaimer: nwo tonnod I.- Simple enough to figure out.

So, I left off lastly, Bella and Jacob are for sure now-finally. These next two chapters are going to be just good ol' well fluffy marshmallows in my books.

It's time to screw the depressing, make with baby making time with Bella and Jacob! And I'm sorry, I HAD to do the first time from Jake's POV, he's just irrisistable.

Warning: Mature content; Sex scene.

x

Jacob's POV

Bella was a emotional wreck, and truthfully it sucked. It had been three days nows, I told Billy to talk Charlie into letting her stay here. He'd called easily telling most of the truth- Edward had called off the wedding, Bella was a mess and was just comfortable here. Sad thing was, despite Charlie hating Bella at Edward's, he couldn't help but love she was spending a lot more time with me. But right now, despite her being around... her anxious mind sucked.

I know what you're thinking, you're her guy, treat her nice and blah blah blah. But the cheering up part, I was all paws in for. It's the fact seeing her upset for some god damn reason was making me

So

Damn

**Horny.**

Probably cause I couldn't put her down for more than two seconds without smelling her anxiety and wanting to hold her again. It was sad how irrisistable she was to me. She had been getting better now, after the second day, her mood had raised to a new level. This eased my mind,_ a lot. _Plus it only continued to raise as hours past with me by her side.

"You know, if you keep worrying like this, and I can't put you down, I'm going to starve." I snorted playfully. Anything to keep her mind off the event she went through.

"Jacob," She half laugh; half scowled, " Go eat if you're starving honestly."

"I can't…." I whined placing her across my bed, and letting her snuggle into my side. She felt so good against my bare heated skin.

"Jacob," She warned in a disipline tone, "I will get my ass up and make you food if I have to."I raised my eyebrow in disbelief. I didn't think Bella was that clueless with a teenage werewolf as her well…would I be considered her boyfriend now?

"Okay." I smirked. I could tell my distracting joke's was easily lifted my beautiful Bella's mood.

"I meant it as a threat because you're supossed to want me lay here and rest." She rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"No guilt trip." I growled crawling ontop of Bella's body.

PG thoughts.

PG thoughts.

Bella is not a sex toy in way or form, she does not have breasts, or lips, or really beautiful eyes, or an ass- a really, really nice ass.

God damnit.

"Like you're the one to talk." She smirked kissing me, much to my liking. Regardless how sweet and simple her kisses seemed it was still completely brutal on my horomones.

I wanted her so, so bad.

It was frustrating me having all this opportunity and not being about to benefit from it, even more than having nothing. Concentrating back on Bella's face, it suddenly appeared bright red. Thank god the leech could never take that away from me.

Shit, once again my enlarged member was probing at her.

"Sorry!" I blushed as well rolling off of her.

She laughed nervously, "It's okay I'm just… not use to it."

"Yea that's my problem too, I'm not use to having you're scent completely tempting me all the time." I admitted rolling my eyes in frustration. She laughed, then becoming silent again.

"How bad exactly is it?" She suddenly questioned.

How the fuck was I supossed to answer that?!

Urm-Bella I have a hard one right now, what does that fucking tell you? I kinda wanna fuck your brains out so I have coherent thoughts in my head _finally._

"Umm..." I stuttered, still so unsure of how to put this.

Um-Bella, your tank tops too tight; let me rip it off. That's how bad?

"Jake?" She giggled at my anxious attitude. I couldn't lie to her, but telling her the_ truth _was just so, so awkward.

Um- Bella, so bad that when I went stiff around you the first time you visited me in months and I yelled at you- more than my arms were _stiff._

She punched me lightly because of my silence.

"Bad." I muttered weaking. Much to my dissavantage, she crawled back on top staring my dead in the eyes. How brutal could she be? I'm pretty she could tell my situation down below wasn't getting **any** better.

"What about now?" She tormented. I'm pretty sure her mischievious thoughts were planning some kinda of dungeon torture method- mating style.

I closed my eyes gulping, and and backing my face away from her neck. I could smell her hair, her skin, her arousal. It was killing me from bottom up.

"Bella, you're killing me honestly. Please stop." I begged.

I would honestly hate myself if I took advantage of her, forced this very passionate act on her. I didn't want to force anything until she would good and over her emotional break down. I had the rest of my life with her; plenty of time, I just had to make it through another _month _without having that part of relationship and I would be fine.

She pouted lightly, "Am I doing something wrong?"

_Oh my god_** no** dear Bella you'd have to be _ludicrous_ to think that.

"Bella, that's not the **problem.**" I exclaimed in exasperation. Her eyebrow cocked, making her look confused and innocent. This wasn't helping my situation _either. _Everything she was doing was turning me on, more and more. She could look like a dead fish and I'd still wanna poke it in.

"Then what is?" She frustration was hinting in her voice.

I give up, here it goes.

"Bella's you're not doing anything wrong, you're doing everything too right. Especially right **now.**" I bluntly stated, almost appauled by my own words. Her liquid brown eyes lit up with understanding.

"Honey, I don't know how much control I have, because of my instincts." I whispered in her ear, nipping the lobe. I could see the shivers on skin running down her arms.

"Oh..." She blinked, a little dazzled by the honest compliment. I sighed nuzzling my head into hair, still trying to taim the roaming thoughts in my head.

"Jake...?" She peeped.

I pulled my head up in attention.

"Mhmm." I smiled kissing her on the forehead, glad my explaination had come out easier than I thought.

"Why don't you... just not control yourself then?" She brided, a naughty smile gracing her perfect face.

Stop god damn shocking me Bella.

I can only take so much.

"What!?" I gasped in bewilderment.

"Do- not- _control_- your- self." She spat out syllabell. My head still didn't comprehend it though.

"Bella, don't say that." I warned, growl evident in my voice already. It was taking every nerve in my body not to smolder her head to toe in hot kisses.

"Why not, I deserve what's coming for me." She tease raising her hips to mine.

Not fucking fair.

"Bella..." I closed my eyes as my tone still sounded _slightly_ warning-mostly masked by lust. I was trying to ignore the scent, but she was reaking of want as much as I was.

Bella wanted me that bad too?

This was a** huge **ego boost. Not that I needed one at all.

"Jacob, loose control, make me scream." She commanded, and all my horomones went nuts. Like I said, I was a dog on a chain for her. What was done next was what she _said_ she wanted- and did.

My groin thrusted against hers, she felt everything it held as our lips collided. It was torment through both of our pants, the heat so close, and so blocked. Every inch my body was alert, and agressive, there was nothing that would stop me now.

I licked her lips luciously then concentrating on fighting a losing battle with her tongue. Defeated I move to her collar bone, and up and down her neck, leaving gentle hickeys causing her moan softly.

I loved it, the power the control, yet the undenying grant of giving Bella satisfaction- taking my mate with all my glory. My hands slid down her sides, feeling her shoulders to hips then across her stomach. I wanted to feel her bare skin on mine so bad, I wanted these useless clothes off. If it was up to me, from this point on, she'd never wear a shirt or bra again.

Bella grabbed my hand, dissapointed by it stopping in it's tracks not sure if she really wanted this. She slid it the rest of the way up to her breast, concealed by her padded bra.

"Take it off." I whispered in a husty voice.

"Billy?" She asked doubtful, just making precautions.

"He's not here, he doesn't care. Plus you're my imprint, he could care less if it was in front of him." She smirked in delight, shurgging off her shirt with a little help. She was on my bed, laying shirtless only in jeans and a plain black bra. It contrasted to her pail soft skin, making her look like my porcealin down.

She giggled uncomfortably, I smiled to reasure her confidence and crawled ontop. I slide down a little, kissing close to the line of her pants and undoing the button while I was at it. Then making my way up to the bottom of her bra with firm and hot kisses. She shivered against uncontrollably, making my body urge for hers more. It was torture not being in her, not slamming into her over and over hearing _my_ name.

I slide my hand behind her back, and starting to struggle with her clip of her bra. She chuckled at the trouble I was having then warned, "Learn to do it, I don't care how long it takes, I need this bra to go home. You are not ripping it."

"But... I don't have all day. And you're no going home, anytime soon." I grinned as the bra snapped open laying loose on her body. I tossed it aside after removing her arms from it. My lips immidiatly rushed her to exposed nipple, flicking and nibbly it gentle, her body moaning lightly. This was nothing compaired to the pleasure about to come.

"Jaco-b." She stuttered through her already pleased body. I crawled up to face levels engaging her another loving kiss. Every movement counted, and my instincts were leading in a good direction.

"Bella... mhmm." I moaned inhaling her scent deeply, her arousal was stronger then even before. I could almost taste her wetness laying on top of her.

She regained a semi-logical thought for a moment, "Jacob take my pants off already." Her grin was so wide, and vibrate - and horny. She had as much patiences as I did at the moment. But I would wait as long as I needed to make _my_ Bella happy. She could see the excited anticipation building undeniably fast in my eyes. With pleasure and surprising grace, I slid the pants of Bella, leaving her only in her black, smokin' sexy panties.

I wanted to rip them off so bad, so, so, so _bad_. I could just dive in and become the animal I was- but that's exactly what I wouldn't do right now. That would be saved for later. The main attraction was her an I right now. She grabbed awkwardly at my pants, undoing the button without the grace I had. I smiled, my lovely clumsy Bella. I slide them off leaving me in my boxers and laid across her, thrusting against the fabric seperating us. Her kiss was filled with desperate growls, pleading and moaning for my manhood. Her hands slide down there, apprehensive but determind, sliding under the boxers, amazed but what she felt.

"Jacob." She almost gasped.

"Werewolf's luck." I whispered seductively. She immidiatly let go, and yanked at the boxers, I raised my hips, feeling so cold in my groins for a second that she slide the only remaining clothing on me off. I pressed down again and again, her body still moaning with anticipation and heat coming back to my groin.

"You're turn, love." I grinned sliding my long fingers between her folds, she was wet, and soft like I imagined. But this was more, much more amazing. She complied to my request, making it easy to play with her while she slide her underwear off. It was so hard to not to ram her then and there, feeling skin on my groin, _her_ skin at that.

"Bella you do not know how bad I want you, I love you more than you'll ever know." I whispered sweetly.

"Show me then. I love you Jake." She sighed thursted mockingly against my hard errection.

"With pleasure, but.. this is gonna hurt you a lot honey." I warned place the tip the core of her wetness. I wanted in so bad, but I knew for her I had to wait.

"Please show me." She moaned, her body too anxious to not thrust back with me when I bucked my hip.

She screamed in discomfort. My heart sunk, but I knew it would. I was well... lucky... and this was our first time. This was going to be a problem from the begining. But her pain would melt to please as her body stretch to accompany mine.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I promise it'll be worth it." I coaxed kissing her forehead my fingers tangled into her hair now. She nodded, and I moved softly. my pressure was already started to release, but the dominance was now building. Her walls were so tight, so soft and wet, grasping and pleasing my member to no end. I continued as slow as I could bare, waiting for a moan of pleasure to come.

"Ja-hke." She gasped her eyes rolling back in her head.

This is only the begining Bella, I will make you cum so hard you won't walk for a day after. I grinned, my body pulsing with exceeding pleasure. Little be little my thrusting became more rapid, and deeper, her moans intensifying and coming like the waterfalls of liquid pouring onto my member.

"I to-ll- d you Jake," She was able to make out coherently I slowed down to listen, "_Don't control you're self_."

"Be carewhat you wish for me." I smirked, my body cranking into hers. I started to slam her so hard her moans became almost screams, without a hint of pain. I grunted and pounded, my blood rushing and flourishing through my brain. My body and instincts felt so free, so perfect. I couldn't get enough speed staying in missionary. I needed something more ... tradional.

Doggy style.

I know what you're thinking, I'm a wolf -aka how typical. But hey, I can please- especially Bella.

I threw her over, aggressively but making sure to keep her fragile body from being hurt. Thrusting in her soft entrance, I grabbed her hips and started slamming her over and over, her body convulsed with moans and shivers. Her knees were almost giving out from the pleasure I was giving her, only giving me more motivitaion. She managed to stay because of my firm hands lifting her.

Every few minutes I slammed her over, sliding in again, kissing her passionately making sure she loved every second of the beauty we were creating, and she did.

Once again in doggy style I was full force, harder then before, my body so close to it's finally release, and Bella's coming to her god knows how many. My sheets a tangled mess in our bodys, liquids in spots all over the sheets. I continued my ravid force. She moaned my name one last time.

"Bellaaaa." I grunted slamming so deep my seeds dispering deep within her. I collapsed careful not to put my weight on her while kissing the exhuasted beautiful girl- woman gently.

She smiled catching her breath after a good minute, "So how do you feel now?"

"Absolutely and incredibly releaved." I sighed dossing off into a more than happy sleep arms wrapped tighly around my imprint- my mate- my love.

My Bella.

x

You got it.

You're lemon- and yes there is more of these in this story. I wouldn't make this a lemon story with just one.

Review you perves, cause that definatly made me quite happy.

Love Laurs xo.


	10. Tender

Disclaimer: Like I own pfft.

So, you got what you wanted, but this stories not done. So please keep reviewing and reading :)

I love my meds, make me wanna write sooo bad haha. (Yes, ADHD medication, it is a writers god given gift.)

x

Bella's POV

My body felt warm.

So comfortable.

So... naked?

My eyelids lifted a little, still absorbing last nights events. Wow, what I night. I didn't move yet, Jake was peacefully snoring beside my body. His one hand resting rightfully on my chest. I smirked, I was his, I didn't mind it at all.

Every memory from last nights pleasure came swooping in.

Wow, just wow.

Jake was good-_ really _good.

Well more than good- **amazing. **Goofy, lanky Jake was a_ big _boy.

I still was in disbelief we'd kept that up for the good hour and a half. He must have been so exhausted- But I could only imagine his relief. I didn't mind, my choice was made firmly, and I was so glad. On very few occasion I'd felt Edwards _ahem_, and well it didn't compare to a very **lucky** werewolf. I wouldn't tell Jake this fact ever- just in case Edward did come back and read his mind. For lucky me it burned at first, ripping fire towards the core of my want, but faded soon after to by far the best night of my life.

Yea, sure the night that me and Edward agreed to our -now canceled- marriage was up there. Though this was honestly the best thing that could happen to me.

Shit.

A urge course through my stomach.

I had to pee really _really_ bad, and Jake's body was slumped across my stomach and legs in a deep sleep. This would be a tricky situation. I shrugged my shoulders forward, getting the upper half free of his large muscular arms. He was lanky, but still extremely muscular. It was such a turn on too look up at his naked muscular back and chest. I sighed, flashbacks reviving themselves. Not only did I have an amazing time, but I could now use the guilt trip easily without a conscious. He did kinda use it on me- knowing how hard it was to control his instincts with me. I grinned at this.

So now he owned me- whatever _I _wanted. I smirked at my winning attitude. Ever since that kiss, and what I'd felt in his pants 4 days before I'd wanted it just as bad as he did. Don't tell Jake though. I was excited. I just needed to get my emotions in check. Fortunately for me, Jacob was amazing with comforting. Edward's name wasn't band from our conversations. Jacob knew I was with him for good. All he wanted was for me to stop hurting, and the best way possible was to vent.

Fuck, I once again distracted myself from my aching bladder. I gotta get my hips out from one of his long, strong legs. I shrugged my hips to the right.

**OW!**

My crotch felt like it had been smashed with a jackhammer. Well technically that's pretty much what occurred, with Jake's powerful and orgasming thrusts. Like they'd stated on so many sex education programs and magazines, normally women never orgasmed their first time. But me...

I had to have at least 15...

I think.

I honestly didn't know if I could walk. I'm pretty sure Jacob's ego would love hearing that. His body moaned, feeling my body further away from mine.

"Jakee." I hissed in his ear, tugging at his semi long hair.

"Urgh."

Great response dog boy.

"Jacob." I tried again.

"No - no" He mumbled in tossing sleep crushing me a little. I poked him.

"NO, no more dough nuts!"

...

_Wow,_ that was productive.

"Jacob Black wake the fuck up, I can't walk and I have to pee- **BADLY**." I snarled, trying not wake anyone else sleeping in the house. I was pretty sure it was only about 9 am in the morning.

Nothing.

Fucking exhausted dog boy wasn't going to get up that easy. I jabbed him in the stomach again.

Not even a mumble escaped his lips. Maybe I more animal like approach would work. Taking my petite hands I scratched lightly behind Jacob's ear, tugging at it ever so often, "Jake... Wake up pleaseee."

"Wh.." He was barely able to make out in his sleep voice. His eyes fluttered, but they weren't close to open.

"Peeeeee, Peeee, help." I whined yanking his silky black locks.

"You can't go?" He asked, dim witted and confused.

"Jake you're laying on me. But that's the least of my problems now." I drawled in exasperation. My bladder was dying as I spoke.

"What's the problem Bells then...?" He pleasantly kissed me on the forehead. His face seem so releaved and vibrant even at the early hours. I was so glad I could help him like that.

"Urmm..." I blushed a dark magenta, "I don't think I can walk right now- it hurts." His face lit up in a cocky fashion, only darkening the colour on my cheeks. He scooped me in his arms gentle as possible, still causing me to wince. And threw a blanket around both of us- just to make me comfortable in case Billy was wheeling around.

"Sorry Bells." He muttered a little disappointed in himself from my facial expressions.

"Jake," I laughed as he wiggled out of bed, me in his arms bridal style, " It's something I can get use to, there's no need for apologies."

His face lit up again, "You mean you were happy? Like you're not mad at me for the pain your in?"

_You're joking._

Silly Jake, he got so nervous and giddy when I shocked him.

"Jake, this pain- plus more is worth how much pleasure you put you me in last night." I whispered catching his lips in sweet epiphany. His tasted of spruce, and wood in the most manly way possible; I loved it. He smiled back after the kiss ended- and for once my Jacob was completely speechless. I better take this for advantage, it wouldn't likely be happening again for a while.

"Just, were gotta wait a bit so I can heal. Hopefully you can control yourself for now." I giggled lightly as he helped me to the toilet. I felt like a two year old- what kinda of guys helps their sober girlfriend to the toilet. I sat, still naked and the toilet seat was down. His face seemed dark at the last comment.

"Bella...?" He looked so apprehensive.

"Mhm?" I was now extremely concerned.

"You didn't just do that to make me feel better, I wanted you to be happy. I wanted you to want it not just me." His hair hung lower almost covering his eyes. He seemed so hurt by his own actions

He had to be joking if I thought last night was a emotional Bella mistake.

...

A burst of laughter came from my chest, "Jah- kup."

_Weez._

"You've got to be joking me!"

_Weez._

"That was HONESTLY, the best night of my life." I stated so honestly still erupting with giggles. I loved telling him that, I knew it would just light him up like a Christmas tree.

"Better than..." He didn't finish knowing the name would sting me.

It still did- a little- even without a name added.

But I nodded smirking. He bent down catching me lips again this time with rejoice.

"Best night, and best rest of my life beautiful. Thank you."

I smiled lost in his chocolate eyes. An awkward blanket of silence wove over us.

"Umm...I'll let you um- pee in peace. I'll come back when I hear you finish." He replied leaving the room.

"Yea... um, Okay." I stuttered uncomfortably.

I wish he'd just stayed- and help me lift the toilet seat, saying I was so much pain just closing my legs. I felt so tender and bruised. I finally accomplished the challenging task of urinating, and Jacob came back hearing the toilet flush scoping me in his arms effortlessly and caring me back down the hall to his room.

Thank god Billy didn't come back from the Elders until late last night.

I was loud last night- really loud. I'm pretty sure the whole pack could've heard me screaming Jacob's name. Not that if they did it would make a difference. Next time Jacob phased everyone would know his version of our crazy night. I smiled cuddling into his side, his arms welcoming me. I didn't have a single regret over my actions which perspired in the last week.

Sure I missed Edward.

But I missed Alice, and _everyone _at that.

Even Rosalie.

You can't expect not miss a lifestyle and everyone surrounding it when it's been that way for almost 4 years. I just had to get used to this new one, and I was already _really_ starting to like it. Charlie didn't care how much time I spent with Jacob, he couldn't care less if I married him at 19. It was_ Jacob _for god sakes.

Which was definitely not happening anytime now- there wasn't any conditions to be with Jacob for the rest of my life.

It was natural, like it should be.

"Jake." I hissed.

"Yea Bella's." He replied in his sleepy voice.

"You do feel... a lot better right?" I pried anxiously.

"You do not even now how much pressure is lifted off my chest- and other area's obviously. " He grinned playing with my dark hair.

"Will this be a problem.. a lot? I can only umm- take so much abuse in areas." I was blushing furiously by now.

"I can you plenty of space Bella, all you want now. I can keep it under control until the spring, it won't be as bad as it was again."

_Plenty...?!_

I don't think so wolf boy.

"But I don't want plenty- just enough to walk." I giggled playfully.

"That can happen too." He smiled rolling on top of me gently- for once not his second brain not being awake. Wow, it _really_ did make a difference.

"I like it when you loose control." I teased. I really did like to stir the pot, or just testing how much attention Jacob required.

"Bella, You have no idea what I will do to you make you scream." My eyebrows raised at his darkened tone. His voice was husky and filled with rich lust.

Wow.

Smoking hot.

Damn bruise vaginal area, _damn._

If I wasn't so fucking sore, I'd do it all over again. But I needed to adjust to the fact every time it would be like shoving a bolder up my crotch- not that I minded that hard smooth pounding bolder.

"Jake..." I moaned trying to get a reaction out him, then laughed. I could see his body tensing for a second knowing I was out of commission but he regained his control of his now coherent mind hearing my laugh.

"Let's make something. I'm starving." I suggested.

"Bella... you can't even walk, how the hell are you going to make food?"

I smiled wildly.

Who says this werewolf couldn't learn to cook. I'd get to order him around while I sat and I had breakfast made for _me_.

If he didn't burn the house down in the process.

x

After breakfast, and lunch I could walk again- more of hobble, not letting my legs rub together. They were still sore. It was funny ordering Jacob around to cook me chicken strips and pizza. Who knew it was so hard to frozen pieces of meat on the plate and in the oven without burning something. When you put the box on the tray excepting it to dissapear.

It was a little more than difficult.

We hadn't really been out of the house in 4 days, Jacob refused to let me be alone, he was so worried about my sanity- or my mind suddenly changing.

Truthfully that wasn't going to happen.

I wanted to go out.

I wanted talk and show how happy I was- and at that, I needed to get home for a while. Not that I really wanted to leave Jacob at all.

Jacob was sprawled again the small couch, holding his stomach- there was still at least 2 hours before dinner and yet he was hungry.

I walk- erm wobbled into the room as his eyes lit up.

I already knew what he wanted, "No."

"Pleaseeeeee... Just two BLT sandwiches." He moaned. He should way 300 lbs by now from the way he ate.

"Jake, is there any one else that can feed you?" I barked, little ticked at my aching groins. I really didn't wanna run around the kitchen _all_ day. He was especially hungry apparently cause he worked his ass off, I couldn't deny it, but jeez how much food did he need to refuel.

"Well... yea." He muttered shyly.

"What- Wh- oh wait.. Emily?" His face lit up at the fact I stated. I wouldn't mind a long overdue tripped to Emily's. I knew I would be pestered by the pack, but truthfully, I didn't mind. As long as they left Edward's name out.

"They're having a barbecue and a bonfire tonight actually..."

"They don't hate me?" I asked doubtfully.

"They never did- they never could. They always liked you- even though right now they're a little bit sketched on you." He said honestly, looking down at the rugged carpet.

"Why?" I blurted.

"Last time I phased was well... when I left you there and you still wanted Edward. They saw how hurt I was, they don't know you've left him." His name burned at my stomach, but I pushed past the dark thoughts. It would take everything I had to get over this; everything including Jacob.

My Jacob.

"They might mention... _him_." I could tell he was trying not to spit his name out. Just as hard as I was trying to forget every memory that surrounded the name Edward. It still stung, like alcohol on a open wound. But I knew it would cleanse it and eventually close it.

"But he's gone." I mumbled.

"They don't know that Bella." He stood up kissing my forehead and running his hand through my tangled hair. I'd get a shower before we go.

"Jake, you know I'm not ashamed of anything that happened. Except for hurting you before- and they already know that. If you phase while brought me over- some one's bound to be in your mind. They may as well know erm- the juicy details."

He smiled, "Bells, you make this too easy. Let's go. I was scared you wanted to keep it a secret. It would be a bit of a challenge for me. It's hard not to think about you, and yea' know."

He winked.

I gave him a dirty look, "I don't like secrets anymore. Plus...we are _way _too loud too keep secrets."

x

I showered throwing on his sisters old cloths. He phased, and I rode on his large furry back to Emily's. No need for a vehicle, regardless how much I love his white Rabbit. Jacob was way faster compared to any car than on the dirty roads of La Push. Billy had called Charlie telling him Jacob would bring me home later tonight after the bomb fire, and I was feeling much, _much_ better. I could tell by Billy's laugh, that my dad was more than ecstatic that Edward was out of my life.

From his point of view; Edward had caused me multiple injuries, heartbreak, and stolen his daughter for marriage. I couldn't blame my Dad. My throat choked at the thought him, and I shook it from my head. I now had to deal with tormenting wolves.

And a very cocky Jacob.

Fun.

With his arm wrapped around my waist protectively, and grin wider than a fat bottom plastered across his face we walked into the cramp room. It was warm welcoming, and humble. Everything so simple. I had forgotten how much I liked the atmosphere at Emily's.

"Jacob come out to feast finally!" Embry exclaimed.

"Pft, feast is hardly the word for how much I'll eat." Jacob smirked back.

So far, so good.

"Bella its so nice to see you." Emily smiled gracing me with a hug.

"It's been forever, sorry I haven't visited." I mumbled shyly.

"I'm so itchy Em'!" Seth croaked scratching his arm furiously.

I guess Seth had adjusted easily to the pack after he'd discovered their secret. It was obvious his sister Leah had strayed home. It wouldn't be welcoming here in the cramp comfort of Emily and Sam's home. Not to mention their disapproving hurt glares.

"Take a bath maybe."Sam hissed in his dull serious voice.

"It's not that..." I heard Seth whine but was distracted but Emily colourful voice.

"Come Bella, take you're pick on the secret stash before the boys get at it." She urged me to follow her. I wasn't hungry, but I knew the long night would ache my hunger.

"No fair, I'm hungrier!" Jacob moaned with a goofy childish grin. It struck me that suck a mature boy with his pants off, could act like such a child around food.

"Yea, hungry for Bella." Embry smirked.

I instantly flushed red, chasing after Emily to have the kitchen swallow me up. My small head must have looked like a tomato. I left just in to time to here I smack from Jacob to his friend.

"They'll stop, it happened to me too don't worry." Emily assured with her warm smile. She really was beautiful, and I felt sorry her. The pain and suffering she experienced. That scar- I don't know how Sam could look at her every day knowing that was what he did to her. I don't know how Jacob would handle it if it came to that.

Though I knew clearly that Jacob had complete control, and knew how to handle his wolf spirit. Especially now that his was releaved; he would do everything in his power to protect me.

"I hope." I hope I let out with exasperated sigh.

"Here," She perked shoving one of the massive plates of juicy burgers, "Take your pick and hide it, and well bring these over to the boys." She explained. I nodded following the directions.

The rest of the feast continued, as well as the perverted comments.

Teenage noisy werewolves.

"_Mhmm..."_

"_Yea that's what Bella was saying last night."_

or

"_Where are you guys going?"_

"_Oh- Oh I know, they're going to get __**busy**__."_

Who knew that guys who looked so ahead of their age- could be so immature with the idea of _sex._ Not that my cheeks flushed any less when the subject was voiced.

The night carried on as usual, boy pigging out, them bringing even more hot dogs to tame their endless pits at the bonfire. The only person oddly staying far from the tormenting comments was Seth who now praised me from my itching skills.

He must have ran through some weeds he was allergic too. I'm never seen some one itch so much.

Or some one have so many red marks on his skin.

Ever.

x

Poor Seth, -grins- .

I'm not giving any hits now, because well... that would give the remainder of the story away.

Plus review, they're one more lemon I planned. Bella's POV. So please review and I'm be obliged to do that.

You guys are too sweet though ! I love all the support for this story. I also just found a Beta reader. Thanks so much for the help Darling xx.

Review!

Love Laurs xo.


	11. Cravings

So… This chapter will be fun. I love torturing little werewolves.

Disclaimer: I'm just a fan, god damn it.

So yea… I'm so sorry about my super long vacation. My early summer distracted me- then my fucking desktop broke and I didn't have my own personal computer to work at and have my privacy (my only needed muse). So I promised myself not to force anything out worried it would come out as crap.

I did attempt this chapter twice before, I was displeased with the content and the path of both so I waited until I got my laptop for my birthday. (Which now is the case :D)

I love new shiny electronic so I can only hope that effects my writing and you love this chapter just as much!

Enjoy, and review! XD

x

Jake's POV

"Argh!"

My teeth flared biting my skin again rabidly.

Whatever the fuck Seth had gotten on his hide, drifted on to me. And damn what I would do for Bella to be here right now instead of doing house chores. From remembering Seth reactions last night, her hands could create magical relief.

It irked me that she wasn't here, but I knew she promised she'd stop by later tonight, after she got a good sleep, clean clothes, and well erm- explained things to Charlie completely. He deserved to be updated that Edward was gone permanently and well, I was the new boy toy. He liked me _better_ any ways.

My Dad was beyond ecstatic that this had all transpired. He had his doubts at first, but they were overshadowed when he watched Bella and I the previous night. It seemed that it was just a faint memory when my Dad was constantly telling me ignore her calls, make the best of everything, and move the fuck on. That seemed so ludicrous even then, and especially now. For once I was damn glad I didn't listen to my father's advice.

I smirked, I really felt like a man now. I wouldn't be cocky about it- or I tried not to be. But I definitely adored taking that mischievous side of Bella. All the pressure and cravings had subsided to _manageable_ levels- meaning didn't get a boner ever time I got a whiff of her sweet vanilla scent.

I had concluded that even if she had gotten turned into one of _them_- I'd probably still love her addicting scent.

It would probably only gotten sweeter than her human one because she was my imprint. So sweet it would burned my in flared nostrils in the most delightful way.

Though thank god she remained the way she was, beautiful perfect Bella.

Another ripping irritation made its way through my back. I slammed my long back against the wall rubbing furiously.

God damn.

ITCHINESS.

_Bella... _

A dog thumping his hind leg was am understatement of how happy Bella's persistent scratching made Seth last night. But the funny thing was, by the time I was back from dropping Bella off not only was Seth going crazy with itch again; Embry had started in this troubling fashion.

This morning, after one last late night run celebrating well... erm... my manhood's relief …with a few members of the pack, I had whatever was bothering Seth and Embry. I knew I should call her, and state the obvious. At least warn her of my condition and my desperate need for attention. I seemed to need a lot from her lately.

First my "lower" half problems.

Now my upper half had itching issues.

My poor Bells.

I hope she had made out okay last night. It was the first night alone, and her mind could toy so easily with her emotions; causing her pain like it had done so many times before. I never wanted to see her face in those warped dimensions again after he left. Even after the pain was easing, and the world was falling into place, his face could bring bitterness to the tip of my tongue. His selflessness was a joke in every portion, his only method of keeping her there with him. When really it was a cover for his selfish desires.

"Raaaaa…." I growled my hands thrashing through my shaggy hair.

At this rate the whole entire pack would be itching by tomorrow. It wasn't like we could all go to the doctors either, a group of gangly, super tall teenage boys with temperatures through the roof would not go over well.

This was a time a super natural doctor like Dr. Culler would be useful…

After the furious scratch I walked towards the small living room, as usual finding Paul longing on the couch. I twitched in slight annoyance, and thrashed my hand up and down my arm several times.

Paul chuckled in reaction, we'd been a lot more relaxed since Bella made her choice and I didn't have jealousy or bitterness to fuel my rage.

"Looks like you got what Embry and Seth got, soooo glad I didn't go on that run last night." Paul smirked, my sister now coming into view as I walked forward.

I had to admit it was nice having my older sister Rachel around, even if it meant she was all over Paul. They were already making plans to move out though after she finished college, just somewhere less isolated than Hawaii. From the dinner discussions we had over my sisters delicious food- which would be the only reason I sat around there in my state of depression- somewhere northern in Canada where Paul could easily come back and check on the tribe here.

The tribe wasn't the happiest place for Rachel still, so I didn't blame her for wanting to leave so fast. I was glad my memory wasn't as detailed as her. It would have been excruciating to loose my mother at her age, especially factoring the keen wolf senses I was given. Pain was so much more detailed, and took far more effort to sort out the reasons for your chest being torn apart.

I snorted in reply to Paul's comment.

"Aww, Jake don't be a poor sport. Or I'll tell Bella to punish you and give Seth all the scratching attention." Rachel pouted. Damn sister, and damn Bella's almost irresistible personality. It wasn't like I hadn't noticed that Bella for the past 3 years had been the hottest must have commodity for all the male species alike- not to mention a magnet to anything weird and supernatural. It was only natural that any female would like her too.

"My attention…" I muttered childishly under my breath glaring at my sister.

"Heh, it's almost as if you've got fleas or a nest of ticks living on you, eh Jake?" Paul added. My eyes glanced suspicious to the nearest mirror inspired by his idea…

Paul and Rachel went to continue their conversation about the mysterious and plaguing itch while I quietly moved towards a mirror looking in it curiously.

"He's not exactly a dog, wouldn't it more likely be lice or something? Or maybe even some new mutant lice species that makes you wolf-boys itch!" Rachel inquired.

"Humans can get fleas too you know? And the fact that were not just human would probably only add to the probability…" Paul pressed.

"Well I guess it's possible…"

After a few seconds of probing through my hair a suspicious nasty looking creature was easily found due to my keen eyes. I plucked the nasty, biting hard-shelled creature out of my scalp.

"Would this fucking bugger so happen to be a flea?" I exclaimed turning to face Paul and Rachel my eyebrow cocked heavily.

"Lemme see!" Rachel shouted rushing over eyeing the disgusting invertebrate. She seemed almost too eager to dissect the damn thing.

"From over here…," Paul chuckled trying to hold in his laughter, "It damn DOES look like a flea… JACOB HAS FLEAS!"

Paul roared into laughter.

"I can't – he… haha wait… to tell the PACK!" He struggled to force out between his fits of laughter.

"Shut up flea bag!" I snapped.

"Jake… I wouldn't be talking- no pun intended." Rachel chuckled alongside her mater.

"You too Ray…" I mumbled dryly.

x

I don't think I've had a more awkward conversation with Bella… ever.

Sex didn't even come close to this topic.

I called her shortly after my discovery, muttering shyly that something was wrong I needed a little help. Of course she over reacted pronouncing she'd be there right away thinking it was an emergency. I told her to grab her dad's work laptop, I knew he was out with Billy fishing or something, and I would explain when she got here. There really was no point in arguing with her rushing here, its not that I didn't want here to be here as soon as possible any ways- regardless how awkward it currently was.

Plus asking my sister for her laptop would only cause another ruckus with her own modified teasing about my issue-fleas. Either that or she'd twist into another touchy subject-porn. Not that I really needed that with my vivid imagination, my mind created detailed scenes, acting like my very own porno movie with none other than Bella Swan as the star. Even her voice on the phone was enough to trigger racy memories.

By the end of the phone call Bella declared a million other completely insane theories like, some deadly mutant werewolf virus or some other crazy werewolf tribe about to attack. I guess they weren't that crazy considering she dated a vampire for god knows how long- and now she was a werewolf's mate.

Somehow my cheeks were flushing furiously through the whole conversation. It seemed so immature to be embarrassed of fleas- but who the hell gets fleas in the 21st century?

…

Yea I know, this lucky werewolf.

…

"Jake! You okay?" Bella exclaimed running out of her truck and jumping to wrap her arms around me too comfortably. Her scent overwhelmed me slightly, being away from her for that increment of time effected me more than realized. I stiffened then relaxed looking down remembering her soft beauty. I kissed her gently on her forehead, then smiled at her pouted lips.

I had to brake our embrace to itch my right thigh.

Bella raised her eyebrow in amusement.

"You have it too?"

"Yea… so does Embry, and any _other _werewolf who hangs around with the three of us for more than 3 hours at a time." I muttered darkly.

"What is- -"

"Fleas."

"Serious?"

"I'm covered in the little buggers." I growled. She grinned in response trying to force back a small chuckle.

"It's not funny!" I whined pathetically.

"Sure … Jake." Bella laughed lightly.

"I just want them gone…," I continued to moaned, "Fix it Bella?" She closed the distance between us running her fingers through my hair. Ecstasy rocketed through my body. Itchy _and_ horny, what a pleasant combination.

"I think I have a pretty good idea on what we need to do…I just need to use the internet for a bit." She smiled humorously.

x

Within a few minutes of turning on laptop, scribbling something down and driving in her old Chevy down to the local pet store within the reserve, Bella ran in and filled a bag with boxes with pictures of way too happy looking dogs on them.

I sat in the truck almost too impatiently itching every so often. It almost looked like I was tweaking on drugs desperate for my next fix. I knew it would be a little suspicious for I overly grown boy itching himself to death to actually go in and buy a flea treatment. This job was best left to Bella.

Amen for that.

She handed the box to me a little too happy herself. I eyed it suspiciously, "What is it..?"

"A flea collar." She grinned grabbing the box back ripping the cardboard open.

I sighed in exasperation.

"A fucking flea collar… I have to wear a fucking flea collar." I growled.

"Well… not just you. Seth and Embry will get one too." Bella explained sheepishly.

"Get it over with… " I muttered as she held the collar out like it was a golden crown.

"Before you put this on I gotta warn you… It suppose to kill fleas and ticks by over exciting their nervous system, it doesn't have any bad effects on dogs except irritations and slight irregular behavior, so I'm just hoping it won't be different with you being a werewolf and all." She explained nervously.

"I'm guess I'm the guinea pig."

Bella laughed, "Yup, you hungry?"

"Um yea, I always am."

x

We got back to my house, Bella placing some ground beef on defrost while I sat beside Paul watching UFC and yelling at how easy it would be to beat the crap outta any of these guys.

Werewolf egos were a little too big.

Even if he was absolutely right…

Bella lectured at any moment possible for me to tell her all the symptoms like if I felt weird, dizzy or irritated. I only rolled my eyes at her over protective nature. I had just put the damn thing on half an hour ago, I hadn't even stopped itching yet. Bella finally sat next me after pacing worried for my sake, and feeling guilty as hell for only giving me the collar for now. Ray finally convinced Bella it was fine, and to calm her nerves called the boys explaining that they could get their flea-collars after we all ate dinner, and made sure I hadn't died from any side effects.

Great…

Paul couldn't help but snicker in the background throughout the entire 3-minute phone calls. Of course only making me grind my teeth together in an unhealthy fashion.

The only thing which calmed me down was the smell of cooking ground beef with pleasing Mexican spices sprinkled throughout the sizzling meat which followed behind Bella as she enter the living room from the kitchen. My sister greatly appreciated the break from cooking, not to mention Paul and I idealized the revolutionary idea of tacos.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Bells…" I whispered playfully in her ear as her hand scratched at the side of my neck. I leaned more and more, finally finding my head placed in Bella's lap and gangly leg hanging over the side of the small couch. Bella's lap was a surprising comfy pillow… I wonder what her breast felt-

"No problem…" She giggled back.

Jeez Jake calm yourself, she's not even doing anything and you're thinking of fondling her breast in your mouth.

"Do we have to watch UFC still..?" Rachel questioned a little annoying of Paul's constant bragging.

"Its not MY fault I can beat every one of those fuckers, and have a right to brag about it." Paul protested enjoying the on going match.

"Right." Bella mumbled sarcastically rolling her eyes. After a moment I sat still realizing my itch… was completely gone.

I whipped my head around spontaneously.

"You sick of this Bells?… I'm sure Ray can watch dinner and we can go on a walk." I impulsively insisted receiving a "Hmph" from beside Paul.

"Rachel doesn't wanna cook dinner again…. Jake I can't impose that." Bella started in her predictable selfless way.

"I'm only joking Bella, go on a walk I won't be here much longer I can handle finishing up the ground beef and taco stuff. Just be back in 20 minutes cause it'll be ready by then." Ray urged defensively. She liked Bella far too much to cause her a problem.

Bella smiled sweetly looking over at me, my heart fluttered gently.

"Lets go then." I exclaimed sitting up and kissing Bells gently on the cheek, her cheeks blushing profusely.

"Okay Jake… what do you have planned…?" She eyed me suspiciously.

"Nothing!" I defensively replied.

Which was the truth…

Until now.

Walking down the beach, alone, with Bella, _alone._

My groin suddenly throbbed like it had before when I couldn't meet my intense cravings. The urge was so raw and uncontrollable. I clenched my fist after grabbing her hand to help her up. I craved her so fiercely, to throw her down right in front of my sister and strip her down to my idea of a suitable attire- nothing.

If I didn't have some respect for my sister, I probably would have.

My cock was now pulsing and growing by the second, so my priority switched temporarily to get out of the house before Paul or my _sister_ -shudder- noticed.

Bella raised her eyebrow at the sudden rush out the house.

"Liar… you are planning something." She quickly stated following me to path towards the sandy beaches.

"I'm not lying," I laughed nervously scratching the back of my head, "Well I wasn't when I answered you."

Bella crossed her arms, "So you abruptly came up with some plan, and from the looks of it, has something to do with your sudden hard on."

I sighed blushing slightly, "Well… actually yea. I can stop thinking of you… well… naked, ever since you suggested I was up to something."

"Umm…" Bella's cheeks instantly turned a tomato like colour, standing out against her porcelain skin.

"It like the beginning all over again, but worse! I almost couldn't control myself in that room even though Paul and my _sister_ were there." I tried to explain stuttering.

"I thought you said it wouldn't be that bad again…like you wouldn't get…you know… _horny_ because it was still mating season and you couldn't help it, but you could control it now. " By now as of a result of walking fast we were almost at the edge of the forest and I was overwhelmed by the strong scent of salt water. Surprising the aroma couldn't even slightly help my tightening cropped jeans, and mask Bella's overwhelmingly alluring scent. I could even smell her soon to be smoldering womanhood.

"I thought so too… like UGH. I don't wanna be like this every spring its not fair to you. I'm so sorry." I growled frustrated. I could instantly smell the change in heat in her pants from my growl. Only making this torture ten times worse.

"Don't worry about me Jake. Do you think something… other than me could trigger it?" She took my hand compassionately then stopped dead and smirked realizing what she said.

I looked confused at her perfect pale face, her eyes almost sparkling momentarily.

"What is it hun…?" I inquired stepping closer trying to fight the desperate heat inside of me. My instincts were a bitch sometimes.

"So it does have side effects on were wolves…" She mumbled, leaving me still confused. I had temporarily forgot about the annoying collar Bella had locked around my neck. It wasn't that bulky or annoying, just looked really stupid.

"The flea treatment. It kills fleas by overexciting them, it won't hurt you its just… well overexciting you and making you really, _really_ horny." She grinned seductively continuing to lead me forward. I hadn't even noticed that we were headed for a set of secluded and exotic caves along the coastline.

"This damn _collar_ is doing this to me, ugh, I don't even think I was this HORNY before." I was almost yelling by now.

Bella went silent keeping the grin on her face. It would be really nice to hear her thoughts right now, so I didn't feel like the biggest ass whole of all time. But that grin was so hot too…

The seductive image entered my mind of Bella peeking her head out from under the blankets, then crawling out revealing her naked body.

Oh man…

"Well now wolf-boy…" Bella's faced flickered into the naughty one currently in my oh-too-vivid imagination.

"Bella don't say that, that **way**, unless you intend to actually go down that path." I practically begged, my groin aching severely for her body.

"Do you really think I'm going to let the wolf boy suffer any longer, its not like I don't get cravings either." She smirked carefully entering on the caves, almost falling in the process. It was sad that even her clumsiness was adding to her seduction act. By now the smell of her growing wetness was forcing me to clench my fist as I followed her into the cave.

I growled in response to her.

"Come on Jake… Take me." She demanded my instincts once again took over, this time her every need forced to the back seat. I needed her right now, I needed my rock hard cock in her wetness, I needed to unleash myself.

Sadly this could be the best possible side effect a medication could have.

"You asked for it." I forced out in a husky voice grabbing her hips and thrusting myself against them, our lips meeting in hot tangle of flesh. Her tongue hungrily caressing my canines begging for more as I clenched her firm ass in both of my large hands.

I lifted her, her legs naturally wrapping around my waste, her heated area pressing against mine. Our lips stayed locked as I walked towards a smooth cave wall, gently pressing her against it. It surprised me that my demanding instincts allowed me to still consider my beautiful Bell's safety. I don't know what I would do if I hurt her, other than making her lower region tender. That was just a pleasure too great to refuse, and a talent of mine that must be used.

I let one hand of mine move up and slide under her shirt and bra simultaneously, a moaned ripped from her body.

"Jacob…" Her lust filled voice was just too much. After regaining her self from my hot touch- the best she could, Bella tore her attention to my bulging jeans, looking much too uncomfortable on me.

Her hand traced down my bare toned chest, her hand vibrating as a grumble echoed from my chest. I was naturally shirtless, as my wolf habits had caused me to constantly be. I assumed it was only a bonus for Bella from the way she gawked at the firm muscle encircling her.

Her hand finally found its purpose, fumbling to pop the button from my jeans, and pulling the zipper down with a raw urgency. With a slight shifting of Bella's body on mine my pants dropped to the floor, leaving me in only my boxers. Our lips met again with a passionate fire fueled by my smoldering skin on her cool human features. I shrugged my boxers off impatiently, leaving my thick manhood pressing into Bella's skin-tight jeans much to my irritation.

Without prompting Bella lifted her sweater and T-shirt in one slightly clumsy fashion off her body. I stopped and grinned at her, her cheeks flushing their own warm shade of rose. Her breast filled her white bra deliciously.

"Well you going to get me naked or what?" She cocked arrogantly. The recently found arrogance was welcomed turning her into the nasty dirty Bella I had created. My cock felt like it was going to explode as I slid my hands around Bella's back fighting with her bra clasp.

Her breast were exposed to me not soon enough. I dove in, lapping at her nipple flicking my tongue in response to every moan. While pre-occupying Bella's mind, I unlatched her jeans wiggling her out them.

My mouth left her nipple and grinned deviously, "Turn around, I need you, now." Her scent weeping from her pussy was so strong now it almost made me dizzy with lust. The only thing standing in way was her tiny thong, the strings wrapping around her waste too perfectly.

Her legs obeyed me immediately, whipping down to the ground and turning around. I caught her lips as I bent over her pressing her eagerly against the wall. Her ass poked out at me, bent over ready for me to take her. This was almost as good as doggy style, my absolute favourite position, and from the volume of Bella's moans last time hers as well. My hand slid down her body once again, creeping underneath the thin piece of fabric, my fingers diving into the wet folds with ease.

Her head whipped back, her lips yelping my name again. Thankfully she had been facing the wall avoiding any possible disasters from aggressively throwing her head back.

I removed my fingers her panties, licking them hungrily. She turned her head to the side her eyes wide with lust watching my actions.

"Sorry Bells, I have a feeling we'll be late for dinner." I grinned mischievously.

Her mouth twitched up in one corner, "I'm feeling picky tonight, I'm only hunger for you."

"Bella…" I moaned yanking her underwear to the side leaning sideways to press my hard erection at her entrance.

"Please Jake…" She inched her hips backwards my tip pressing into her tight wetness. Worry filled my mind for a second; my body pausing, despising the pain I was about to temporarily cause her.

Bella noticed my hesitation and looked up at me, "Any slight discomfort is worth you taking me. I need you just as bad as you do now…" She assured seductively her right hand wrapping around the base of my erection pressing forward.

I growled my ancient instinct so strong, then thrust into her. She instantly tensed for a second, I remained still to allow her walls to adjust my massive size. I kissed down her neck and nipped at her earlobe trying to sooth any pain.

She whispered reassuringly, "It's nothing like the first time Honey. I'm fine." Her body corresponded to her words relaxing any stiff muscles and arching her back to consume more of me.

"I love you Bella…" I groaned my body already feeling relieved pulling out then slamming back in.

Her moans matched mine, as I pulled out and in again my pace rapidly quickening. My desires were forced forward as I took Bella there in that small cave, unleashing my true mating nature. Her body only responded in orgasm after orgasm and moan after moan, her juices encouraging my thrusts to become harder and harder every minute.

That night we were definitely late for dinner…

The dinner that I had been so eagerly looking forward to didn't seem to match up to the crazed, wild and spontaneous love we made.

Love made to my beautiful, perfect Bella.

x

Finally I produced chapter 11 that I'm happy with it :)

I think I had a little too much fun with that lemon too, so please review and the chapter will come regularly again.

Sorry again, to all the fans for the wait. I made this chapter extra long to compensate for my delay- not that it really makes up for it.

Btw: The plot will really kick in next chapter, (this one was just filled with a small event) I have a sturdy heart jerked planned, which will be unexpected. ;)

Please R&R!

Laurs!


	12. Visions

Disclaimer: Don't own, get it?

Got a little inspired, might as well produce something positive from it. I've been cooped up writing biology report, and as much as I adore anything science oriented, when I wanna write, I just gotta write.

Even if it means putting sleep way back on the priority list.

Please read and review, hope you enjoy!

x

Bella's POV

I'd be doing the same thing since about 2pm.

Searching _everywhere._

Charlie raised his eyebrow almost to his hairline, questioning my actions. I ignored his sudden curiosity and continued searching for _anything_ that could cause a problem tonight. By problem, I mean Jacob succumbing to the temporarily awful and wonderful effects of that damn flea collar.

Wonderful effects considering well, the sex was good and good being a complete understatement at that.

But potentially awful in thinking of him being suddenly triggered by the most subtly hinting sex oriented object and being so out of control that he would have to have his way with me on the table with Charlie still picking at the plate of dinner before him.

I shivered at the thought.

It had been embarrassing enough the last three evenings I spent at Jakes, with things ranging from me liking a spoonful of ice cream, to simply suggesting it was too hot in here- which was a comment I made a lot with Jacob around. Thank god first beach had many designated secluded spots.

I thanked god that I only had to deal with this unfortunate lack of control for another 2 nights. The flea collar would be off, and well I wouldn't have to pervert-proof every room we were in.

I grabbed my dad's handcuffs off the coffee table and shoved them into his chest scolding him with a 'put-this-away' look. I wasn't taking _any_ risks with Charlie being here the whole night. We could wait to get busy for the sake of preventing my death wish.

"What _are_ you doing Bella?" He took the handcuffs vigilantly his gaze still intensely questioning.

Why did my father _always_ have to be perceptive at the most inappropriate times?

"Er... Just cleaning."

And _why_ did I have to be such a horrible liar?

...

Thankfully, he took the bait.

"Sure, kid." He quipped. Charlie in all the years of weirdness- and the supernatural beings that surrounded me had never got any more observant much to my benefit. He walked backed to couch, quickly absorbing back into the baseball game.

I ran upstairs one last time to finish my preparations for Jake side effects. I found the baggiest t-shirt I owned, which had coincidently belonged to Jake, pulling it on. He'd given it me when I had the brilliant idea to hear my previous lover's voice by cliff jumping. Either way I had kept it tucked in my draw, it remaining one of my favourite night shirts. No need for pyjama bottoms when the shirt was so long it hit my mid thigh.

I grinned at the incredible size of Jacob. Well Jacob and all the other wolfy-reserve boys. Jacob was still easily still bigger, taller and the most toned...

I paused for a second, almost melting at the mental images of his ripped body surrounding me. So caught up in my delusional fantasy I didn't hear the front door, or his graceful footsteps towards my room. I sighed, my arms blazing and the fire working its way down. A hot breath seeped across my neck. I looked back and realised _my_ Jacob's two strong arms were embraced around me, with my smile radiating from his face.

I grinned ear to ear in response feeling slightly giddy and child-like.

"Hey Bells."

The air was gone from my lungs as I squeaked out a "Hi."

He smirked amused by his effects on me. I could feel the blush rising to my cheeks. This only made Jake chuckle lightly kissing me on the forehead lightly then breaking his embrace. Surveying him I became disappointed with the fact his shirt was on. I was becoming overly used to my constantly half naked boyfriend sauntering around showing off his sculpted copper skinned body.

"Hey kids, Baseball games over, you can have the TV if you want. I've got some taxes to attend to, ugh." Charlie gruffly leaned in the doorway almost causing me to jump. If Charlie was doing taxes, he'd be doing them a while. My dad was anything but mathematically oriented; cops play with guns not calculators.

"Thanks chief." Jake chirped. Thank god for my werewolf and his too keen hearing. Charlie was still much too happy about the absence of Edward and revelation of Jake and my relationship. Surely he wouldn't be so happy if he knew about the animalistic side of Jake that had done more with me within days then Edward had done in our entire two year relationship.

If I wasn't his imprint with extreme sexual needs, I might be ashamed.

"Thanks Dad." I mumbled audibly regaining myself from my shock.

With a little grunt and head nod my dad wandered off to his office and ancient computer, leaving us to make our way downstairs. Remaining in my room was anything but smart in keeping Charlie's mind unsuspicious of our actions. I was almost positive that my Dad still thought of Jake as the skinny native boy throwing sand at me. He was completely unaware or just unfazed by his size, stature and unconditional affection he had in his eyes while looking at me. Charlie could believe what he liked about Jacob's size, as long as he kept it the same as it been all these years.

It was about four, and I hadn't even touched the idea of dinner in my mind preoccupied by earlier missions around the house. I knew Jake would obviously be hungry- and I hadn't gotten myself to eat much more than a sandwich today. I plopped down on the couch feeling my slight exhaustion.

The TV flicked on.

"Sweeettt The transporter 3." Jake gushed flicking the through channels with the remote.

I groaned in exasperation, _great_. Jake was already leaned over his knees eyes wide at the over exaggerate action scene playing.

"You sooo just lost 3 years." I teased mockingly.

"So did not, fast cars, guns and explosions that is so mature." He batted poking my shoulder with his finger my goofy smile plastered across his face.

My face fell into the '_you're not serious are you_?' look with a slight grin at his amusing protest.

"Okay... maybe that did sound a_ little_ like a kid."

I laughed.

"Jake, all you are is an overgrown kid." I stated voice filled with a light humour.

"Well you're the albino with the hots for the overgrown kid _and_ his overgrown regions." Jake smirked getting uncomfortably close to my face. I instantly flushed my mouth falling into a 'o' shape. His lips found my jaw line trickling sweet butterfly kisses up to my ear.

My body tensed making it difficult to keep a conscious and responsible mind, "That kid _needs_ to keep the overgrown regions in check tonight for the sake of avoiding his death sentence."

His lips instantly pouted, eyes becoming doughy and large. "Sorry wolf-boy, gotta play nice with me tonight." I teased.

"Maybe I don't want to..." Jake grumbled back barely audible.

I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Bells." Jake stood up yanking me up with him. He towered over me with a suspicious energy.

He lowered his ear to my stomach bending his body awkwardly to reach me.

I eyed him, what the fuck was he doing?

He grinned tilting his head up to me, "What's that Bella's stomach?"

He paused momentarily as if to be listening.

...

What?

Listening?

My eyebrow cocked.

"Mhmm you want steak tonight too? " He nodded his head like he was in conversation as he licked his lips.

Huh...?

I blinked profusely.

"Really?! I love the sound of garlic mashed potatoes too." He flashed a grin finally rising up to my tower over me again.

I hadn't stopped glaring at him anticipating his intentions.

Jake sighed foolishly, "Well... Bells, your stomach seemed to really want steak and potatoes."

"You should _really_ listen to it." He informed in a matter-of-fact voice.

I stared blankly as he continued, "And Truthfully if you're going to make yourself some steak and potatoes, might as well cook me a whole lot too."

He grinned mischievously and winked.

It took a second to clue in, a devilish glare and growl seeping from me.

Jacob erupted in a shaking mirth, "You're too cute when you're angry honey." He kissed my seething forehead.

"You should be grateful I cook for you disregarding making a buffet catered to you." I lectured bitterly in my attempt at to be intimidating.

"Mhmm... buffet." I smacked Jake with all my might while trying to resist the smile tugging at my lips.

Jake pulled me into an embrace while I miserably failed at protesting and kissed me softly. This disintegrated my anger even more. You'd think his heat would have the opposite effect on my burning anger.

"Don't worry Bells, you're not _just_ my stay-home-maid."

"Jacob!"I hit him again as a knee jerk reaction; the smile still very evident on my face. It's not like I could even hit him hard enough to hurt _anyways_.

He lightly laughed then smouldered my lips for a few brief and grateful seconds looking at me softly, "I'm joking; you know I love you right?"

I was taken back having troubles finding my voice. I meekly nodded pressing myself up to Jacob letting his oversized thermal blanket of a body surround me.

This was my home.

x

I ended up giving into catering for Jacob, for a lack of a better idea for dinner. He got his steak and mashed potatoes, so consumed in filling his void of a stomach dinner passed without any issues thankfully.

It wasn't until after dinner and late into the evening when my mind started to turn. More precisely after an unexpected phone call while I changing into something comfy for bed.

My phone rang nonchalantly, my frustrated father yelling at me to get it in time.

I grabbed the phone in my room piping a 'Hello?' into the receiver. Jake peered into my bedroom then entered sitting close, his heat radiating around me pleasantly.

'_Bella!_' The voice was warm to my ears.

"Hey mom." I pleasantly smiled, remembering I hadn't filled her in on any of the dramatic changes as of late. Boy and I thought _she_ was in for an ear.

'_Sweetie, I've missed you.'_ From the look on Jake's face I knew he could hear my Mom's every word coming from the muffled receiver.

"I've missed you too Mom." I really did miss my silly loving mother.

"_Well, you wouldn't believe what happened or better yet, who called!"_ Her voice was energetic, so full of life.

I softly chuckled taking a strand of my hair twirling it playfully in my fingers, "I'm listening."

Out of the corner of my eye I could see something had ignited a mischievous glint sparkling from Jacob's mahogany eyes.

My mother was already starting to rant her series of irrelevant events-or so I thought. I was still semi-listening at that point. _'Phil got an offering at training camp for the major leagues and I was going to be alone for three weeks. I mean it's completely okay because this could be a huge opportunity for his career. He really couldn't say no.'_

I tried to register my mother's voice when I felt Jacob's heated hands everywhere on me at once. His lips met the nape of my neck, suckling the skin dusted with shivers ever so sweetly.

Why now had he been set off?

He was probably supporting a thick demanding _useless_ hard on.

I growled.

What now had set him and that damn flea collar off?

I felt myself gasp as he pressed his hips into me.

_Yup,_ that's that_ useless_ hard on.

I grabbed Jake's wrist felling the wrapped up dog collar. We'd decided it would less suspicious wrapped as a keep-sake bracelet on his wrist rather than a collar around his neck. It was a little awkward thinking your very seductive boyfriend had fleas, and was wearing a bulky flea collar.

'_Oh Bella I was only alone for a day when I got such a pleasant call from Alice.'_ My mother gushed. I felt Jake's body tense immediately.

_Yup,_ there goes that useless hard on.

At least this stopped Jake and I from getting hot and heavy while I was on the phone with my mother. Fighting his primal urges was a lost cause. But I never thought that my mother living in Jacksonville would be the first cock-block we experienced.

I nearly choked over my breath, "Alice called?"

'_Of course Bella! That girl is a goddess.'_

Correction, that** vampire **is a goddess.

I felt the lump in my throat form; I really did miss that family, especially Alice and her over exaggerated sense of planning and fashion.

"Yea, I know." I mumbled back.

Jake had loosened his grip around me, and slowed his breathing while listening to my mother and I's conversation attentively.

'_Anyways, she couldn't have called at a better time and asked me. And by the way miss swan, I know about you and Jacob. I should've seen that one coming.' _

She knew?

And better yet, should've seen that one coming?

"But mom... What about what you said about Ed-" I couldn't force his name out, as I turned to stare deeply into Jacob's swelling chocolate pools.

'_I know what I said about the way you acted around Edward and I meant it. Regardless if he was your satellite or not, __**the sun**__ will always prevail.'_ I was taken aback by her statement. My mother's nonsense obsession with deep, moving novels, and absolute absurd attention to detail had easily placed her right on the money.

I smiled warmly then sighed, seeing the sun once again in Jacob's face. He was everything natural and bright, and even though in the darkest night my satellite seemed to be the brightest hope, I had foolishly forgotten the day would soon come again.

"Mom, you've been writing again haven't you?" I inquired lightly.

She laughed in response, '_Maybe,'_ then she continued on the touchier subject, _'So I know what has developed between you two and am absolutely shocked you left your dear old mother in the dark.'_

"Sorry, it's been bit hectic with the changes." I grinned receiving a light kiss on the forehead. A rosy pink momentarily dusted across my face making Jake grin as well.

'_I can understand that, but you better not leave me out of the loop with any other news, including the bad stuff._' She insisted firmly.

"Promise Mom and I don't think there will be bad news anytime soon."

I could see her smug by loving grin in my mind, _'Anyways like I said before Alice has the best timing.'_

I could feel my mood instantly dissipate.

'_She told me about the recent changes and how much you'd said you missed me. She already talked to Charlie about the idea- and of course he's thrilled with the idea of you and me spending some more time together.'_

I was temporarily muted.

Alice_ better_ not have purchased tickets to Jacksonville again, trying to get me out of town because of my undeniable monster magnet skills. Only this time she'd include my all too loving werewolf into the plan.

I was thankful last time I didn't have to strut across the beach all day, comparing my pasty skin to all airbrushed tanned Miami blondes while they eyed the perfect sculpture that was Edward. I knew that was inevitable not to be noticed with Jacob's outgoing personality, and his massive toned body almost always finding a reason to remain topless compared to the plain, pale, brunette me.

'_So we planned it in secrecy the last two days, every thing's taken care of, where I'm staying and the plane tickets I'm so excited. Sweetie I'm coming to visit you for a week!'_ Renee's voice was high pitch and squeaky.

I felt my mouth dropped, as excitement rocketed through my body.

"Rea- That's so great Mom." I could barely muster out a complete statement.

I knew my mother and father had never really been on bad terms as time continued, but they both had separate very different and distant lives. I never thought the day would come where my mother would actually come and see me here. Neither of them ever dared to mention it.

But of course Alice did.

'_Oh Bells, I can't wait to see you, I miss you so much sweetie.'_ She continued to ramble in pure joy.

"I know Mom, me too." I grinned easily, even catching Jacob's face light up at the news.

"Where are you staying? And when do you leave?"

'_With you of course sweetie! Charlie's getting the spare bedroom ready for me; I'll be leaving early tomorrow and should be there about dinner time. Alice is even setting dinner up at your house, she told me she's been away a lot as of late and wants a chance to talk and see you. She really misses you.'_ My mother explained her excitement brimming in every word.

My head started spinning, the excitement and shock from the two bipolar issues. My breath started to race. I concentrated on breathing in and out to avoid hyperventilating. I couldn't even feel Jacob's grasp nudging me lightly.

'_Bella?'_ I heard my Mom's voice bringing me back down.

"Sorry, just stood up a little fast. I guess I'm just really excited too. Is it only Alice coming to dinner?" I managed to sputter out.

'_Yea, she said everyone else was on a camping excursion which she'd rather do without. You know Alice- shopping is more her thing.'_

I felt my pulse slow, I could handle Alice.

If I wasn't panicking so much, I would have realised how great it would be to see her, she was still like a sister to me.

"Yea, very like Alice." I forced out. Jake was tense, any vampire made him that way. I knew getting passed the smell, and the over-energetic pixie thing Jacob could stand dinner with her- at least for my sake.

'_Anyways Bella, I still have so much to pack! This was so last minute so I should go, I love you sweetie.'_ Renee exclaimed intensively.

"I love you too Mom, see you soon." With that I heard the click of the receiver on the other end and the dial tone.

My breathing was already starting to accelerate.

I looked up inquisitively at Jake staring off into the distance. His mouth was a hard full line, and eyes blank from obvious emotion.

"You're not mad at me are you?" I asked weakly.

His expression finally broke, the corner of his mouth tugged up in a light cautious smile.

"No, can't say I'm looking forward to the leech, but I'll live. It was only good intentions and I know you miss both of them. I'm just worried how Sam will react." Jake explained earnestly. His acceptance lightened the weight placed on my shoulders.

"Oh."

His burning lips touched my forehead as his hands ran down my arms again; his musky scent filling my inhale. My body reluctantly was forced to relax, even though my mind stilled raced.

"Don't get worked up tonight okay?"

Too late for that...

He knew me far too well.

I was nodded again meekly turning into protective his arms. I didn't know what was making me so nervous, but I knew something wasn't right with the sudden plan.

"I need to go talk to Sam and pack, just so when her scent shows up again in Forks no one freaks out." He stated regretfully. He didn't want to leave me, especially in this state. I knew it was necessary by all means. He kissed me softly, as if to say he was sorry.

"It's okay." I mumbled our mouths only millimetres apart before latching onto the heat his lips emitted. Forgetting about Jacob's side effects, I lost myself crawling comfortably in his lap our lips permanently join. I_ needed_ to temporarily forget my anxiety.

Jacob finally gasped for air panting heavily, trying to distance his lower region and the growing bulge.

"Bella... Please...for the sake of not Charlie castrating me." He almost moaned in protest.

I grinned for his lack of control.

"Sorry, I might have needed that. Like a personal stress relief." A smile lit up my Jacob's face.

"I should go now, leave your window open and I'll become your stress ball with pleasure later tonight." He smirked with a wink rolling and bringing me to my feet in one effortless motion.

I mentally growled about how every one important in my life, in driving range, could lift me with one arm.

"Make yourself a punching bag and you got yourself a deal." I bargained playfully.

Jake's voice went husky, "Getting rough, now are we?" He pushed my body friskily against the wall, my body shuddering. The force made my groins combust with need once again.

I couldn't find words to respond but he smelt my arousal and whispered into my neck, "Don't worry,_ later_ honey."

Stupid really hot boyfriend and his stupid _really_ naughty intentions.

Not to mention sudden sexual control.

"You better." I ordered.

Damn my incompetent aroused mind from him.

"I love you, see you soon."

"I love you too." I replied as he kissed my forehead one last time before leaving me to wait. I heard the front door close and I knew I had to keep my cool until he came back.

Didn't seem that hard now...for anyone _but _me.

I sighed and laid back on my bed retracing the facts I had about this sudden action Alice had done.

I'd been around Jacob so often as of lately Alice shouldn't have been able to see me, or known I had been missing my mother so much. At that, my dreams had been so peaceful lately, especially since my sexual awakening I wouldn't be moaning her name even when Jacob didn't sneak into my bed.

Alice wouldn't have done something out of spontaneous impulsion. Not something this big and dramatic- like calling and organizing things with_ Charlie_. She would have seen something in her visions that would direct her to do this.

But it didn't make sense, she was with all the Cullens, and I was almost 100% sure she couldn't see me clearly.

Why...?

...

Then it hit me, reasoning and all.

She hadn't seen me in her visions, she didn't see anyone from around here. They wouldn't have affected her split second decision.

It was something completely different, something unrelated but coming and fast.

But why would she want my mother with me if something was coming- especially if it was coming for me?

Unless what was coming... was not coming to hurt me, but to obser- The Volturi.

I gasped out loud out of shock.

Everything fit the puzzle.

They were coming for me, but only they would find me in werewolf's arms my human heart still beating strong. I shivered. That would not please them. I knew the treaty had not been broken now, nor their vampire rules I was Jacob's imprint, I was meant to know everything I did about both the wolves and the vampires.

But did the Volturi know that fact?

I laid back, trying to breathe calmly. There was someone coming, and Alice was trying to avoid confrontation with them. Did she think having two humans constantly around me, and Jacob was going to do that? It might if they were trying to avoid any other human contact.

If that was her plan, did she know it was going to work?

I tried to close my eyes, let the worries slip away with pleasant memories from the last few days. It didn't do much, my nerves were too rattled. I rolled to my side eyes wide open and waited.

I would definitely consider taking up Jacob's first offer as my personal stress bag when he got back.

Maybe I would calm down enough to sleep with Jacob's burning body surrounding me...

Hopefully,

_My Jacob._

x

Alice is back :D Well... she will be next chapter.

More reviews/alerts/favourites, the fast I'll produce the next chapter, and get it up for you.

Thanks for all the support so far!

Laurs xo!


	13. Tuckngo

Disclaimer: Sometimes I wish I paid attention in English class, so somehow I could incorporate twilight into a Shakespeare quote- coincidently not owning them both.

Thank you so much everyone for the support, the reviews favourites and alerts are like gold, or drugs, or just a combination of both ;)

Please continue to read and review! Enjoy!

x

Jacob's POV

I went home early in the morning, after finally coaxing Bella to sleep.

I didn't sleep.

Bella had figured it all out while I left her to see Sam about Alice returning briefly; my only explanation that Bella had missed Alice dearly. I returned only find out there was much, much more behind this than met the eye and another trip to Sam's would be needed. It was a lot to explain, at that only riled up Bella while she explained the danger we were in.

Someone was coming from the Volturi and possibly more than one. I didn't press that possibility on Bella any further. She was already pulsing with panic. I didn't blame her, from the stories she described to me before from meeting them, I would have been scared too.

And here I was thinking the Cullen's powers were creepy. They just seemed like magicians compared to the sorcerers in Italy.

As dawn broke my nostrils flared and I caught Alice's bleachy scent in the cool breeze. I tried to relax every hair standing on my neck. Alice was hardly the enemy, and the fact that Bella loved her to death forced me not to prosecute anything against her.

I knew she wasn't going to Bella's house at this early in the morning; she probably was dancing near the boundary line waiting for me to come find her. She always had ways to draw me out.

Stupid helpful leech.

I reluctantly slid my shorts off tying them around my ankle, in one swift movement leaving through the window running direction of the scent. No one was phased at this time, Sam had explained there was no worry with the smell approaching. I'd had to tell him after I talked to Alice there now _was_ a reason to worry, a damn good one.

As I suspected, Alice was waiting impatiently at the border pacing in an annoying pixie like way. She didn't look up until I had phased in the bushes pulling my shorts back on my naked body. My eyes felt heavy.

The lack of sleep was starting to get to me.

Before she spoke I opened my mouth, "The Volturi are coming, I know. Bella figured it out last night." One thing- one thing I knew she couldn't predict was what me and Bella talked about, making it necessary to clarify I knew how the puzzle pieces went together.

Alice's body shrunk and she sighed, "Of course she would, because she was so sick with worry. Caius is on his way that only makes matters worse."

"What's so bad about him? What's his crazy ridiculous power?" I mocked her slightly, it helped me relieve the tension and anger building in my body.

"It's not his power; he doesn't really any added abilities. He hates werewolves though, he's the reason they're almost extinct in Europe." Alice glumly explained. I rolled my eyes and grunted.

Great, I was the next thing on the endangered species list.

"I'm not even a werewolf to boot, shape shift, much different." I corrected with a smug grin.

"The scent with the wolf's essence combined to a humans isn't much different, no offense. I know firsthand you're not the same. Werewolves are vile and impulsive creatures with more bloodlust than us. Caius was almost killed by one. We all think he's developed a fear of the nasty things because of it."

"Cool I scare the royal vampire." I snorted in humour. Alice met my eyes with a stern face. Something about her petite and refined features looked intimidating when she glared you down like that.

"Besides that fact, there's more I need to tell you, and you only." Alice continued fixing her fairy like hair.

I remained still, listening.

"I did my research, on shaper shifts, imprints and tribes similar to yours; which is another reason I left early instead of staying and helping Bella. I need to know if you've actually mated with Bella yet." She pressed. My eyes widened. I wasn't sure if in all reality she was asking that question.

'Jacob have you had sex with Bella? '

'Of course you dumb pixie leech, I've fucked her brains out. Now are you going to tell your leechy brother or something?'

My mind was mocking her disturbingly exposing question. I was in luck Edward wasn't here to hear my bitter thoughts today, they would be especially troubling.

I hadn't realised I had remained silent for a moment, "Well, Jacob... have you?" She was actually serious about asking, I was a little in disbelief.

"Have I have sex with Bella? Well yea... I don't think I _could've_ lasted this long without having sex with her, with it being mating season and all." I scratched the back of my neck wondering if she really wanted that answer.

Her hands barrelled into fists, "No you dog, MATED. You know, _marked_ her?!" She exclaimed in exasperation.

Oh fuck, I felt like an idiot.

Not to mention Bella is going to kill me for mentioning that little tidbit of our personal life to Alice.

It's not like every day you find out that Alice understands a very secretive Quileute tradition, and at that asks about it.

"Ew that is _way_ too much information. I do _not_ want to think about my sister fucking a dog!" She squirmed shaking the images out of her mind. That's what the leech gets, pft if only she knew how much Bella _enjoyed_ being fucked by this dog. I smirked, my mind recalling a racy memory.

I chuckled at her immature reaction, and Bella thought _my_ mental age was young. No wonder she loved Alice so much; Bella was always being attracted to such mentally child-like people.

Alice focused her eyes intently on me, reminding me I still had a question to answer.

"It wasn't something I was prepared to explain or ask of her yet. It's an irrevocable statement of love ... I didn't wanna push her into that yet. Not to mention it's pretty weird to ask her if I can mark her." I admitted earnestly. I could feel my eyes becoming pools of mahogany uncertainty.

Alice glared at me, "Bella's used to anything weird, she's a magnet for it. I'm pretty sure she can handle you chomping down on her neck. She also was about to marry a vampire, the mark is more like a promise ring- I think she can handle that. It's kind of necessary."

I looked doubtfully at her pixie face, "What, why?"

"Ugh, too complicated to explain but you'll know eventually. You must do it within the next 3 days, it affects Bella's safety and Caius's choice." She bitterly spat out then went quiet looking down at the ground.

Her voice was barely a mumble, "And... Edward's choice."

The way she spoke his name haunted me; it was like he was almost gone. After all he still was her brother. They had a connection much like my pack and for that I almost pitied the leech. But only three days? No offense to the leech but with Bella's mom around it was making the getting busy part a little difficult. She must have known that too from at least common sense, yet she still for some particular reason decided to invite Renee down from sunny-old Jacksonville.

I didn't understand, but I didn't question her further. It wasn't the right time to do so. I could do that later when Bella was with me.

"You _must_ not tell Bella anything about what just slipped. She can't know it's for Edward's sake. But you must become her mate by traditional Quileute means, it's _essential_." The desperateness in her voice ate away at me. Alice knew much more, and I had no reason to think otherwise of the advice she was giving me. I had to trust her.

"Anything to keep her safe..." I nodded and with that we both took off, my nerves now shaking as well.

x

Sleep is a luxury people get when they don't have the Volturi coming to spy on you and your girlfriend, and exceptionally annoying pixie looking leech ordering to ask your girlfriend an _exceptionally_ awkward question.

So with that statement well know, sleep was not an option for me. I was dreading tonight too much, or rather just this entire day. I had to rehearse in my mind over and over again how the hell I was going to explain this actual _mating_ thing to Bella.

When Sam had first explained it to me I was in human form and it sounded like well... I had to _pee_ on her to make sure no other animal would try to claim her. He had explained she would be mine to mark firmly, and illustrate my dominance. As result as it, a deeper connection would form and as legend had it our mates would be given a life span much longer to support our offspring. That didn't go over easily in my mind until he phased and really showed me what the connection involved.

That may have changed my view on the act, but now it felt more like I was asking Bella to marry me _werewolf-style_- and I knew Bella's exaggerated fear on marriage. Despite that fear her bloodsucker had been weeks away from tying the knot with her if she hadn't so happen to figure out what a huge mistake she was making. That and Edward leaving once and for all preventing her from being forever conflicted between the two of us.

She didn't deserve that and I was glad her suffering for the most part was over. She knew the choice she wanted and Alice made it so she wouldn't have to deal with any indecision afterwards. I was thankful to the little pixie for that at least.

And I really hated being thankful to any bloodsucker.

I sighed lying in my bed uselessly, going back to my previous train of thought.

How was Bella going to accept me marking her- biting her neck and scaring her permanently?

Well it really wasn't that bad, and could be quite hot in the heat of the moment. It's just claiming part... it might bother her.

Not because it was beastly... But because it would remind her of what she was going to become, if she chose different. She would have be dead- or rather un-dead. Her heart beat would've stopped, the rosiness in her cheeks would've vanished, her skin would've been cold and hard, I shivered at those thoughts.

They would've married and he'd given her what she thought she wanted finally. He would have bitten her, the fiery pain ripping through her veins until it burned her numb. There would be no going back.

She didn't want that, so why would she want this...

This was just as permanent.

I couldn't open my mouth about Edward and his damn choice depending on me and her mating, she'd go ape shit, not to mention Alice would go bananas as well. Though I had to admit not being biased- with this she'd at least keep everything she valued, her family, her friends- really her life which she was only starting to appreciate.

I would just have to tell her the truth, suck it up and spit out the words.

I rolled over clenching my unusually uneasy stomach and starred at the clock. It read 9:30, Bella would be up by now. I didn't want to spend any longer wasting time in my bed so I forced myself up. I'd probably sweated up a storm from tossing and turning in anxiety last night so a shower sounded sensible.

I took a whiff of my arm pits.

Whew- !

Okay sensible was an understatement; fundamental is a better word for it.

x

I could smell the anxiety coming off of Bella from the front porch. It probably was reeking off of me as well if anyone- especially Alice could smell it. One thing I'd realized since this whole werewolf vs. Vampire fiasco, werewolves had a much better sense of emotion- we could smell and determine them so easily, even the very slightest underlying ones.

It was the reason why I pressed so hard to convince her she loved me back. Regardless if I imprinted on her or not, the truth bled out of her pores screaming her feelings towards me.

Charlie's vehicle was gone- he must have had the day shift at the station. Being the chief of the police station definitely gave him the perks of choosing when and where he would work. It also would give him the advantage of switching it so during the summer to be able to supervise all Bella and my free time. I dearly hoped against that.

I let myself in, being long past the visitor stage in the Swan house; Charlie already thought of me as his second son. I found Bella hunched over the sink, scrubbing the metal meticulously. She always cleaned when she anxious; and her obsessive compulsive personality disorder always drew her to that damn sink. It needed to be spotless for Bella to be somewhat happy. She threw her one hand up wiping her forehead. I could smell the perspiration and the frustration looming around it. But the plain smell of sweat only reminded me of simpler and more animal like actions.

I smirked; she was even sexy stressing out.

I approached her from behind silently thanks to my surprising swift and graceful feet. With my left arm I grabbed her right, twirling her into my arms. She collapsed into me grabbing my shirt with fury and misery. She mustered her weeping sobs out, as I held her for a good ten minutes not even realising movement as I picked her up cradling her in my arms and sat on the small couch in the living room stroking her cocoa locks.

She finally looked up at me bashfully and whimpered, "Sorry."

I kissed her forehead. She needed that good cry.

Her face twisted in a slight grin and laughed forcefully, "I'm PSM-ing _bad_ to add to all this."

God I loved her.

I laughed lightly "This is your bad PSM?"

She nodded weakly, that perfect shade of rose pouring into her cheeks.

"So what were all those freak outs at before when we used to hang out at La Push?" I asked incredulously. Her face lit up in an unrestrained giggled.

"We'll say sexual frustration for the better part of it and until it happens again then I'll let you know."

"I'll be shaking in my boots until it does." I sarcastically smirked finding her lips passionately. Hers locked on mine immediately begging for my lips to part to hers. I became so consumed in her aroma and restraining myself from stripping down the clothes surrounding the escaping arousal in her pants, my lips parted for her tongue without my consent.

Bella found strength and swivelled hips around to press into me. A low purr erupted from my throat.

Fuck man, explanation was my weakest suit.

The making love aspect, that was like breathing for Bella and I.

"Ahem." Alice's stench was completely concealed by my obsession with Bella's arousal.

Damn, I really needed to invest in a 'getting busy' sign only the leech could see.

"Stupid pixie bloodsucker..." I muttered darkly.

"The _pixie bloodsucker _has a name." Alice mocked with a 'hmph' at the end. She plopped down on the now semi filled couch beside Bella as she raced to regain her posture. Bella was glowing red.

"Alice!" Bella shrieked, "I missed you so much!"

"Oh I forgot Ice Queen of cock block." I smirked still glaring at her. Alice clenched her fist to my amusement. The annoying little pixie was fun to bug. Bella's shoulders were shaking slightly in hidden laughter.

"Can-it dog, before I play spy with you and record you licking your little wee-wee." She snapped instantly. I rolled my eyes. Sorry cock block its _hardly_ little.

"I know Bella! I missed you too." Alice grinned, her face lighting up like a switch had be pulled or something.

"I apologize sincerely your majesty." I snared. Alice glared dangers until Bella placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Alice cool it, and Jacob shut up before there isn't a cock block _needed_." Bella ordered firmly.

I instantly pouted my lips, "And reminding me how much of a dog you _actually_ are isn't going to get you out clean handed." Bella cracked.

From the other side of the couch Alice wiggled her icy tongue with a '_ha_' inaudibly to Bella's ears before she could even look over and scold her as well. I burrowed my eyebrows.

Sneaky little pixie.

Two can play at this game.

"For a house full of supernatural freaks I feel like the only _slightly_ mature one." Bella grumbled running her tiny hand through her chestnut tresses.

"Speaking of maturity look at your outfit Bella, are you trying to cover yourself _completely_. I seriously should have known that you would need some advanced wardrobe planning." Alice drawled.

Her baggy Caribbean cruise pyjama shirt and Capri jeans didn't really faze me; she was absolutely breathtaking when she smiled pressing herself against me and undeniably the sexiest girl that walked the earth.

"Alice you're just visiting, there is no way you are buying me a new wardrobe constantly when I'm going to barely see you anymore." Bella gushed in exasperation.

Alice bobbled her head as she beamed, "Oh Bella silly, if this all works out you're going to _see_ lots of me."

Alice darted her eyes back over to me as she heard my mouth open with a 'pop'. "That's right mutt, you better get used to me too."

I snarled as I watched the energy drained senselessly from Bella's features.

She looked cautiously over to Alice and stammered, "Who's coming here Alice..?"

Alice sighed reluctantly embracing her friend preparing herself to answer Bella's question to which I already knew the answer. I ached seeing Bella's body so petrified by fear.

"Only Caius is coming in four days Bella, he's coming to observe you and nothing else I promise. I made sure of that." Her voice was shrill but honest.

"How?" Bella squeaked.

"That's why I invited Renee here. With so many humans around you constantly, and werewolf to add to the plate- Caius isn't going to take any chances by himself." Alice clarified taking Bella's left hand and squeezing it reassuringly. I felt her muscles tense then relax against me.

"I've got it all up in my head Bella and it is looking hopeful. Trust me." She reminded confidently.

"How can we not? We'd probably be dead by now if we didn't." I interjected.

"Thank you Alice." Bella exhaled.

"We all love you Bella, and will do anything to keep you safe and happy." Alice encouraged.

Bella tweaked fear rippling through her eyes, "Alice_ please,_ don't let _anyone_ get hurt or try fight them. They'll kill all of you, they're villains, and they'll do it in their cold blood!" Bella was shaking as I held her tighter.

"Bella, Bella calm down, the Volturi aren't going to hurt anyone okay? Nothing more than the exchange of words will happen and I can also promise you that." She gripped both of her cold hands on Bella's shoulders sending shivers down her spine.

She finally exhaled after a moment letting Alice's words sink.

"Okay..."

"Everything will make sense in the end, just _believe_ me." Her voice had that same desperateness in it as it had this morning.

"I do Alice, I believe you." Bella nodded trying to regain her panicking thoughts slowly. I kissed her gently on the forehead helping her along with the process.

"Now that that's settled we can move on from this dismal subject and start with the exciting. Bella you mother is coming and we've got plenty of things to do today before dinner- and as soon as I get you out of this atrocity of a shirt we can get started." Alice sprung to life her eyes glittering with anticipation.

My eyebrows rose, a little overwhelmed from the pixies excitement.

Another twinkle sparked in the leech's eye as she glanced back over at me, "Oh and don't worry Jacob I've got a chore for you to do too. I promised Charlie I'd get you to do it this morning."

I gulped mentally then growled, "Alice... what did you do?"

"Charlie would be thrilled – if you could- or he rather expects the eases troughs to be cleaned today." She fixed one her ebony spikes with a sinisterly fluff.

This was _war._

I snarled sarcastically, "More brownie points for me I guess."

Bella snickered along with Alice, placing a hand on my shoulder to gesture an apology. I shook my head and grumbled off to get started already exhausted.

x

"Jake..."

...

"Jakie..."

...

...

"_Jacob_."

"Meatloaf please?" I answered the familiar voice in my dreamy haze.

...

"**JACOB!"**

My eyes bolted open Bella's not so pleased face arching over me.

"Wh-huh?- Sorry Bells, miss me too much?" I pressed taking me hand around her neck and pulling her in and placing my lips briefly on hers. She rolled her eyes studying my lazy posture. I'd finished the pixie's evil chore in record time, and found the couch oh-so-tempting while Bella and the bloodsucker were grocery shopping for the week.

"I can see you're refreshed now." She smirked rolling into my arms on the couch.

I smiled burying my face into her mahogany tresses inhaling deeply, "Indeed." I let my warm breath trickle across the nape of her neck as she shivered to my pleasure.

"Alice and Charlie left for the Airport in Olympia so they'll be a while, they told me to stay here and make sure that you didn't eat all the food before my mom got here when you got up." She giggled lightly. A day with Alice had surprisingly done her worried ass some good.

I mentally thanked the ungracious pixie.

"How long have I been out?"

"At least 3 hours I think, they've been gone a good 45 minutes so I thought I'd bring you back to consciousness before they got here. " She traced her fingers across my jaw line studying it carefully.

Fuck!

What we could've done in all that time, damn.

"You should've woke me up in _another_ way involving less clothing 45 minutes early." I smirked winking. I was pervert and I had needs. I was going to milk this flea collar for all it's worth for the next day.

"Ja-" She stuttered with a playful smack as her face lit up.

Bella was the _cutest_ fucking creature on the planet.

I grinned mischievously again nipping the lobe of her ear, "What...? It's this damn flea collars fault I can't control myself."

"_Sure."_ She laughed doubtfully while snuggling back up against me. Our bodies relaxed in unison. I sighed It would mean more than anything to have her as my mate.

My mind jumped, coming to full alert. I needed to explain to her, to ask her.

"Bella, I need to talk to you."

What dreaded words_ those_ were.

She rolled over to face me, her chocolate eyes melted and churning. She sat silent waiting for me to continue.

"I love you, you're my imprint." I started.

"I love you too Jacob," She smiled sweetly, "I'm yours completely."

Fuck....

She had to say that and make this so much more difficult more me.

"Well...not technically. I know we erm- we made love but there's more to that with imprinting." I sighed.

"Bella I love you... that is why I have to ask you to do this, it's a tradition."

She sat up attentively.

"Jacob Black I _swear_ if you're about to ask me to _marry_ you I'm going to ignore you until your balls turn the darkest possible shade of blue." Bella spat harshly.

Thank _god_ I'm not saint Edward who needs holy vows and a ring to be hers entirely. I sincerely wondered how he got a girl so against marriage weeks away from her own wedding.

I snorted in my mind at that thought.

"No Bella... I'm_ not_ going to ask you to marry me. That's fucking _ridiculous_. I'm only 17 for heaven's sake." I replied sharply sitting up along with her.

"I'm _glad _you have more senses than that." She wirily replied and shuddered.

"Yea, definitely have senses asking this," I muttered under my breath mentally hitting myself for my next sentence, "Bella, I love you, I'm obviously irrevocably in love with you which is the only reason I'm about to ask this. I want you to become my mate."

I felt the stale breath finally released from my lungs only replaced by another as I held my breath watching and anticipating Bella's reaction.

"Jake... what? Your mate?"

She looked dumbfound and speechless...and _really_ adorable.

I sighed taking her hands and kissing her forehead, "Let me explain it's kind of weird..."

She sensed my nervousness, "I'm used to weird by now; I've got a werewolf boyfriend."

"And a vampire ex-fiancé, don't remind me." I chuckled. She shuddered again at the word fiancé then smiled reassuringly.

"I'm asking you if we can become mates... well officially."

"But aren't we already mates?- we mated, or you can call it by that term." Bella questioned blankly.

She was taking this better than I thought she would.

"We're together, and belong to each other don't get me wrong, but regarding my well... my wolf spirit we're not bounded entirely since everything we do is in our human nature. It will always be uneasy until we mate." Bella nodded persuading me she understood and I could continue.

"So to officially mate, I need to mark you... it creates a connection. We're more sensitive to each other. There are legends of the imprints life being extended for her children's sakes but we still don't know the truth behind that." I explained shifting my eyes and body around trying to kill the tension in me.

"Jacob, if this helps you ease the animal in you then I want to be your mate, I'm yours." Her smile was radiant as she pressed her lips to mine softly for a second then biting my lip as a seductive tease.

Now I was the one left dumbfounded.

This was _far_ too easy.

I could feel my body riling itself up as the smirk on her face grew.

"So Jacob now... How _exactly_ do you mark me and make me yours?" She practically growled her question to me. She was definitely getting that from me. I felt my pulse quicken and my body pounding arousal through my mind and lower regions.

She giggled at the flabbergasted expression on my face.

"Erm... Uh... I just bite you- _like just to break the skin_, so umm...my saliva mixes with the- erm wound. It creates a scar that um... constantly smells like me." I could barely finish the sentence before Bella had mounted on top of me pressing her groins into mine.

I was instantly hard- and absolutely shocked at the nasty little thing on top of me.

Her lips melted into mine, fire raged in my erection. It was demanding her more than ever. Her small hands were tangled into my hair in firm balls. My hand traced down her back, under her shirt running my hot fingers down her bare skin to the smalls of her back.

I slide them down to her ass, clenching it and pulling her into me.

She cried out, "Jake," In an exasperated breath, "I'm yours, _completely_."

I could feel every wire through me sparking with raging electricity all circuiting towards my soon to be mate.

"Bella..." I almost howled, "I love you."

"Jake-!" She was cut off mid sentence as we both her the door down the hall click to unlock.

"Shit, fuck, donkey ass, mother fucker!" I exclaimed as Bella jumped off me straightening herself out.

My hand reached down my pants where my very obvious boner was pressing against my pants. I pulled it up for the tried and true tuck-n-go method; wedging the uncomfortable knob of my dick above my belt where it _would_ be temporarily hidden by my baggy shirt.

I looked over at her briefly, "We're finishing this _later_ tonight."

What a wonderful situation, you haven't seen your new girlfriend's mother since you were playing with Lego and now I was hiding the tent pole as she walked into the room.

Alice came first, her face in a smug 'I-know-what-you-were doing' expression, then Charlie who grumbled something about locking the car and quickly ran back into the rain, then Renee all too excited ran over and embraced her daughter as Bella mimicked to collide with her down the hall.

I continued to sit still, far beyond uncomfortable.

They broke apart, muttering for a minute or two about how happy they were to see each other and all the gushy stuff. Then regretfully Bella focused her attention on me as I stood politely.

"Mom, do you remember _Jac- ob."_ She nearly choked on my name as her eyes fell to my crotch.

She glared open mouthed as her mother walked forward.

I looked down briefly, and _much_ too late.

My attempt at tuck-n-go was a failed joke, my knob was hanging out the edge of my pants and instead of my shirt hiding it, it was tucked in one spot as well with my cock.

Fuck everything...

I'm ruined.

I frantically fixed my shirt right away but the way Bella's mom shook my hand and wouldn't stop flirting with me the _whole_ night...

I was almost positive she saw my dick... and was impressed with it.

-shudder-

My _poor_ Bells...

x

Te-he. I'll just give you a funny story behind that scene- it was based on a true event. And to this day my mother has not stopped flirting my with 21 year old boyfriend... -.-;;;

I really hope you enjoyed that, with Alice and Jake as well. They're probably the funniest characters together- next to Jake and Rosalie.

Review lots, the next chapter is another lemon. ;)

Laurs


	14. Marking

Disclaimer: I can't afford to own- don't remind me.

This might be a little longer of an author's note:

Firstly this story is almost done, so exciting. This is such an accomplishment. Thanks every one for the support in any form, it means a lot.

Q/A: _Goldengirl62_-I think I left the wrong idea with the flirting thing last chapter- as I mentioned it was loosely based off of my own personal incident with my dear mommy and my boyfriend. I'll explain it a little better this chapter so it doesn't seem like Renee wants to rip her pants off for Jacob ;)

_Notashamedtobesoilyfan_- I definitely didn't finishing explaining the flea treatment thing, so I'll clarify that a little better before this chapter. Flea baths only work for a day; hence the shampoo residue only releases the neurotoxin to the fleas for that amount of time. With another two cases of fleas around Jake- not a good idea. The spot treatment (in between the shoulder blades) needs the protection of fur to absorb into the skin and fat tissues properly, and with Jacob phasing I didn't think that was the most appropriate either. The fact about side effects and changing behaviour with flea treatment is completely fiction for the sake of this story. :)

I think I ranted on long enough...

So enjoy!

Please Review!

x

Bella's POV

I was mortified.

I was absolutely sure my _mother_ saw my boyfriend's _wiener-_ his ridiculously large and aroused _wiener._

Lord, shoot me now before I die from humiliation tomorrow.

I knew Renee would say something tomorrow; it was a Renee thing to do. She'd do it when we went out for a girls day courtesy of yours truly, Alice. I buried my face again in my hands shaking my head in disbelief.

It wasn't like she was all over him, just she was... hinting at him being attractive. I think she found some sick humour in having Jake's ego pumped to ultimate size. She was just a _little_ too pleasant to him the whole evening.

_Why_ did this always happen to me- -!?

I already was a monster magnet, the epitome of pale and born with two malfunctioning left feet. I really didn't need any more negative things in my life like this string of bad luck.

At least Jacob would be here really soon, he'd take my mind off of being this humiliated. He was probably was too, it was Renee, my Mom after all. He'd been so awkward and humiliated by the whole situation.

I was pretty sure Jacob wasn't the average milf-hunter like any _other_ perverted boy.

At that I didn't really think my mother was _that_ much of a milf; mother-I'd- like-to-fuck that is.

I sighed again, Jacob's pack would all know about this too.

We'd never live this down afterwards.

Ugh, why _me_!?

I growled out loud into the night clenching my fists around my thin bed sheets.

"I'm really starting to like me rubbing off on you." My Jacob's voice purred into the darkness. I could only see his outline in the dark room.

I rolled my eyes passively in sarcasm, "I'm _also_ starting to like having my family see my boyfriend's knob- _not_."

I gritted my teeth together as I heard him laugh.

...

"Honey, stop grinding your teeth." He smirked pushing me over as he climbed into my bed lying down beside me. His arm naturally found its way around my waist pulling my face to his. It was hard staying frustrated at his comments when they were a little humorous after all.

"Whatever," I quipped childishly, "You're not my dentist."

I was just full of resentment tonight but I really couldn't help it.

"Well I can be, you play patient and I'll use my big _tool _to fix you up." I saw him wink arrogantly in the dark.

Wow that was a real mature Jacob, not mention _lame._

"Jacob!" I barked smacking the side of his head while holding back my laughter. He pretended it hurt him badly grabbing his head in 'supposed' unbearable pain.

He was getting_ horrible_ with the sexual innuendo.

It was like sitting at lunch with Mike Newton hearing '_That's what she said'_ at least four times a day. But at least _my_ Jake was _kinda_ funny...

Hey, I said _kinda_...

I gave in to giggles as he continued playing up his imaginary head injuries. He chuckled along with me for a moment pulling me closer to his embrace. His teeth gently caught my ear and he whispered softly, "I'm so sorry about today."

I looked up and into those smouldering pools which seemed ebony in my moonlit room. They were filled with sympathy and understanding.

"I'm not mad, just pretty humiliated. I could've done without my Mom putting the move on you." I shuddered in his arms as his raspy laughter rolled through his throat.

"I could've too. I've only wanted _you_ all night." Jake murmured speaking softly.

"Thank god." I heaved reluctantly.

"It's _not _like I encouraged it; most of the time I had to avoid her. I felt so uncomfortable talking to her. I'm just glad she wasn't hinting towards things." He exclaimed in a near whisper. I glowered in the darkness at my silly mother, but it wasn't like she was trying anything. She just was giving Jake much more attention than she ever bothered to give to Edward. It may just seem like she was flirting because both Jake and I knew his knob was in clear view at first. The whole flirting thing could be all in our head and confused by the way my over friendly compassionate mother naturally was.

"When you glare, it looks like you're about to pounce on me." Jacob smirked nibbling on my lip and quickly kissing me before I could find the words to respond. His hot body pressed against mine in a solid fluent motion. My arousal immediately peaked again, all thoughts from our earlier conversation vanishing from my mind.

"Maybe that's what I was planning." I grinned tauntingly. I pressed my lips against his, heat flashing through the both of us. His sculpted body surrounded me and his hands touching anywhere bare skin was exposed.

"I told you we'd finish this later." Jacob growled.

His hand slid friskily under my panties. I was only wearing his shirt, leaving my legs and underwear readily exposed. His long fingers gently grazed my thigh causing me to grin against them to satisfy the desire building in me. I could feel moisture leaking from my center. The pressure torturing me was building inside my abdomen, spreading up to my heart, and seizing my groins in a blazing flame.

I wanted him so bad. I needed him to fill and satisfy me from inside out.

He responded to my action, his fingers ever so gently teasing my folds by only grazing against them. His fingers were so close to truly feeling my wetness, to slide through and cause rippling pleasure blistering my entire body. I couldn't take the criminal tease he was committing; I was dying, burning from the inside out.

"Jake, please..." I whimpered my voice no longer stable. My senses were now shocked to life by his touches.

"Bella honey, wait." He ordered in a husky groan. I looked up my eyes my filled with an increasing desire, questioning his every intention.

"We have to leave, I can't have your family hearing you scream my name." He explained haughtily with a twisted grin. He was in control, and loving driving me out of it.

I was able to nod consciously as I clung to his body. He threw me on his back diving through the window gracefully. The breeze shocked me, my senses on overdrive. Within seconds of running through the forest he pressed me against a tree. His firm muscles were highlighted in the moonlight his hands pressed on the tree trunk above me. The night was cool, but warm compared to forks usual late spring weather. With Jake's heated body around me, I wouldn't feel the breeze anyhow.

He paused above me, breathing deeply. My breathing was long past anything regulated. We starred at each other for a moment, his eyes dancing like liquid onyx. His lips suddenly devoured against my neck, a new wave of want throbbing through me.

"Jah-ke...Make me yours _now_, take me here in the wilderness like the animals we are." I hastily growled. Jake thrust against me with lust filled snarl grumbling out of his throat.

With that my shirt was shoved up and quickly removed. His mouth was already on my nipple with an unfamiliar edge to it. Some unknown tooth that I'd never felt before was grazing against my erect nipple increasing the intensity of the shivers shocking my system as his other large palm kneaded my other breast. He was so desperate and animalistic, a mixture of purrs and growls echoing from his throat increasing the fire in my groins. I was burning and didn't have the patience to wait from my Jacob to smother it out.

Regaining enough logic to work my hands, I found my way down his already bare and toned chest to the edge his sweat shorts he'd changed into. I pushed him back for a moment our eyes meeting, a fire simultaneously flickering in them. I traced my eyes down his body, every muscle so perfectly protruding around his broad shoulders, his russet skin glowing in the moonlight, the masculine treasure trail of ebony hair tapering down until concealed by his shorts. The smirk on his faced showed he was amused by my amazement from his body. Every time I got to study his marvellous physique it seemed to still astonish me the same way. He was the most refined and beautiful man created and he craved me... only _me_.

"Jacob...fuck me, _mate_ me." I moaned tugging his sweat shorts down pressing my panties filled with my pooling juices against his erection. He groaned his head arching backwards. His nostrils flared; he must be able to smell my arousal.

His hands started at my ears, slowing dragging them down my body to the rim of my panties, his eyes never leaving mine. My body was dying by combustion for this man.

"Mine." He grunted smashing his lips to mine in the most pleasantly primal way. My panties were by my feet, and I stepped out feeling his hard cock easily sliding on the outside folds of my aroused womanhood.

His kisses traced down to my collar bone, my eyelids fluttering as my head drifted upwards. His one hand positioned himself against me. I was not ready for the pleasure he was about to cause me. He once again paused in agony, just listening to my erratic and sensual breathing. I could feel his chest rising and falling in a pant like fashion.

This time was and would be so much different than_ any_ other time way made love.

This was Jacob_ mating_ with me.

"My mate." He howled his teeth digging in my shoulder blade, and his erection slamming into my core in unison. I screamed, pain, pleasure and arousal clouding what was happening to me. He didn't apologize. He really didn't have to say anything- it all was understood immediately. The trance he was now in was the other part of him that wanted me just as desperately.

I liked this part of him even more than I one I experienced before.

I felt him lap the blood from the wound on my neck while keeping his rigid cock perfectly still inside of me. The slight smell of rust and salt caught my attention but disappeared before any negative reaction could occur. After his final trail of suckles over the bite, he kissed me creating fire against my mouth, then slammed into me. I gasped. The taste of blood still lingered in his mouth as I released it.

He grinned devilishly, then braced himself and started to thrust rapidly. I was unprepared for his animalistic affection. The thrusts became more powerful and manic as he grunted wildly. Whimper after whimper, I heard him groan after each of my orgasms gripped around him. The muscles inside of me were twitching in ecstasy from the velocity of his thrusts.

Jake only slowed for a moment manoeuvring his hips to flick where he knew made me scream. His hand slid down to my clit only grazing over lightly it for a second, his other hand still pressed against the tree behind us. A chortle escaped his lips then his frenzied thrust continued with my clit placed perfectly beneath his fingertips. He circled his finger with the perfect amount of pressure at the exact position over my clit that sent my body into spirals of intimate bliss.

A wave of satisfaction so strong rippled through my body, my legs then failing me. Jake quickly reposition himself to hold me up as his thrust sporadically milked his own orgasm within me. His howl was haunting as it ricocheted through the forest. It didn't seem possible that the sound was produced by a human's mouth. He slowed his pace drastically bringing his eyes back to mine.

Our breathing slowed as we continued to stare wildly, until his consciousness seemed to come back. His expression filled with _my_ smile and he kissed me tenderly holding me up in his arms as I stabilized my jelly like legs.

"I love you Bella, I'm sorry I hurt you..." He whispered tracing his fingers across the mark on my neck. It surprisingly didn't hurt now. I didn't even faintly wince at his touch. His emotions seemed to rocket through me so intensively words weren't needed. They were only an added luxury to the experience.

"I love you too Jacob." I pressed my head into his naked body mine remarkably exhausted.

He smiled, or I could at least sense it as he scooped me up and handed me my shirt. I wiggled the oversize shirt back on my body then Jake took off to my bedroom window with me still cradled in his protective arms. I was so exhausted I fell into a deep sleep before he'd even placed me in my bed.

My dreams welcomed me to the most peaceful sleep of my life.

x

The next morning I woke to the tapping of a dainty silver ballet flat on the floor in front of me. I followed the legs up to meet Alice's face, torn between annoyance and smug satisfaction.

Oh god... I was in for a mouthful.

She _so_ knew about what I did last night. She would be able to smell Jacob and hot sex all over me.

My mind let the memories from last night rush back in. I still wasn't convinced if it was a dream or reality. Everything that happened was so unbelievable and perfect I didn't think it was possible. Our bodies were in perfect sync as we moaned and panted our way into our orgasms.

Alice's voice brought me out of my trance.

"Are you going to get up anytime soon or completely ruin the day I have planned for you!?" She sneered _almost_ pleasantly.

"Sorry." I mumbled blinking a few more time to adjust to the light seeping through my open bedroom window. It was overcast, but still bright enough to disturb my vision. I turned over onto my back, my body crying in protest. My earlier question was answered; last night _definitely_ happened.

I must've flinched or something because Alice's smirk only grew.

"Oh Bella... I didn't know you were _that_ loud."

My face lit up crimson, as I gawked wide-eyed at Alice. She only began to lightly laugh.

"Oh Bella don't worry; only the supernatural in the surrounding area heard you." She tried to reassure with her _not-so-reassuring_ statement.

"Oh joy, every vampire and werewolf in the northern hemisphere knows about my sex life." I muttered dryly. She only chuckled rolling her eyes at my sarcasm.

"At least you now have one!" She exclaimed too brightly. "So...How does it feel being mated?"

I groaned rolling my eyes and resentfully pulling myself out of bed. The comforter was still calling for my sore body- especially my inner thighs- to crawl back into its warmth and return to my peaceful slumber. I must have had bruises on my thighs from the sheer force of Jacob's thrusts. I was in _dire_ need of a recovery day. Unfortunately I knew better, with my mother and Alice in full force excursion mode, there was no way I could waste the day away sleeping.

Not that there was much to _actually _do in Forks.

Port Angeles or Seattle would be a likely destination for us today.

"Ugh, too tired and sore, don't wanna talk about it..."

Alice giggled impishly again in response. It was sad how much she looked like a pixie rather than vampire.

I managed to pull myself out of the bed Alice eying me warily. I walked over to the mirror across the room to stare at my reflection. My long hair was a tangled mess, but my face was bright, minus the bags there from just waking up. A new glowing hope resided within my pale skin that wasn't there the previous day.

Even with the current predicament, knowing the Volturi's were stopping by for an unwelcomed visit, I felt surprisingly optimistic

"Come on Bella... I wanna see the mark!" Alice egged pouting her lips profusely.

Mark?

Oh my god...

Jacob bit my neck last night when he...._marked_ me I guess?

I guess that made us mates now. We completely belonged to each other like he explained yesterday. The animal side of him finally knew I belonged to him and no one else.

I shifted uncomfortably realizing I still wasn't wearing underwear. I must've left them in the forest being too tired to care and put them back on. There's a treat for any animal wandering around; my arousal-soaked cotton panties.

My large T-shirt covered my neck and thankfully reached down past my knees. I slowly pulled down at the collar to satisfy my own curiosity. Inching the fabric down more and more the skin became exposed across my collar bone.

There it was; four small canine tooth marks with the odd extra indented scar showing along the circle-like shape the scar formed. To top it all off it was healed completely and without any pain or redness surrounding it. I ran my finger across the mark causing a strange but enjoyable tingling sensation.

Alice broke my train of thoughts, "It's not as cool as a _vampire _bite-mark, but it's still cool. You've got one of those too any ways!" The comment was so Alice. I traced my wrist feeling the cold scar, a constant reminder of Edward's previous place in my life and the choice I could've made.

"Yea, I guess." I muttered still in shock. I walked closer to the bed and fell back into the mattress dumbfounded.

Alice and her tiny frame impatiently growled as she threw my prearranged outfit into my hands, "Now get ready. Girls day and there's_ no _getting out of it."

With that she stormed out of my room leaving me to change in silence.

I robotically changed out of my oversized night shirt mentally taking everything into account. Something I wouldn't have any time for, for the rest of this week.

During our spa day paid for by Alice of course, I questioned my mom about being so friendly with Jake compared to Edward, desperately trying not to hint I thought she was flirting with him. She explained sweetly that she'd loved Jacob just like a son, and been so close to his mother while she was pregnant with him and still living in forks. Their friendship was a result of the many fishing trips that Billy and Charlie used to participate in- and still do. When she heard Jake's mother had passed on, she wanted nothing more to love and care for him the way his mother would have. Though she hadn't really had any intentions of returning to Forks so she had never really been able express her motherly affection to Jacob.

Her explanation was more than a relief.

I guess it _was_ all in my head that she had been flirting and my mortification had just been a foolish reaction. Later that night before another 'family' dinner I explained the new found knowledge to Jacob in privacy. He reluctantly sighed in relief knowing he wouldn't have to deal with the idea of my mommy _wanting_ what her daughter_ had_. Not to mention that eliminated the awkwardness Jake felt when talking with Renee.

The rest of the week continued in a haze, with Alice so overexcited about my mother being here she planned everything to a point I didn't have a second to think. It was all for a reason because she knew I wasn't even close to ready for what was about to happen.

She had tried to keep me from noticing the little things, things that I easily picked up on despite her attempted distractions. From slumber parties, to manicures to movies and shopping sprees the expeditions never ended. I quickly and inevitably noticed she was trying to hide something.

I was thankfully able to observe two main details which would allow me to understand completely later.

One: Jacob's emotions were somehow _definitely_ readable to me now. I could practically _feel _what he was feeling most of the time. I was surprised I was able to notice the change with being constantly dragged away from him by Alice and my mother despite how uncomfortable it was now making me. Mating with him probably allowed me to feel kind of how he felt being away from me being his imprint. I could imagine that the ability to sense his emotions was also a result of us mating. It was weird, pleasant, and really annoying to understand the emotions '_intense action movies' _gave him. I could talk it out with him after my mother left.

Two: Alice acted_ really_ weird on two occasions. The first one three days after Jake and I mated when we'd gone to the mall and she started acting like she was on full alert watching everywhere at once. I tried to ask her about it, but she protested in giving anything away. I quickly assumed that it was a result of Caius visiting without mentioning it but I wasn't sure. I felt myself holding my breath when I realized later that evening Jacob felt anxious too confirming my assumption. I didn't bother probing them further only trying to fight my oncoming anxiety that night. I tried to reassure myself Alice had confirmed to both of us that Caius wouldn't try anything when it was just him here with so many people surrounding us.

The second occasion was less understandable. A day after my mom left and Alice had no more reason to keep me constantly amused so I managed to protest my way out of her arrangements. I was truly exhausted so at first it looked like she understood. Then suddenly she looked like she was about to **cry**- if vampires _could_ cry. I knew my protests didn't bother her _that_ much. Alice was used to me wanting the simple laid back kind of life. I tried to ask in true deep concern what had caused the sudden emotional outburst, but she completely ignored my question and pretended to feel fine. I instantly knew something was up...

But I didn't realize how much of impact it would actually _have_ on me...

x

A lot shorter than the other ones lately, mainly because there wasn't as much content I needed to cram in.

Next Chapter will be 'all' the action but from the only Edward's POV in this story. Don't worry; I have a somewhat happy ending planned for Eddie without messing with Jacob and Bella's relationship. Those two are good from here on out. ;)

Hope you enjoyed!

Please review!

Laurs


	15. Volturi

Disclaimer: If I pulled a muscle can I not have to write that I don't own twilight? Guess not.

So this has been the most difficult chapter in the whole story to write. Not because it's Edward's POV, but because it contains so much necessary detail which I have to somehow incorporate in without sounding rushed fake or hating it. At that I'm still worried I left

Edward gets a good part in this story; Edward's still Edward. He may be a pompous asshole while he's trying to be 'perfect' but in the end he still is a vampire sweet heart.

Anyways please continue to read and review!

Enjoy!

x

Edward's POV

I'd been out in the wilderness for forever now it felt like...

This was forever coming from a vampire?

I definitely was getting irritable now.

I hadn't hunted. I refused to. I hadn't spoken, or caved into any of my vampiric natures, it was mandatory I didn't. I was weak and thirsty but I had to ignore these facts. I forced myself this way the second I left Bella's life.

I needed to ignore everything for my Bella.

I needed to find Taha Aki the great wolf.

He was the last Great Spirit Chief and first shape shifter in the Quileute tribe. He would be the key to saving Bella from the Volturi. Though the only fact the fuelled my constant frustration was he was my natural born enemy. Everything about him was designed to kill my kind, and likewise I was designed to kill his.

I called his name into the forest- day and night with no return. Alice had seen a vision in addition to the one of Bella leaving our family, it was Taha Aki finding me. With each passing day I was becoming more anxious. I needed him to show himself to me, our union would be the only thing to prevent the Volturi from killing the entire race of Quileute shape shifters... and anyone who knew of them.

Even though Jacob was not my favourite person, he was with Bella. He was making her finally happy in the most righteous ways. They were meant to be together and I couldn't fight against that. I could and would only protect her.

This was everything I wanted for her; for her to keep her soul and live a natural human life with children and aging. And now my selfishness from before was about to take it away from her.

Our trip to Volturi had ultimately cost her life. She was bound to my life due to her knowledge of this immortal life. Her knowledge was breaking the law laid down by the Volturi. Though this shouldn't be the case now, Bella was allowed to know about everything. She was Jacob's, our enemies imprint. It was even told in Quileute legends that imprints were allowed to carry the knowledge of the secretive world of monsters around them.

Unfortunately the Volturi didn't know that modification to the rule; nor would they want to hear it from a supposed werewolf. They wouldn't listen; they'd order a massive slaughtering.

I couldn't allow that.

I had to do everything in my power to save my Bella.

I had seen what I had to do briefly in Alice's thoughts, and I took off. Alice took her place in the plan, as usual only Bella's safety wanted. Unfortunately much of Alice's visions were shady because of the vast amount of shape shifters involved.

She could only see me alone in the forest calling for Taha Aki, and the Volturi's battle ending two ways. Neither of us knew if any of this would work. We only could pray.

I prayed day and night feeling part of Bella still with me. She was Jacob's and I had accepted it. But I knew that part of her heart always belonged to me and my desire to make her one of my kind.

I couldn't let that part of her down, I needed to save her.

"Taha Aki!" I called out in agony into the forest.

Once again nothing emerged in response.

I sighed every inch of my body craving the monstrous deeds I regularly preformed to survive. I never before had so much hatred for what I was, and what I thrived on.

I was nothing more than a monster.

An alarming smell dragged through the air, setting my senses on fire.

It was Bella.

Bella's sweet aroma had drifted here from far away.

I crouched to control myself. It was so difficult not to chase the heroin like scent down when the thirst burned my throat so severely. My body instantly relaxed when Jacob's scent followed hers. He was with her, and keeping her safe from monsters like me.

I sat inhaling and exhaling the unnecessary air, enjoying the beauty of Bella's odour. I played with the scent in my mind, the part of her that was still mine. The part of me that hadn't let go...

The scent suddenly changed.

A wolf's howl echoed through forest- no Jacob's howl. For a slightly second my stomach felt sick at the new knowledge of what they were doing. But a wave of a new emotion overcame my bitterness.

My body suddenly changed.

Everything in the world shifted in a new perspective.

She wasn't mine to claim anymore, nor did I want her to be. She was Jacob's mate now and forever. Her heart was full and complete; her feelings were assured and final. Everything had fallen into place. The part of me that had restricted myself to my nature and fuelled my jealousy was gone.

I wasn't thirsty.

I didn't resent Jacob Black.

I didn't _need_ Bella Swan.

They were finally each other's, they had mated. I knew that for a fact, there was no doubt in mind. Despite my mind quickly becoming a fussy blur, I still sure of the fact they had mated.

I needed to save Bella, even if it was the last thing I ever did. I could not let the Volturi take her future from her, the future she finally had.

The earth around me felt like it shook. The emotions were rushing through my mind with hurricane strength. My body collapsed unpredictably failing me. It became sprawled out across the forest floor as pain wretched through my marble like stone limbs.

I didn't understand.

My sight was taken from me making the world only a dark blank canvas.

_Are you sure you want this?_

'Yes' I gritted in my mind, the pain unbearable. The back of my mind knew that I had to except this overwhelming power that had found me.

_You will die for something that it is not yours? You will give your soul for hers?_

'If I have one and it will save her, then it is my only desire." I heaved the cold burning and eating away at my flesh. I barely remembered my transformation into what I was now but this was comparably the opposite in the scale of extreme.

I was freezing and shattering, the numbness wasn't coming to relieve my endless pain.

_Then come._

With that, the hold keeping my body tied to the ground was gone.

The pain had vanished as quickly as it appeared.

The greatest revelation of all is what stood before me, Taha Aki. His soul shimmered in the moonlight, as did mine as I glanced at the new form I had taken.

I had left my body, I was dead. My marble statue laid across the forest floor as colder and more lifeless than it had ever been. My golden hair was scattered into a mess, with dirt smudges across my face from the grovelling with the ground. My eyes remained wide and alert, but with no movement. Though something intrigued me indefinitely, the liquid gold that had once collected in my iris was fading into an emerald green I had not seen for nearly a century. It was impossible but it was happening.

"How?" I questioned faintly. The shock had not faded through my thoughts, Taha Aki was here. He was the one I was so desperately looking for but could not find because of the restrictions of being his soul enemy.

"Anyone that can fight their monstrous nature- human or not- has a soul within them. You wanted nothing more than save Bella Swan and the life she still had. Even though she belongs to our tribe's alpha now, only a soul could want that." He spoke with age but limitless powers.

"Can I save her?"

"We can Edward; we can permanently paralysis the Volturi from ever laying their hands on the Quileute tribes."

With his comment every thought and intention Taha Aki had ever had came rushing in to my thoughts like the doors were wide open. Never before did I experience such tremendous power rush through my body- the body that did not have.

I knew of the stories of every battles and event the Quileute tribe had been through. I deeply respected all of them from a new level which couldn't be possible in my previous body of a vampire.

I was only a soul now, nothing left of me except for this soldier of a spirit which would end it's essence to save my love's life and purpose.

Taha Aki had known that I wanted to find him, he knew of Alice and Carlisle and other like my kind. We were accepted by him as he watched us from the distance. He had no scent, no body, only his soul. It was at one point uncomfortable to stay in the world of the spirits constantly, but knew his tribe needed him to stay like this after he first became a shape shifter, and now he knew why.

Our souls would be destroyed in the process of doing this, but the Volturi would be terrified to ever question our existence. We were each other's equals, wolf and vampire soul, and we were together. Our powers where greater than any other mythical creature on the earth, we were indestructible to anything but ourselves.

I was no longer regarded as a vampire- an enemy to the Quileute tribe, their land was my home now. Taha Aki had created and pulled me from my body. No vampire could do this without a spirit warrior -and their enemies- grant and abilities. The Quileute were granted this power to protect humans by protecting themselves. They were able to activate this spiritual ability so even the most complex coven of vampires could not destroy the wolves that protected the mortals-mortals like Bella.

But only the golden eyed un-dead could be granted this gift from Quileute.

My former family was the exact golden eyed un-dead that the Quileute spoke of.

"We need to leave." Taha Aki spoke.

"Yes. I need to ask if I can do something before we leave for Volterra." I asked sternly.

"What would that be?" His voice was deep and solemn.

"I want Bella to know she was right- right about my kind, or more of my family having a soul." I clarified.

Taha Aki's lips turned up in a smile full of wisdom and patience, "You will be able to do that when we get back, right now we need to leave, Caius is coming. He is passing through here smelling you. He's going to find your body. We need to arrive in Italy at the same time as Caius."

"He's going to find my body fully intact but lifeless. He's going to bring it back to Aro and that's why the Volturi clan will want to destroy all of Quileute and my family. They'll think they're a significant threat because they killed a vampire without laying a hand on him." I concluded intelligently.

Taha Aki nodded.

"They would have come here anyways and found the wolves, they wanted Bella dead. They see her as a threat to vampires with her ability of keeping her mind blocked off. Now even more knowing she's with a supposed werewolf." He continued.

"If I never had been involved with her; if I never came back." I sighed morosely.

"If you hadn't, the Volturi's would never be put in their place. They need to see the world from a different perspective. They were never royalty, and they certainly do not have the power to wipe a race from the earth that was created from the protection of humanity." A inhuman growl came from Taha Aki`s throat.

It sent shivers down my spine. I could feel the power he possessed.

x

I thought I knew speed and agility before, but I was wrong.

I was wrong about many things I had discovered though.

I was in Italy by the next morning, but we had not swan as Caius would have. Water was no longer water to me; at that, the very earth I used to stand on was not my stable ground anymore. I needed nothing, I craved nothing, accept for the survival of Bella and everything that could keep her happy; and Jake would always keep Bella happy.

Our journey was like walking on ice, only it was the unkempt waves of the ocean.

We were now permanently invisible to mortals, and invisible immortals on desire. Entering the city of Volterra blazed my mind with memories from the last visit. The one that had almost killed me; if it had not been for Bella`s determined and unconditional love for me.

Even if that unconditional love she held within her body could not compete to love that was always there for Jacob.

He was her best friend, her lover and could give her _everything_.

I could smile at the thought of them now without the regret and pain I`d once felt. The second my former body learned that she was his lifelong mate, that the animalistic side of him had accepted her as his, I could no longer force myself physically to long for her. Regardless how human I tried to be, an animalistic side ruled over me as well, the one that wanted to take Bella in a _much _different way. Taha Aki`s mind had shown me the truth behind the Quileute mating traditions so I understand the change that rapidly occurred in my body.

Emotionally I still missed her, I still loved her. But jealousy no longer boiled inside of me, only a blissful peace knowing she had gone down the just path.

We glided our way through the crowds of Italy our sense of smell guiding us easily to location the Volturi remained. They were hidden from society in the most secretive maze of underground tunnels.

Nothing could stand in the path of us, walking through a brick wall was as easy as obliterating it. Though the first of the two was the options we used to gain entry to any of the tunnels of the Volturi. The halls were as memorizing and ancient as I remembered leading us deeper into their cavern. We walked slowly as we felt Caius feverish presence enter the facility as well.

Taha Aki took in the royal guard`s dwelling, this was never before crossed by Quileute tribe members, or a shape shifter. Never before was it possible for only the two of us united to pose such a lethal threat to Volturi.

Aro would never suspect anything of this power to affect the Volturi.

Taha Aki passed by the red eyed demons with disgust in his filling his features. He was as clear to me as any visible creature before; and would clear to the vampires if he chose to be.

Even though in the legends of the spirit warrior mortals and immortals alike could not see him in his spirit form, once he turned into a shape shifter, and left his body spiritually, he was something entirely different.

We were completely unnoticeable by any being without an ability of emotion, and without a soul. The Volturi clan fitted this description. I once would have too, with bloodlust being my only priority. But I had deprived myself from human blood for decades and animal blood as soon as Bella left in order to protect her. I had earned myself a place as a soul, and had the powers of the gods.

One human girl stood in the halls, their brown iris full of wonder and obsession. They had no idea about the death the Volturi intended for them. Her long copper hair stood with waves highlighting it`s natural shine. She felt our presence as a cool breeze as we walked by. Goose bumps formed on her arms as she turned to see what she had just felt.

I grinned at her, though she couldn`t see me. She just stared at the nothingness that had spooked her. I wasn`t as scary as these vampires to her, I was just the shivers that ran down her back, but I was the reason humans would continue to live in peace.

We continued down the maze of halls, the auburn bricks illuminated in the dim lantern candles. Vampires didn`t need lights, our vision was as clear as day even in the darkest of night. This was the same as my vision in my new form.

By simple memory of Aro`s scent I was able to find his thrown where he sat in his face severely displeased. Caius just entered the court room lined with rich linen, and gold ornaments dragging my body behind him disrespectfully. My eyes remained attentive only now only filled with the vibrant emerald green I had seen earlier.

"Caius come." Aro called, his menacing voice echoing through the room. Everyone of the guard stood alert watching Aro's reaction. Caius crossed the room in a swift glide, dropping my body in the middle. Caius quickly approached Aro and Marcus, a grin dancing across his face. Renata stood firmly by Aro's side, even with only the members of the guard in the room- to their knowledge.

We watched intensively waiting for our chance to appear.

Aro gently placed his hand on Caius arm looking up for a mere second. He grinned as well looking at my previous body limp on the floor. His eyes danced with hatred.

"We seem to have a problem with the clan residing in the area of the peaceful werewolves." Aro spoke directed to everyone.

"Do tell; I'm sure Caius was charmed to find these wolves." Marcus sneered wickedly.

Aro laughed, "You have no idea. Though that is nowhere close to the most exciting portion of Caius's trip, do you remember Edward's Bella Marcus?"

I gritted my teeth and almost appeared to them at the mention of Bella's name. Taha Aki gripped shoulder firmly. He shook his head, knowing it was essential that we remained silent for now.

"That interesting human; the one with the extraordinary head?" Marcus replied. Aro's smile widened and he nodded.

"Well it seems as though she is no longer pursuing being a vampire- or romantically pursuing our dear Edward laying dead here. What I question is why he is dead, without having a single hair out of place. This is exactly how Caius found him." Aro carried on slyly.

"It seems we might have some concerns with these wolves now Aro, Marcus?" Caius persuaded too pleasurably. Their conversation was making me sick, they were vile and malicious creatures who need to be stopped.

"I agree, we can't allow them to continue with this newly emerging power to kill someone such as Edward with laying a _paw_ on him... I can't say that he was superiorly strong with his peculiar diet though." Aro mocked glaring at my body. I glanced over at Taha Aki waiting for his expression to stimulate our engagement with the Volturi. My anger was building rapidly.

"Regardless we must kill the tribe immediately, there are many of them, and they do not welcome our kind on _their_ land." Caius scoffed. I could felt a gentle rumble of power humming from my mystic figure.

"No creature will rule over us, we are royalty and they must obey _our_ rules." Aro grunted relentlessly. His mockery at the wolves even angered me to a new level.

They were_ anything_ but royalty to the Quileute tribe.

Taha Aki appeared suddenly with me standing firmly by his side. Aro's eyes suddenly widened in fury and disbelief. Our bodies no longer glimmered with a hallow dimension, but retained the same appearance as if we were as sturdy and mortal as a human. Though we could tell the Volturi could sense the power within the pair of us.

"Who allowed them in here!?" Aro bellowed standing from his thrown in fury.

"No one Aro." I reply coldly.

The entire Volturi guard, including the wives stared in disbelief, as many others flooded into the room in shock. Every one of their cold crimson eyes was dancing between my dead body, and soul that stood immortally in the room with them.

They couldn't smell me.

They couldn't feel my presence; it was as if I never existed.

"Who is this being by your side! Answer me Edward! You are dead now how can you be here. Is this a joke! " Caius wickedly snarled. I laughed in humour at his arrogant demands.

I didn't answer; I allowed Taha Aki to speak from himself, "I am Taha Aki, the great spirit warrior, and the first wolf shape shift. Now I am something entirely different." Everyone stood silent, still and cold from fear.

"A werewolf." Caius roared in repulsion.

He lunged towards Taha Aki in a revengeful leap. His teeth flared and eyes were glossed with blood lust. Taha Aki didn't shuffle or even flinch. He just raised his arm to instantly catch Caius`s neck in his firm hold. His body seemed to freeze in the air for a second, as I gripped his forearm and twisted. To our surprise at both of our concrete grips on Caius's body the coloured washed out.

He let out a blood curling screeched as his body shivered to ashes.

Vampires and wolves hated each other for one reason and one reason only. Together we were destined to be so powerful, only the great and honourable could attain it. Only the great could overcome the malice and unit to each other to prevent the evil from every laying their hands on the things we loved and protected most.

Both Taha Aki and I had one love in common, the tribe.

We loved it for different reasons, but the love was equally as prevailing. Every cell in body betrayed me, and our bodies were linked in an unrecognizable form.

A wolf stood on all forms, its skin-like fur the cold marble mine had once been but its face was forced into a wolf's snout. Its eyes glowed between onyx, emerald and azure, and its teeth sheered their cold magnificence.

"With our souls, none of you will stand without a curse. The Quileute descendants will remain untouched for eternity. Every one of you will waste away to ashes if you dare attempt to go against my words. You will never be royalty, only malice filled demons only driven by blood lust." Our voices doubled, and spoke in rabid snarls and the growls emphasizing each word.

Aro launched towards the god intended beast I was and shredded to pieces of carbon in the air as my body broke into a haunting howl.

Aro was dead to my delight.

My body was weakening quickly; my soul had done its job and needed to move on now. Our souls would forever last in the winds of Volterra ready to keep the curse valid. We were not strong enough to continue in this intimidating form, it was killing us.

We vanished from the Volturi`s cavern leaving the demons to deal with their loss.

I used every ounce of strength left in Taha Aki and I to pull myself back to the beach in La push. The body that was our vessel had almost vanished by the time we arrived. My soul was being tugged away into the elements. Bella stood on the beach beside Jacob, smiling brightly. He held her protectively, full of the adoration that Bella deserved. I limped to brush my hand across her face one last time. She could only feel cool fingers across her face and smiled.

She jumped at the sudden feeling, "Edward."

Her body touching my soul drained me intensively. I fell to the ground. Taha Aki's presence was no longer there, he'd given into eternal peace moments ago. With the last of my life, I dragged my fingers in the sand writing...

Writing my last message to her, to my Bella.

x

Edward the heroine, cause he's always been good at heart even when filled with blood lust.

Hope you enjoyed.

Please review only one chapter to go!


	16. Messages

Disclaimer: "Hey Reggie, think of a funny way to say I don't own twilight." "You're a stupid woman."

_(My boyfriend said this in the most loving way possible, as in laughing and apologizing hoping I didn't kick his ass after.)_

If anyone didn't understand the last chapter and how Edward stopped the Volturi I'll clarify it now. Edward and Taha Aki cursed the Volturi by giving their souls in a sacrifice to insure the safety of the Quileute tribe members in future generations.

Now without any further distractions, this is it loves.... Please read and review, I love all the support you guys have given me. Thanks you all once again ;)

x

Bella's POV

After I had calmed my nerves from Alice's incident, thanks to Jake's presences relaxing effects, I finally had a day myself; myself and Jake that is.

Jake and I lounged around my house playing cards for the remainder of the afternoon for a lack of anything better to do. I hadn't completely gotten over my nerves yet and Jake could sense it and didn't push with idea of heading to La Push until the next day.

I needed this day to cool off.

Though on the bright side, not only did I get to learn how to play poker, (while fighting off Jacob's enthusiasm about making the game '_strip poker' _with my Dad around the corner) but I finally got a full explanation of what these new senses of Jacob's emotions were.

He wasn't the only one now who could have an insight on the feelings of their partner in the relationship. He had his sense of smell, I had well... I don't know what you would call the connection and ability I had sensing Jacob's emotions. He explained that we now had an equal ground on the playing field, well on _the emotional_ playing field. In all other aspects Jacob dominated over me, not that I minded at all. His oversized body was a bonus in the protection of the all-too clumsy me.

He left later that night and explained he had patrol duty all night because of the recent '_vampirnormal activity'_ and wished he could stay. He left with the promise of spending the whole day tomorrow at first beach. I felt my mode lighten slightly at that thought.

If I had only known that actually being there would do _anything_ but lighten my mode.

My mind still seemed to wander that night to the million worries I had plaguing me. Nightmares only erupted through my dreams causing whimpers and cold sweats.

I had to fight back the tears at the thought of the Volturi taking my life from me from either death of changing me.

I had absolutely everything I wanted now, I could _not_ lose it.

I couldn't stand the thought of Jacob finding me instead of dead, cold marble statue of myself only craving to tear every one of his limbs off drain his veins dry.

That image plagued me until the morning. When I awoke un-rested, I couldn't help but rush to the mirror to check my chalky features for the signs of life. Rosy cheeks and panting breath confirmed my human stature.

I managed to down something light for breakfast while Charlie noticed my uneasy appearance, "Bells, you okay?"

I nodded weakly.

He didn't question any further; but I knew he didn't believe me either. He rushed off to work with a quick 'bye love you Bells', a pop tart still hanging out of his mouth leaving me to fend against my edgy and anxious mind myself.

Alice's word's meant nothing of comfort when I left to worry alone.

Knowing my anxiety would only intensify I headed off for the 15 minutes drive to La Push not long after. Sooner I got there the sooner Jacob's presence would help vanish any of my increasing worry.

I drove in, pleasantly seeing Jacob emerge from the house and jog over to my vehicle. I rolled down the window to hear the comment his smug smile was telling me he had planned.

"I brought cards; I thought I could maybe convince you into playing strip tease poker in a little private cove on the beach- no Charlie promise." Jake grinned playfully. I smacked him lightly sighing in exasperation through the window.

He winced humorously.

"I wouldn't be so pushy with that idea knowing how good I was doing yesterday. If we actually played you'd be the one who'd end up naked." I taunted rolling my eyes as I jumped out of the ancient but loved truck. His carefree words washed away this morning's apprehension. Jake snaked his arms around me in a tender embrace, something about him was weary right now triggering another moment of panic in me.

It felt foolish though to worry; Alice had called me the night before saying everything was fine. I could tell something was up with her though, even with her forced perky attitude. She didn't want to talk after reassuring me. That was extremely unusual for Alice. I tried to just convince myself that she was busy, and she must've have seen me worrying.

Jacob's masculine voice brought me back to reality.

"Maybe that's my plan." Jacob smirked kissing my forehead.

"Let's see you get that one past me. You forget I'm the one who has _control_." I rolled my eyes and smiled as he took my hand tenderly laughing.

"The sun's out, we still should get a view from first beach before it goes and hides on us again." He suggested while tugging my hand light-heartedly toward the pathway. I keenly followed him as we trotted through the forest the warm silence between us welcomed.

Everything was beautiful this time of year. The tree's fresh scent filled the damp forest along with the smell of growth of fresh ferns and blossoming flowers. It was beyond heavenly to witness the forest like this; even if I was tripping over every other branch on the trail. Thank god for Jake being able to catch me every time before I fell.

We continued to walk in silence to a log on first beach where the sun's rays temporarily caught. The sun felt warm and radiating on my skin, I brushed my hand through my hair heaving in the heavy air. My scent must have caught Jacob's attention; well more than it normally did.

"You smell amazing Bella..." He sighed blissfully nestling his face into my tussled hair. I shuffled my body weight to lean my head into his bare chest and inhaled.

"So do you." I mumbled softly back.

He grinned at my proposition wrapping his arm tightly around me. His body heat burned where ever our bare skinned touched. The satisfaction from it was alarming; I knew I needed to feel that heat for the rest of my life. It was what could keep me forever tranquil.

The air around us seemed to abruptly tighten uncomfortably. An unusually cool breeze startled me as it played with my hair. The air felt frigid and unearthly; far firmer than anything wind caused when it touched me. I felt five cool finger tips graze across my jaw line. I jumped at contrast of how cool the sensation felt in contrast to Jacob's smouldering touch.

To my surprise, I instantly knew who was here again. The pain seized my heart.

"Edward." I gasped whipping my head around half expecting to see him.

My mind argued sense into me. There was no way he was here, this was Quileute land. He would be breaking the treaty to be here. That's not something he wouldn't do, he was far more sensible than that. My guts still argued with any reasoning. The feeling he was here could not be shook as I continued to stare trying to see something that slightly reminded me of him.

I could feel Jacob's inquisitive and watchful stare on the back of my neck. His body was tense, and nostrils flared. His body's reaction's confirmed my doubt.

Somehow Edward was here, there was no doubt about it.

I looked around again, searching desperately for something that explained to me what I was feeling. I wasn't mourning him anymore; I didn't cling onto the idea of him being here like I once had. His presence in my thoughts didn't burn an empty whole through my heart; it only filled my mind with warm and cherished memories.

Suddenly I saw one of the most disturbing sights to this day.

The sand feet away from me started to move without anything touching it, like fingers were dragging desperately through it. Letter by letter was traced until a startling message was formed. Jacob and I stared in absolute shock.

It was Edward's last words to me.

_You were always right Bella._

_Now nothing will harm you ever with my soul at rest._

_I love you, Good bye._

I thought my eyes had forsaken me.

I thought I was delusional.

It was Jacob's reaction that allowed me believe my vision. I didn't understand why or how this could possibly have happened.

But I knew one thing;

Edward had died, and given the soul he actually possessed to save my life, as well as the rest of Quileute tribe. That's why he had come to tell me this here and not somewhere off the reservation.

It was then I broke down into uncontrollable sobs.

x

Jacob somehow understood through my endless streams of tears the mumble of '_get me to Alice.' _I needed to know why; I couldn't stop bawling until I did. Jacob had never been as worried about me in his life as he had been at that moment. He could barely stand to not have me in his arms. He never once let his right hand leave my body while recklessly driving to the Cullen's place.

He didn't even once mention the stench of 'bloodsuckers' when we arrived.

I barged through their unlocked door and ran through the house in a desperate search. I sprinted through the kitchen, then the dining room, then the rec. room until I found Alice's petite framed curled up in a ball. She didn't budge a muscle as I entered the room, her focus intensively lingered on the photo of Edward.

This is why she looked like she wanted to cry the other day with me, she knew Edward was dead. I couldn't begin to comprehend her eyes so large with loss and guilt. He heart shaped face was tugged into a smooth emotionless expression, with her mouth showing the yearning she couldn't contain.

I rushed to her side, my heart pounding in my chest and bawled into her thin frame. She wrapped her marble body around gulping down her tearless gasps for air.

"He's, Edward's, he's dead isn't he?" I wept nearly incoherently.

I didn't want to hear the answer I already knew.

The thought burned me once again...

Edward had _died_ to save me and pathetic human life with Jacob.

I didn't deserve his irrevocable love for me.

I didn't deserve Jacob for the feelings that I still harboured –and always would- for Edward. The pain may slowly fade, I was good at overcoming heart break by now, but nothing could lessen the feeling my heart contained regarding Edward,

"Yes. He's gone Bella." Alice choked out holding me slightly tighter. Jacob came into the room just as dismal as us.

"How, why!?" I exclaimed feverishly breaking my hold of Alice and leaning back to study her features.

"I saw some of the things in my visions then I couldn't see him after. It's complicated Bella..." She sniffled. She briefly glanced up unsure if I could handle everything.

"It's all over right? I want to know exactly what happened to him Alice. Please." I begged weakly. I felt Jacob crouch by me and wipe some of the salty tears from my cheek.

Alice sighed and glanced down.

"Caius came; he saw you, Jake, and me together," She started, "He was angered by your mortality, and infuriated even more when he saw your relationship with a werewolf. Caius hates werewolves. He could even smell that you were his mate." Jacob quickly glanced over in shock at Alice's statement.

"I thought..." He started but was quickly cut off.

"Wait Jacob, you'll understand in a minute." She hushed catching her unnecessary breath. She paused for a moment taking deep breaths to regain her composure. Whatever happened was so dramatic it had shocked and crushed even Alice.

"At the same time, Edward was searching for Taha Aki the Great Spirit Warrior and begging for his appearance because of the vision I saw of his and Edward's spirits. Taha Aki wouldn't show himself to Edward until he no longer retained any feelings of jealousy or resentment towards you two. When you two mated, Edward's inner self was no longer competing with the wolf side of Jacob. This eliminated all hatred and jealousy Edward had, leaving only love and desire to save you two in him.

That's when Taha Aki showed himself to Edward. He allowed the soul Edward possessed to release itself from his body ultimately killing his vampire self. Caius found Edward's lifeless body only giving him another reason to want the Volturi to come to forks. Only now, they would not only kill Bella, but kill the entire Quileute tribe too.

As souls they entered the Volturi's coven, watching unnoticed as Caius explained what he had found during his observation. Edward and Taha Aki appeared to the Volturi guard and Caius tried to attack Taha Aki in hatred for werewolves. When both Edward and Taha Aki touched him at the same time his body was incinerated."

My tears had momentarily stopped at the intense proceedings she had seen. Alice reminded me of my emotional state as she struggled to find the words for the last details of the event.

"The joined together as one, and cursed the Volturi guard forever killing Aro and preventing any Vampire to ever harm the members of Quileute tribe- including you Bella...." She heaved to finish in a barely audible voice, "In the process their souls were lost to the elements creating this curse."

"He died, I mean his soul let go right in front of me Alice... He wrote something in the sand for me." I sobbed turning into Jacob. He wove his arms tightly around my vibrating body.

Alice gasped and leaned in to join the emotional embrace. Both Jacob and Alice completely ignored each other's scents in angst. We didn't break our hold of each other for a while. Our loss was so great, and so honourable.

Edward had saved everything he thought was enemy, to save me. It was hard to believe he was convinced he didn't have a soul when his was one of the most respectable.

"Bella, everything is going to be okay from now on out." Alice whimpered as I broke my grasp of the two of the most important people in my life.

"You're not going to leave me are you Alice? I don't want to lose you right now..." I snivelled through my exasperated breathing.

"No, I'm here to stay Bella. Everyone will be; Rosalie is even excited to be a godmother." She chuckled optimistically through her sorrow.

"I'm only 19 Alice." I tried to snicker back through my waterworks.

"I know, but I'm just trying to hint on how much better things are going to become." She weakly smiled. Her eyes were saturated with a trusted hope.

"I know, because of him. Our happiness is his gift to us." I choked my own words almost paralysing me.

This was more than I could ever ask for, more than I could ever deserve. Edward had given me the life I was supposed to live with the person I was supposed to live for...

_My Jacob._

x

**Dedication**

_Dear Crayon,( I know how much you hate when I use that nick name, but it's funny seeing you face when I say it.)_

_This one's for you. I miss you, and you truly are my own personal Jacob. The entire time I wrote this story you were pretty much my only inspiration. On the days my heart was aching from missing you, I wrote this story to fight against my rather inappropriate previous actions. I've moved on passed those, I'm not the same person. My addiction has changed me ways I didn't realize was possible. I can now look at everything with a maturity I didn't think I had. I've also realized I can only write about what I don't have, and what I want. I already have my Edward, and I'm sorry it has ended this way. But what I don't have is you, my Jacob_

_But in spite of it all, I believe Bella should've ended up with Jacob. But regardless how hard she tried she couldn't fight something unnatural. Edward and Bella shouldn't have ever met but they did and Jacob was pushed wrongfully to the side. It is the same with me and you, I shouldn't have met him. I couldn't fight against the twisted fate when he and I met. You know what he is to me even to this day. He is like breathing to me now, while you, you are what makes me feel like I as natural as the sun. If I had never met him, when you came along and I could've stay and it wouldn't have ended this way. I have wronged you on so many levels, filled you ears with empty promises and hate myself more for each one. To makes things worse the electricity was too great after to even keep a platonic relationship between us. Every time our bodies even touched, our eyes met, I just changed my mind temporarily again._

_If only it were different..._

_I love you, always will, and I miss you._

_I wish things were different, and hopefully this story proves that._

x

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!

This was such an enjoyable story to write for me.

I beat myself up on whether or not to make a sequel for this. Truthfully I have an idea in mind that could function as a sequel or a stand alone. I originally didn't want to write a sequel for the chances of warding off readers with having to read another story first but it just flowed SO perfectly with this story. So I've decided that there will be sequel, but I'll make the first chapter able to tastefully summarize this story for everyone.

The sequel is started; Summer's Heat. Please go check it out if you enjoyed this story :)

Thank you to everyone who stuck through it and read this to the end, I love you all.

Laurs.


End file.
